Una Guerra No tan pequeña
by Radamanthys'Queen
Summary: CAPITULO 10 UP! El Dios Egipcio ha decidido destruir a Athena y sus caballeros desde adentro. Saga sufre un ataque por parte de sus guerreros, mientras que Milo y Camus luchan por saber que es ese vacio que hay en sus mentes ¿hay algo mal con ellos? Aioros esta angustiado y desesperado por encontrar a su hermano y Kanon tiene todo el peso de la guerra en sus hombros NO YAOI
1. Capitulo I El Despertar

Hola a todos mis lectores, nuevos y viejos, les traigo esta historia que se ha estado cocinando en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, espero les agrade y puedan disfrutarla, antes hay algunas cosas que deben saber:

1\. La trama transcurre luego de la saga de Hades, por ende soul of gold no cuenta

2\. Las edades de los personajes son cambiadas de manera que compaginen con la historia, algunos tienen las edades correctas y otros no, ejemplo, dicen que Camus es el mas joven de la orden, pero en realidad tiene la edad de Milo y todos los demás a excepción de Saga Kanon Aioros Shura Afrodita y Mascara, sin embargo tome la primera opción para la trama.

3\. Todos los hechos del santuario se tomaran en cuenta al igual que su respectiva mitología griega es decir seguirá la historia original, sin embargo como muchas personas utilizan a los dioses griegos como rivales, he decidido que yo trabajare con algo distinto, la mitología egipcia sin alterar el concepto de los caballeros.

historia NO tendrá nada de Yaoi por ninguna parte, por el contrario tal vez nos encontremos con uno que otro romance con las chicas y por supuesto hay una pareja que sera la principal de la historia, pero es para mas adelante, se darán cuenta

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Sain Seiya no me pertenecen-**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo I El despertar_**

Grecia, lugar al que pertenecen las mas grandes leyendas mitológicas, lleno de valientes hombres que luchan por ser guerreros para obtener la gloria mas grande, convertirse en un caballero de la diosa Athena. En Atenas se han librado las mas grandes batalla desde la era del mito y han sido capaces de superar todas y cada una de las dificultades que se han presentado, para ellos no hay nada que pueda detenerlos, sin embargo...

Estas segura de esto Saori? ya lo has pensado bien?- pregunto un castaño bastante insistente

Creeme, lo he pensado por dos años y he tardado demasiado, no por tener dudas, sino porque no habia podido reunir tanto poder como el que tengo ahora, Seiya-

En el salón patriarcal, lleno de grandes columnas blancas, una gran alfombra roja en el centro que se dirige al trono del patriarca, se lleva a cabo una reunión donde la Diosa Athena ha decidido revivir a sus caballeros de Oro que tanto les debía y que era tan injusta su muerte, ademas de por supuesto haber pensado en un patriarca digno y que conociera perfectamente el santuario, Shion, el antiguo caballero dorado de Aries, con esto en mente Saori se había dedicado a reunir todo su cosmo y el poder posible como diosa para lograr su cometido, al fin la peli lila de 15 años tenia lo suficiente como para realizar este milagro y no perdería la oportunidad. A su lado, los cinco caballeros de bronce mas fieles la acompañaban, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragon, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andromeda e Ikki de Fenix, quienes se habían convertido en su mano derecha en el Santuario.

Pero Saori, apenas acabas de recuperar tu poder, aquel que perdiste durante la guerra contra Hades- Shun intervino con voz tenue a favor de Seiya

Es correcto, pero diganme ustedes mis caballeros, despues de arriesgar sus vidas multiples veces por mi, realizar actos inmorales, cargar con todo el peso de una guerra, solo para salvarme- Saori hizo una pausa, su voz se quebraba cada vez que pensaba en ello- creo que merecen otra oportunidad y si yo puedo darselas pues no esta a discusion.

Saori, en estos dos años habia crecido de manera abismal, su madurez comenzaba a ser la que todos podrian aclamar en una Diosa, sus estrategias y pensamientos estaban mas enfocados ahora en la mision de mantener el Santuario, por ahora lo unico que no habia cambiado de ella era su conviccion al querer anteponer a los demas, primero que ella y eso la hacia ver como una Diosa justa y benevolente.

Athena, nosotros como caballeros tenemos esa clase de obligaciones, protejerla es nuestro deber, a usted no le tiene que preocupar nuestra vida, porque esta le pertenece, ese sacrificio de los caballeros dorados no es mas que un cumplimiento con su deber- Replicó Ikki quien se habia mantenido distante y de brazos cruzados en una de las columnas del recinto

Ikki, dos años y aun no puedes tutearme- Saori rio suavemente como una niña, Ikki gruño por lo bajo- entiendo tu posicion ante esto y no dudo que de estar en la misma situacion, tu lo harias igual que ellos, lo han demostrado, pero ese no es el punto, se trata de otorgarles una nueva oportunidad, que no solo se merecen sino que tambien les puedo dar en manera de agradecimiento.-

Ikki suspiro, viendo que ya no habia nada que hacer para convencer a su diosa de hacer semejante locura, puesto que revivir personas significa desatar la ira de los dioses, ademas, no estaba de acuerdo por el simple hecho de que consideraba que algunos de ellos no merecian esta oportunidad tan valiosa, como Saga por ejemplo, en su opinion el gemelo mayor y otros caballeros de la orden merecian permanecer muertos

Saori, si ya esta decidido entonces permitenos quedarnos a tu lado puesto que con lo que estas por hacer vas a agotar todo tu cosmos- Hyoga hablo con preocupacion pues sabia que esto requeria de un esfuerzo enorme- Saori asintió

Bueno, en ese caso a quien piensas revivir primero Saori, sera un impacto muy grande para ellos el verse de nuevo con vida, eso sin mencionar la cantidad de problemas que te podria ocasionar, por ejemplo una pelea entre el caballero de Leo con Acuario,Capricornio y Géminis, tal cual sucedio en el principio de la guerra santa- Shiryu hablo inteligentemente

Tienes Razón Shiryu, por eso ya lo habia pensado, primero comenzare por darle orden al santuario con los dos guerreros que lo conocen mejor y que sé que no podrian defraudarme jamás, Shion y Dohko-

Ninguno de los caballeros de bronce se opuso pues era una gran idea comenzar con ambos maestros que conocian la orden

bien, siendo asi entonces estaremos presentes cuando estes lista Saori- Seiya dijo dandole una sonrisa

La diosa asintio- Lo hare a la media noche, evalue que sus cuerpos estan en un sitio que extrañamente no es cocytos, se donde estan sus almas, pero sus cuerpos no estan donde siempre se dijo que pernotarian, pero no se preocupen los he localizado y aunque no me sera facil liberarlos, podre hacerlo-

Entonces haremos nuestras guardias y nos vemos en un par de Horas Saori- Hyoga dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su diosa para retirarse, los demas le imitaron y asi todos salieron del salon patriarcal

Este sacrificio valdra la pena- Saori se llevo sus manos al pecho e imploro a las estrellas por la prosperidad y nueva vida de sus valientes guerreros dorados

xxxxxxxxx

A las afueras del santuario dos guerreros se encontraban en su guardia con sus armaduras puestas y disfrutando de la noche estrellada, el frio de la Antigua Grecia y el ambiente próspero del santuario, sin duda las personas se sentian mucho mejor y conviviendo con normalidad despues de superar la guerra santa

Es extraño,a partir de mañana este lugar no sera el mismo- el guerrero de origen chino comenzo

Si, será diferente- Seiya sonrio mirando las estrellas-

Por qué estas tan feliz?- Shiryu noto la repentina alegria de su compañero y de inmediato pregunto

Le viste la cara a Saori?, Shiryu, tenia mucho tiempo que no veia la veía sonreir de esa forma, hemos pasado por muchas cosas dificiles y hemos vencido, sin embargo...- hizo una pausa para mirar de frente a su compañero- nunca la habia visto tan feliz en estos dos años, es como si de solo pensar que tiene la oportunidad de revivir a los dorados la hiciera sentir completa-

Shiryu observo a Seiya atentamente dandose cuenta de que era cierto, Saori estaba muy complacida con la idea, aunque fuera una completa locura, como caballeros ellos saben que no se puede jugar con el orden de la vida y la muerte, pero siendo Athena una diosa, supuso que por una vez estaria bien con eso, por eso el caballero de dragon no se opuso a la idea y ahora que Seiya mencionaba estas palabras le hacia pensar en lo que Saori necesitaba para sentirse completa, y eso eran su orden dorada completa

El dragon chino cerro los ojos y asintio a las palabras de su compañero y observo las constelaciones nuevamente- Solo espero que se mantenga la paz en el Santuario despues de esto

xxxxxxx

Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo- el Joven de 17 años replicó

Si lo se, suena muy extraño y se pondra peor si esos 12 no saben comportarse- El rubio le apoyó

Yo creo que es bastante justo, y Athena como diosa de la Sabiduria y la Guerra sabe lo que es mejor para el santuario- el peli verde difería de la idea de sus compañeros

Si Shun tal vez, pero piensa en el problema que vamos a enfrentar si comienzan a luchar de nuevo entre ellos- Hyoga decia en tondo preocupado

Yo creo que pueden resolverlo de forma civilizada- Shun jugaba con su cadena mientras estaba sentado en una roca- son adultos, no creo que armen tanto alboroto y menos frente a su diosa

Shun eres un iluso, por si no lo recuerdas, seis de ellos no dudaron ni un segundo en atacarse con una exclamacion de Athena, prohibida por la misma Diosa, eso quiere decir que no les importara enfrentarse los unos a los otros, sin mencionar el hecho de que muchos de ellos no merecen esta benevolencia- Ikki con rabia pero sin perder la compostura ante su hermano y el discipulo del mago del agua y el hielo

Shun agacho la cabeza como solía hacerlo siempre ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, por su parte Hyoga dio un pequeño asentimiento pero no muy seguro pues recordaba que su maestro seguramente entraba en la lista a la que Ikki creia no merecedores de una nueva vida

xxxxx

Las dos horas se hicieron eternas para Saori mientras preparaba todo para el ascenso de sus guerreros dorados, por supuesto lo hacia sin duda porque lo merecian, pero tambien, por un motivo personal. Estar con sus caballeros de bronce y toda la orden de plata, sus amazonas y el santuario en general la hacian sentir bien, querida, aclamada, adorada, pero habia una sensacion que ella no podia describir, sus caballeros de bronce habian sido cariñosos con ella, amigables, a un punto en el que ella les exigia que la tutearan por la clase de relacion que manejaban, sin embargo a Saori, necesitaba de su orden dorada, llego a pensar que nunca los conocio como debia, que tal vez con su intervencion todo habria sido distinto y que aun tenia la oportunidad de entablar una relacion como la que tenia con los de bronce, a parte de que Saori buscaba en sus 12 caballeros algo que nadie mas sabia, un secreto que guardaba, no como Saori Kido sino como con su cosmos en lo mas alto y lista para comenzar, sus 5 caballeros de bronce mas leales hicieron aparicion, para darle inicio al ritual que traeria de vuelta a su orden dorada.

En un pequeño bol se encontraba una daga dorada con la que daria comienzo todo, su sangre debia estar presente y su cosmos de Diosa seria la clave para revivir a sus guerreros. Athena asintio ante sus caballeros indicandoles que todo estaba bien, y tomo la daga, su brazo temblaba, no era algo que habia hecho en el pasado, de inmediato borro esos pensamientos y con valentía corto con la daga a la altura de su muñeca dejando correr el liquido vital al pequeño tazon que se encontraba en frente. Acto siguiente Athena elevo su cosmos mas de lo que ya lo habia hecho en la hora anterior de esa manera, 14 ataudes aparecieron frente a ella en orden, indicandole a los de bronce que todo habia comenzado y no habia marcha atras.

Athena se enfoco en cada una de las almas, primero trayendo de vuelta a Shion y Dokho los mas viejos de la orden, que seguramente entenderian y le ayudarian a traer el orden cuando los demas guerreros se levantaran. Uno de los ataudes se abrio dejando una luz dorada a su paso, todo estaba iluminado por el cosmo de la Diosa y los caballeros muy atentos al estado de Saori, Shion se sento con dificultad, su apariencia era la misma de cuando la guerra santa, tal cual habia pasado cuando Hades los revivio.

A...Athena- Shion murmuro al sentir el cosmos tan grande y poderoso que emanaba de aquella joven de cabellos lila y muy parecida a Sasha, la Athena de su época

Shion, mi leal y antiguo caballero dorado de Aries- pronuncio Saori con voz suave y tenue- como te sientes?

El antiguo patriarca se levanto de la caja donde yacia y observo bien su cuerpo, tan solo vestia unos pantalones verdes tipicos de entrenamiento que utilizaban en el santuario- Si me permite expresarme adecuadamente, estoy...- hizo una pausa aun observandose a si mismo- anonadado, estoy vivo? porque es asi como me siento-

Saori asintio suavemente- Permiteme, y en un segundo te explicare todo Shion

Seiya tomo una venda y la envolvio en la cortada de Saori haciendo presion para que esta dejara de sangrar- Es suficiente, gracias Seiya-

El caballero de bronce asintio mientras todos tenian su mirada clavada en Shion, sin duda era asombroso, se veia tal cual en la guerra santa. Sus pensamientos fueron desplazados en el momento que Saori volvio a explotar su cosmos y en breves momentos la habitacion se ilumino, el ataúd del antiguo maestro comenzo a brillar y a abrirse, dejando ver una figura de cabello marron-rojizo a los que todos conocian como el caballero dorado de Libra, Dokho

El chino se sento de la misma manera que lo habia hecho su mejor amigo y compañero de armas, aturdido y algo mareado por el esfuerzo, el cosmos de Athena lo hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y mirarla fijamente

Maestro...-Shiryu dejo escapar en susurro

Athena, como es que...-dijo observando su cuerpo que era tal cual lo habia dejado en la última guerra Santa unicamente vestia sus pantalones de entrenamiento marrones-Shion, tu tambien...- El antiguo maestro no salia de su impresion-

Dokho- interrumpio Saori- Antiguo maestro de Libra, estas aqui nuevamente, vivo- hizo una pausa- es decir ambos lo estan, porque he decidido que puedo darles una segunda oportunidad de vida en la que puedan disfrutar, en agradecimiento a su sacrificio en la guerra santa, ademas de que necesito el apoyo de ustedes en el nuevo santuario que con mucho esfuerzo levantamos, espero que el revivirlos sea de su agrado y no un tormento- Saori dijo contundente pero en un tono cariñoso

Ambos se arrodillaron ante ella y agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto y admiracion pues nuevamente Athena confiaba en ellos ademas de tener la generosidad de que su Diosa les reviviera

Athena, como siempre nosotros estaremos a tu servicio, lo que sea que nuestra diosa necesite, nosotros lo cumpliremos-Shion comenzó

Asi es Athena, le estamos infinitamente agradecidos de que nos haya traido de vuelta a la vida, para nosotros es algo imposible, y haremos lo que usted nos pida como es de costumbre, estamos a su servicio- el antiguo maestro continuó, ambos en la misma posicion

Saori les hizo un gesto de que se levantaran y asi lo hicieron- Shion,Dokho si los traje no fue para que entreguen sus vidas de nuevo, sino para que las vivan plenamente, ademas tengo grandes planes para el santuario por lo que necesitare de su ayuda y experiencia sobre todo, por favor no quiero que se sientan en deuda conmigo, simplemente es una nueva oportunidad,ahora-hizo una pausa mirando al antiguo caballero de Aries- Shion, pretendo, que si es de tu agrado y preferencia, me gustaria que pudieras actuar nuevamente como el patriarca del santuario, para mi seria un honor tenerte de nuevo en ese puesto- dijo Saori con una pequeña sonrisa

Shion hizo una reverencia- no podria estar mas honrado, Athena, con gusto tomare nuevamente el cargo- Saori asintio sonriendo, todo era perfecto

Dokho me gustaria que siguieras portando la armadura de Libra, y que con tu experiencia me ayudes con los caballeros restantes y los nuevos aspirantes-

Por supuesto Athena, lo hare mas que encantado-

Bien, ahora que les explique esto he de decirles que pretendo revivir a toda la orden dorada, y que necesito de su ayuda para que ellos comprendan lo que esta nueva oportunidad significa, dejando atras lo vivido, continuare con dos de mis caballeros que sé que tambien por su antiguedad en el santuario, se comportaran a la altura- finalizo Saori con temple de diosa

Puede contar con nosotros Athena, le ayudaremos a los demas a comprender esta situacion- Shion dijo y Dokho asintio apoyandolo

En ese caso...- Athena elevo su cosmos nuevamente-Aioros de Sagitario, levantate de nuevo mi fiel caballero, mi salvador- nuevamente todo comenzo a brillar y el ataúd con el simbolo del Signo Sagitario comenzo a abrirse- Seiya no pudo evitar sonreir al saber que al fin lo conoceria, aquel dueño de esa armadura que el habia portado en par de ocasiones

Tu tambien mi fiel caballero, has sido doblegado y obligado a cargar con una responsabilidad que no es tuya, Saga de Géminis- Saori culminó y lo mismo paso con el ataúd

Ikki no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto, Shiryu y Hyoga tenian un semblante preocupado, Shun estaba a la expectativa, y Seiya simplemente no sabia como reaccionar ante la idea de Saori por revivir a Saga entre los primeros

Aioros se sentó, tenia un dolor de cabeza espantoso, asi que se tomo la cabeza con una mano, para luego sentir el cosmos de Athena y reaccionar ante su presencia- Athena?- murmuro Sorprendido, pues la ultima vez que la vio era una bebé, por ende para Aioros era una sorpresa total

La joven de cabellos morados asintio- Aioros, mi salvador, permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Saori Kido, la reencarnacion de Athena, como supongo te imaginas, como te sientes?

Aioros se levanto de inmediato y coloco una rodilla en el suelo,cabeza abajo- Athena, me alegra ver que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano y que esta con vida, para mi es un honor

Oye, porque Aioros se ve como nosotros?- Seiya le pregunto a su grupo en un susurro

Seiya, recuerda que cuando Aioros murió tenia 14 años, supongo que por eso se ve de esa forma- Shiryu le respondió

Seiya se quedo pensando en ello pero rápidamente la voz de Saori lo desconcentro

Te agradezco, a ti que hayas hecho semejante sacrificio y por ende estas aquí de nuevo-Saori dijo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del ataud de Geminis abriéndose dejando ver sentado a un joven de cabello azul

El muchacho tenia ambas manos en su cabeza y estaba terriblemente mareado, todo le daba vueltas, por lo que se percato un poco tarde del cosmos de Athena

Pe...Pero que?- Saga se incorporo como pudo observandose a si mismo al igual que los demas solo vestia pantalones azul oscuro de entrenamiento

Saga...-Saori dijo alga sorprendida al ver como este se levantaba, el muchacho llevaba su cabello largo como siempre, con la diferencia de que se veia mucho mas joven que el caballero que ella conocía

Los caballeros de bronce no le quitaban la vista de encima, todos con el ceño fruncido y extrañados de lo que estaban viendo.

Saga de Géminis era apenas unos centímetros mas alto que Aioros, llevaba su cabello azul largo, el único detalle es que tenia cara de un adolescente, parecido al mismo caballero de Sagitario. Estaba totalmente en Shock,su respiración era agitada, no solo estaba vivo sino que también tenia la imagen de el a sus 15 años de edad, no tenia su mente clara del todo, aun pensaba que era un sueño o algo parecido, luego se percato de que si estaba muerto no podía soñar, obviamente.

Saga- repitio Saori para llamar su atencion nuevamente, y este volteo a verla de inmediato colocandose de rodillas al igual que Aioros, aun estaba en shock, y cuando se percato de quien estaba a su lado en la misma posicion, palidecio y se levanto de golpe retrocediendo un par de pasos donde se tropezo con Dokho y Shion lo sostuvo, el pobre muchacho estaba mas blanco de lo normal

Respira muchacho- Shion Le decia tomandolo por los Hombros- trata de calmarte- para Shion fue un impacto muy grande tambien pues conocia a Saga desde que era niño y verlo en esa etapa de adolescente era como si hubieran detenido el tiempo

Shi..on?- tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas de nuevo, se arrodillo con las manos en el suelo con dificultad para respirar, por una parte vio a Athena como la recordaba, tal vez un poco mas adulta, también vio a los caballeros de bronce los cuales recordaba perfectamente, ellos eran parte de su presente, pero verse de 15 años lo impacto, y ver a Aioros el que algún día fue su mejor amigo, vivo en la forma que lo recordaba, ademas de ver a Dokho y Shion respirando como el, fue demasiado, normalmente el se habría controlado fácilmente, siempre lo hacia, no se sorprendía tan fácil, pero el hecho de estar en ese cuerpo no le permitía controlar sus emociones y estuvo al borde de un colapso de no ser por Shion.

Shion se arrodillo a su lado tocándole la espalda- Eso, respira, todo esto es muy real Saga, también se que es mucha información para ti, si te calmas, te sera mas fácil entender todo, Athena te lo explicara, la presencia de todos aquí se que confunde tu pasado con lo ultimo que llego a ser tu presente- Shion le dijo con voz suave, cuando vio que estaba mejor y se levanto- pero ahora caballero de géminis necesito que controles tus emociones y escuches lo que nuestra diosa tiene para comunicar- dijo en tono mas autoritario

Saga respiro fuerte por ultima vez y controlo su mente, alzo la mirada encontrando la de Shion asintiendo y se levanto con su típico semblante diferente, habían sido 5 minutos de locura y confusión, pero ahora podía asimilarlo. Sin observar a nadie mas se coloco frente a su Diosa y coloco su rodilla en el suelo haciendo una reverencia- Athena- pronuncio con determinación

Saori había presenciado todo, para ella fue duro ver la reacción de su caballero, porque no sabia que en primer lugar Saga seria un adolescente, luego no tenia idea de el que ver a Aioros le causara tanto impacto,por lo que de momento se sintió mal por el y creyó que tal vez había sido mala idea revivirlos, porque les ocasionaría una molestia- Saga, lamento lo que te acabo de hacer pasar, no sabia que esto sucedería, te sientes mejor?- Saori dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz

Athena, no tiene que disculparse conmigo, por el contrario,lamento mi comportamiento y estoy dispuesto a cumplir con lo que usted me pida, ademas de estar agradecido con usted por semejante acto de nobleza, no lo merezco- Saga dijo aun en su posición

Saori asintió- No hay nada que disculpar, Aioros, Saga- Les llamo- están aquí porque he decidido traer de vuelta a toda mi orden de caballeros dorados, necesito de ustedes para que este santuario crezca nuevamente y de esta manera ustedes vivan tranquilamente- hizo una pausa para observarlos- esta segunda oportunidad es para que disfruten su vida aquí en el santuario y ademas puedan ayudar si lo desean a los aspirantes y nuevos aprendices, en fin ustedes decidirán que es lo que desean en realidad, preferí que fueran ustedes dos los siguientes porque han estado desde hace mucho tiempo en el santuario, y me pueden ayudar con los demás-

Estamos a sus ordenes Athena lo que decidas estará bien para nosotros - Aioros intervino

Cumpliremos lo que nos ordenes al pie de la letra Athena- Saga apoyo a su compañero

por ahora solo deseo que vivan en paz y superando el pasado, esta es una nueva vida y quiero que así comiencen-Ambos caballeros asintieron- Saga, no se que ha salido mal pero no estaba en mis planes traerte de vuelta a esta edad, averiguare que sucedió y prometo que arreglaremos esto, por ahora te pido paciencia-

no se preocupe por eso Athena, es suficiente para mi el hecho de estar con vida-

Bien, me gustaría proseguir con la ceremonia, ahora que ustedes, los mas experimentados están con vida no creo que haya mayor impacto para los demás caballeros, y considero que debería revivirlos a todos por igual, de esta manera sera mas seguro-le dio una mirada a sus caballeros de bronce los cuales asintieron ante su decisión, a ella le gustaba saber siempre la opinión de ellos, se había acostumbrado a su cercanía.

Sin mas, Athena elevo su cosmo nuevamente con su propia sangre en sus manos, y nuevamente el salón patriarcal brillo, cada rayo de luz broto de los ataúdes donde aparecerían los guerreros dorados. Elevo mas y mas su cosmos, Seiya había notado su cansancio desde que revivió a Aioros y Saga por lo que estaba mas que al pendiente de la joven, en orden los ataúdes comenzaron a abrirse dejando ver a los caballeros dorados que ella tanto había extrañado, solo que para su sorpresa y la de todos los presentes en el salón patriarcal, un niño salio del ataúd de Leo

Ay-se quejo el pequeño con una mano en la cabeza- que demonios me golpeo, me duele la cabeza- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños cortos que solo vestía pantalones rojos de entrenamiento, el pequeño Aioria de Leo de 10 años

Otro de la misma edad salio del ataúd de virgo cabello rubio y corto- por Buda, si que duele- dijo gruñendo, el pequeño Shaka de Virgo

Uno de 10 años pero mas alto que todos los demás se levanto- creo que derribe una pared con mi cabeza- decía mientras reía, el mas alto de los caballeros dorados, Aldebaran de Tauro

Un joven de 14 años se levanto cabello verde corto y semblante serio- Por Athena..- murmuro tomándose la cabeza - Shura de Capricornio

Tal vez utilice mucho mi telequinesis- Saco por conclusión un niño de cabellos morados mientras se levantaba Mu de Aries de 10 años

otro chico un poco mas grande se levantaba de igual manera, vestido con pantalones azules al igual que su cabello corto- voy a matar al que me noqueó, quien fue?- gruño Ángelo o mejor conocido como mascara de muerte de Cáncer de 13 años

ya deja de gritar mascara, mis hermosos oídos no pueden soportarte tanto tiempo- le gruño un chico de 12 años con cabello celeste, Afrodita de Piscis

Ay, quien me golpeo?-gruño adolorido otro niño de cabello azul que también se levanto algo enojado, Milo de Escorpio de 10 años

Esto seguro que es tu culpa Milo- gruño el mas chico de la orden dorada cabello turquesa y ojos, Camus de Acuario de 7 años

Por ultimo, el muchacho que se levanto lo hizo desde otro ataud perteneciente a Géminis, de alli emergió un joven de cabello azul que compartía el mismo rostro que su hermano gemelo, Kanon de Géminis y al parecer con el mismo problema que su hermano, ambos de 15 años, se miro sorprendido de estar vivo aunque no dijo nada mas

xxxxxxx

Todos los presentes en el salón patriarcal estaban Atónitos, los de bronce estaban asustados exceptuando a Ikki que no se carcajeo por respeto a Athena, Saori había disminuido su cosmos y estaba muy cansada, pero el ver a sus caballeros emerger como niños la dejo en shock al igual que Dokho y Shion quien se sentía de nuevo como en la época en la que lucharon para ganar sus armaduras

Alguien me explica que sucede aquí?- Dokho dijo

No... lo se se supone que deberían regresar en sus cuerpos normales, como ustedes, pero al parecer ninguno tiene la edad correcta- Saori hablo tímidamente

Los caballeros dorados son niños?- Seiya pregunto Atónito

Oigan ustedes porque nos están mirando de esa manera?- el pequeño Milo amenazo a Seiya y los demás bronces

Un momento, cálmense todos!- Shion se hizo sentir con voz autoritaria- a ver, Kanon ven aquí- le llamo al segundo gemelo

Kanon camino hacia Shion y permaneció de pie

Kanon, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas-Shion le pregunto tomándolo por los hombros

yo...- se llevo una mano a la cabeza- yo recuerdo, que estábamos en la guerra santa, luchábamos en el inframundo, mi ultima pelea fue con Radamanthys de Wyvern- hizo una pausa mirando a Shion a los ojos- y el muro de los lamentos...

Shion suspiro tranquilo y soltó a Kanon

Al parecer Señorita Athena, sus recuerdos están intactos- Shion le comunicó a su diosa

De pronto vio que cuando Shion se dirigió a Athena los caballeros dorados niños se arrodillaron ante Shion y no Ante Athena

Shion, por qué hacen eso, no se supone que saben que tu no eres el patriarca, que solo reviviste en la guerra santa- le susurro Dokho

Shion observo a los niños y decidió llamar a uno- Aioria, ven acá -

Si patriarca- el pequeño Aioria camino hacia el, lo cual era una mala señal se supone que ellos no sabían que Shion seria el nuevo patriarca

A ver, Aioria, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

el niño se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensando- pues, la verdad nada es como si ese ultimo momento después que me dormí, no existe, se que soy el caballero dorado de Leo gane mi armadura hace unos meses, la verdad tengo mi mente borrosa, recuerdo todo lo que he vivido pero lo ultimo no- dijo el pequeño arrugando la frente

Shion estaba asustado- A ver Aioria, te suena, la batalla de las 12 casas, la guerra santa, el muro de los lamentos?

El pequeño niño frunció mas el ceño- no se de que esta hablando ni que significa eso de la guerra y el muro, quiere que destruya una pared? porque puedo hacerlo patriarca, déjemelo a mi- dijo orgulloso el pequeño caballero de Leo señalándose con el pulgar

Ay por todos los Dioses, Athena, esto si es un problema, ninguno recuerda nada, están atascados en los recuerdos de su infancia-

Saori suspiro,sin duda no era lo que ella había planeado...

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y dependiendo de eso la continuo o no, espero sus reviews :3 nos leemos luego**_


	2. Capitulo II Y esto es solo el primer Dia

**Hola mis queridos lectores en vista de que a varios les ha gustado la historia, he decidido poner el segundo capitulo, por supuesto que habrá humor siempre ya que una historia con niños lo amerita y mas si son estos niños dorados, en fin espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo :3**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen :c**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II Y esto es solo el primer**_ ** _Día_**

Shion, Dokho y los que recuerdan nuestras vidas, les pido que por favor se encarguen de ayudar a sus compañeros, esto es temporal, encontrare la forma de devolverles sus cuerpos y memorias originales, mientras tanto es necesario que estos niños quienes son caballeros dorados, mantengan el orden como es debido, cuidando sus templos como lo han hecho, ellos ya son caballeros por lo que pueden portar sus armaduras, lo único que les pido es paciencia y un poco de ayuda-

Por supuesto Athena cuenta con nosotros, yo como patriarca me encargare de velar el orden de los caballeros- Shion habló

Yo puedo ayudarles en su entrenamiento por si hay algo que aún no dominan, necesitamos saber sus capacidades-Dokho le siguió

Saori asintió- Caballeros de bronce espero también contar con su valioso apoyo, sé que ahora sus prioridades son cuidar del santuario pues aún no sabemos qué capacidad tienen nuestros pequeños dorados-

Por supuesto Saori cuenta con nosotros, les indicaremos el camino- Seiya comento

Así es Saori no te dejaremos el peso a ti sola ni a los maestros- Shun le apoyo

Los demás asintieron- Gracias caballeros, ahora bien, niños- dijo ella levantándose del trono patriarcal y observando a cada uno de los guerreros- ustedes seguramente tendrán muchas dudas, por lo que poco a poco las iremos aclarando, aunque sea temporalmente es bueno que me conozcan, mi nombre es Saori Kido y soy la reencarnación de Athena en la tierra- culmino la peli lila

De inmediato toda la orden dorada se colocó en su habitual posición de reverencia con una rodilla en el suelo, Shion dio un asentimiento a su diosa para indicarle que los niños no estaban tan mal informados, a lo que ella le hizo un ademan para que se acercara.

Como saben, Shion es el patriarca del santuario y continuaran teniendo el mismo respeto de siempre ante él, además- hizo una pausa para también llamar a Dokho- él, es el antiguo maestro caballero dorado Dokho de libra y él se encargara de ayudarles con el entrenamiento que necesiten, igual que al patriarca le deben todo el respeto posible-

Los niños asintieron en señal de que estaban entendiendo a la perfección

De igual manera, Saori llamo a sus caballeros de bronce con un ademan, y todos se acercaron, Shion se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía su diosa y de inmediato intervino

Athena, si pretende presentarles a sus caballeros de bronce, le recomiendo no los mencione con ese rango puesto que conozco a todos estos niños y le puedo asegurar que no les tendrán el mas mínimo respeto, así que le sugiero que los llame, caballeros divinos, después de todo portaron esas armaduras en Elíseos- Shion le dijo susurrado a Athena a lo que esta asintió y sonrió suavemente, dándole la razón al antiguo carnero

Niños, también he de presentarles a mis fieles caballeros, me han ayudado mucho en batalla y merecen todo el respeto por parte de todos nosotros incluida yo, quiero que conozcan a mis caballeros divinos, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda y su hermano mayor Ikki de Fénix, respectivamente- dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno- Espero contar con todo su respeto para con ellos, y de igual manera están para ayudarles en su proceso para mejorar como caballeros dorados de acuerdo?-

Algunos tenían dudas, otros solo asintieron, tenían muchas preguntas, y por supuesto se sintieron ofendidos al saber que eran los más cercanos a la diosa, pero de igual manera ninguno replicó y se limitaron a asentir

Ya que todo está claro, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas casas, mañana será otro día y nos reuniremos nuevamente- Saori culmino su discurso con temple de Diosa, había aprendido a imponer muy bien su figura a medida que creció, ahora con 15 años podía dominar a la perfección su rol, y además demostrarle a los más cercanos su cariño y amistad.

Los mini caballeros dorados se retiraron a sus templos dejando solo los mayores allí

Lo hiciste bien Saori- Seiya le apoyo

Así es, se ve que te tienen mucho respeto- apoyo Hyoga

Lo que dicen sus caballeros es verdad Athena, en el poco tiempo que estén en su forma de infantes, no creo que den mayor problema- Shion dijo apoyando a Saori

Ella asintió- Espero que así sea, por ahora me gustaría descansar, Aioros, Saga, Kanon, pueden ir también a sus casas ya mañana les encomendare algo importante-

Los tres asintieron y al unísono dijeron- Sí, Athena- retirándose

Con respecto a ustedes, pueden tomar sus posiciones como siempre, Seiya por favor escóltame a mi salón personal y luego te puedes retirar a descansar como todos-

Con gusto- Seiya asintió y se retiraron

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la casa de Aioros, estos le dieron directamente en el rostro, el caballero de sagitario se revolvió entre las sabanas, había olvidado lo que era sentir el calor del sol tocando su piel, el sueño que le producía saber que tenía que levantarse temprano, siempre fue un caballero muy responsable se presentaba en el salón del patriarca a tiempo, pero hoy era especial, hoy Athena dijo que los convocaría, así que no tenía que reportarse, ella les había permitido descansar un poco sus mentes que habían sido expuestas a tantas emociones la noche anterior.

Aioros respiro profundo, se estiro un poco y se dirigió a la cocina, bebió un vaso de agua y se percató de que no tenía nada para comer, se imaginó que tanto tiempo la casa de Sagitario sola, había ocasionado eso, por lo tanto se prepararía para salir al pueblo y adquirir algo de alimento. De pronto recordó a Aioria, estaba muy impresionado, cuando le dijeron de su resurrección pensó que encontraría a su hermano como un adulto, pero volverlo a ver como un niño simplemente fue un deleite, aunque sea temporalmente tendría la oportunidad de enseñarle cosas que nunca pudo hacer, aun así en el fondo deseaba ver el hombre en el que se había convertido su pequeño hermano, sonrió para sí mismo y se preparó para salir

xxxxx

Definitivamente su hermano no había tenido la misma reacción que él, por supuesto para Kanon todo fue más sencillo, si pudo sentir la ansiedad de su gemelo pero no se permitió aquella reacción tan volátil que el mismo había tenido. Saga no había dormido mucho, paso la noche pensando en el pasado, todos los pecados que había cometido desde las doce casas hasta la guerra santa, si bien había tenido buena intención en esta última, no se perdonaba el hecho de haber eliminado a Shaka con una técnica tan ruin y baja como la exclamación de Athena, además de intentarla nuevamente contra sus otros compañeros, era algo que no podía perdonarse. Dio demasiadas vueltas y se dormía cada cierto tiempo, pero cada vez que lo hacía se levantaba agitado, intranquilo, con el recuerdo del suicidio de Athena en su mente, imágenes que no podía borrar.

7 de la mañana, estaba despierto desde las 5:30 cuando se levantó prácticamente gritando el nombre de su diosa, en definitiva no pasaría más tiempo allí acostado solo para que su cuerpo sucumbiera al cansancio y le diera más pesadillas, así que se colocó una franelilla y subió al techo de Géminis que era donde le gustaba estar.

En la misma casa, Kanon habría dormido perfectamente bien si su hermano no lo hubiera despertado tantas veces con sus quejidos, gruñidos y uno que otro nombre. Cuando bajaron de la sala patriarcal ninguno de los tres se dirigió la palabra, aun cuando Aioros se quedó en Sagitario, los gemelos caminaron en silencio absoluto y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sin pronunciar una vocal. El gemelo menor aun no sabía cómo reaccionar a semejante locura, no solo estaba vivo sino que tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente, aunado a eso toda la orden dorada había sido convertida en un club de niños exploradores, aun así muchos recuerdos sobre su hermano y la guerra santa eran los que no le permitían hablarle a Saga, no porque creía que era un traidor, sino porque no sabía cómo tocar el tema con su gemelo, tenían mucho que decirse sin embargo, esta vez dejaría que él fuera quien diese el primer paso, no quería atormentarlo. Sintió como su cosmos se movía por Géminis y luego lo noto afuera, así que solo se volteó y se dispuso a recuperar el sueño perdido

xxxxxxxxx

Cuatro niños se encontraban en el coliseo vistiendo ropas de entrenamiento y sin embargo solo correteaban y hacían escandalo jugando a las luchas tranquilamente. Otros dos más grandes observaban desde las gradas hasta que uno decidió dar un paso

Que haces mascara, a dónde vas?- su compañero le pregunto

Ven afrodita, vamos a darles un juego mejor que ese- Sonrió macabramente

A veces me pregunto por qué te sigo, y luego recuerdo que es porque me divierto mucho- Sonrió de la misma manera y se dirigieron al coliseo

Mu de Aries se encontraba observando al igual que Camus de Acuario, pues sus compañeros habían pactado una lucha, en el suelo Aioria y Milo se revolcaban en la tierra

Ya te lo dije Milo, soy mucho mejor que tú, no pienses que puedes ganarme, no tienes oportunidad- Aioria dijo malicioso encima del escorpión sosteniéndole ambos brazos

Y que creíste que me voy a rendir tan fácil, Ja! sigue soñando gato doméstico-

Ambos tenían uno que otro raspón y cortes en la cara, Milo le dio una patada a Aioria en el estómago lo que hizo a este soltarlo, el escorpión lo tomo por el cuello mientras lo apretaba, pero Aioria le dio con el codo en el abdomen, lo que hizo que se soltaran nuevamente

Esto no es suficiente Milo, usemos nuestro cosmos y decidamos esto de una buena vez- El león le grito con furia y puño cerrado

Me parece perfecto, así te derrotare rápidamente- Sonrió con maldad Milo

Y porque mejor no nos enfrentan a nosotros eh mocosos?- Mascara les grito mientras se acercaba

Largate Ángelo estamos ocupados- Rugió Aioria

Uy tú y cuantos más pequeño gato- Mascara le dijo golpeándole la frente con un dedo

Hey ya déjalo!- Mu le grito de pronto

Tu calladito, enano- Afrodita intervino

Pf, podemos vencerles, pero mi pelea es con Aioria- esta vez fue Milo

Es decir, tienen miedo, estas asustado de que te envié al yomotsu, escorpión-

A que viniste, Ángelo?- pregunto calmadamente Camus cruzado de brazos

Mira pero si tenemos al más enano de la orden también, aun no sé cómo te dieron la armadura dorada siendo tan solo un mocoso- mascara no lo decía por la altura ya que el acuariano solo era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que Milo y Aioria

Quieres averiguarlo?- Camus sonrió de lado y cerro un puño

Tranquilo Cam, nuestra pelea no es con ellos, solo quieren molestar, pero si en serio quieren pelear no hay necesidad de que Mu y Camus intervengan, yo lo hare- Milo termino enfrentando cara a cara a Mascara

Milo, Milo siempre defendiendo a tu pequeño amigo, recuerda, somos caballeros dorados y en el momento que nos ataquen, el tendrá que pelear por sí mismo, así que te voy a proponer algo, dos pelearan contra mí, y dos contra Afrodita, que tal eso?-

Milo le dio una mirada intensa con una sonrisa arrogante - insisto, mi pelea no es contigo mascara pero, ya que tanto insistes en que te de una paliza pues como negarme, cierto Camus?- El pequeño escorpión continuaba con su pedantería mientras que pedía apoyo en su mejor amigo

Como respuesta positiva el más chico de la orden asintió dándole una sonrisa de cómplice a su compañero y de inmediato comenzó a descender la temperatura. Mascara y Afrodita se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a retroceder en posición de pelea elevando sus cosmos. Aioria se dio percato de la situación y supo que había comenzado por lo que rápidamente ataco al doceavo guardián con un puño, mientras Mu negaba con la cabeza y afrodita esquivaba el golpe con un salto hacia atrás.

Que lento eres, pequeña mascota- Afrodita le dijo riendo

Si piensan ganarnos con esa velocidad están equivocados- Mascara rugió

Tranquilo mask, a este paso no tendremos porque movernos de nuestra posición- Decía Milo riendo

Yo les voy a enseñar a respetar mocosos-

Mascara rugió furioso ante las risas constantes de Milo y preparo un puño con su cosmos el cual nunca llego.

Pero... qué?- Mascara estaba sorprendido, no se había percatado en que tanto el cómo afrodita estaban pegados al suelo por una enorme capa de hielo grueso que cubría de las rodillas hacia abajo, cortesía del pequeño caballero de hielo

Decías algo, Ángelo?- Camus le dedico una sonrisa victoriosa y por supuesto con suma arrogancia y prepotencia- Tenemos mucho que hacer, me avisan cuando se descongelen

Enano!- Rugió Afrodita

Tal vez merezcan una de mis agujas no creen?- Milo comenzó

Ah no seas arrogante insecto, déjame algo a mi también tal vez pueda darles un sacudón con mi puño relámpago- Aioria se quejo

En ese momento se acercó una sombra mucho más grande que ellos, los miraba con desapruebo y cruzado de brazos. Saga había sentido el cosmos del guardián de Acuario seguido del cuarto caballero y Afrodita, por lo tanto se imaginó que algo no estaba bien así que se levantó de su cómoda posición en el techo de Géminis y se dispuso a ir al coliseo.

S…Saga- Retrocedió Milo

Que se supone que están haciendo?- El gemelo mayor pregunto en tono autoritario y sintió que era como retroceder en el tiempo.

Los Seis mini caballeros intentaron dar sus distintas versiones al mismo tiempo, cada uno para su conveniencia, provocando un escándalo de padre y señor nuestro lo que hizo a Saga perder su diminuta cantidad de paciencia

Cierren la boca-Les gritó, y de inmediato el coliseo parecía un cementerio- Ahora, Mu quiero que me lo expliques, los demás en silencio, no los quiero escuchar-

Mu tembló repentinamente, Saga lo intimidaba muchísimo, claro él era tan caballero dorado como él, pero nunca había tenido tanta relación con el guardián de Géminis por lo que verlo a los ojos era sumamente aterrador

Pu…pues yo- dijo pateando una piedrita y mirando al suelo- es… estábamos aquí practicando y... y...- observo a mascara y afrodita que le hacian una seña de que si hablaba se moria

Y? habla ya que no tengo todo el día-

Bueno- dijo encogiendose de hombros- bueno ellos querían pelear con nosotros y por más que nos negamos no nos dejaban en paz así que decidimos hacerles frente-

Saga se armó de paciencia, se tocó el puente de la nariz pensando en que este tan solo era el primer día

Hey Saga, no pensaras que íbamos a huir, eso no es de hombres, tu nos lo enseñaste, recuerdas?- Milo avanzo dos pasos hacia el mayor para que lo observara bien, estaba determinado a hacer valer su posición

Ya lo sé Milo, pero dejarse provocar también es absurdo, este par siempre lo hace, así que les agradezco no seguir con estas peleas entre ustedes, solo se los diré esta vez, la próxima tal vez terminen en la otra dimensión- dijo ya volteándose para irse- y va para todos- los pequeños no dijeron nada pero se estremecieron

Y Camus...- el nombrado lo miro a los ojos esperando una reprimiendo seguro- excelente técnica- Saga pronuncio sonriendo de lado, se había percatado del hielo en los pies de los otros caballeros, Camus sonrió orgulloso y asintió- Pero ya no lo hagas contra ellos, y ya puedes descongelarlos

No le gustaba la idea pero igual lo hizo por ser una orden de un superior. A lo lejos en las gradas el otro gemelo observaba todo llego al mismo tiempo que Saga solo que al verlo lo dejo actuar- Bien, hermanito el patriarca estará complacido, no vas a cambiar esa bondad tuya- dijo esto último sonriéndose y levantándose para irse

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bah, lástima que llego Saga si no, ese par no la cuenta- Aioria se quejaba

Lo que hiciste fue meternos en tremendo Lío Aioria, agradece que nos dieron solo una advertencia, pero pudo haber llegado a los oídos del patriarca- Mu le decía seriamente

Relájate Mu, nada va a pasar- Aioria replicaba- aunque esto no significa que tú y yo terminamos esa pelea Milo- dijo volteándose para ver al susodicho

Ja!, tranquilo gato doméstico te daré tu pelea, pero hoy no, se me ocurre otra cosa para pasar la tarde- Milo dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Que se estará cocinando dentro de esa cabeza- Camus negaba con los ojos cerrados

Jeje tengo un plan, recuerdan que les dije que se me hacían extraño esos tales caballeros divinos-

Si pero, que es lo que tienen?- Aioria intervino

Agh eres muy tonto en verdad Aioria, que no te das cuenta, nos dijeron que ellos son caballeros divinos, pero yo no lo creo- Milo replicaba

Estoy de acuerdo, dijeron que eran caballeros divinos pero, usan armaduras de bronce- Camus dijo con una mano en la barbilla, su típica pose intelectual que ya desarrollaba

Es cierto, no me había percatado de eso!- Aioria pensó por un momento

Por supuesto que no- susurro Milo desconcertado de tanta lentitud por su compañero dorado

Y eso que tiene que ver, parecen ser experimentados, tienen la edad de Saga, Kanon y tú hermano, no necesariamente mienten- Mu defendió a su maestro lemuriano

Claro, pero porque le debemos tanto respeto, nosotros somos caballeros dorados, tenemos armaduras de Oro!, ellos solo son unos bronce superdotados-Milo dijo ya molesto

Y en que estás pensando?- Camus intervino

Pues, veamos de que son capaces, pero primero, les haremos una broma-

Camus se golpeó la frente, Mu negó con la cabeza y Aioria sonrió ampliamente

xxxxxx

En la casa de capricornio se encontraba su guardián de 14 años que no había podido salir aun, eran las tres de la tarde y se sentía muy mal, la fiebre lo estaba aniquilando, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y lo peor, esas imágenes iban y venían en su mente, cosas que no recordaba haber hecho.

Que es lo que me pasa, que son esas imágenes?- el Joven Shura decía tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, el muchacho estaba acostado en el sofá de su templo pensando en que probablemente debería llamar a alguien para que supiera de su condición o tal vez debería ir a la enfermería general del santuario, pero cualquiera de las dos cosas tenía que esperar, por ahora no podía levantarse de allí

¿Hola?- Una voz dijo entrando a su templo

Shura reconoció la voz de su amigo, Aioros que venía entrando a su casa, estaba tan perdido en el dolor que no se percató de su cosmos

Shura, puedo pasar? me dirijo a ver al patriarca- Decía algo inseguro pues no veía a nadie en la casa de capricornio y todo estaba oscuro, tampoco podía sentir el cosmos del guardián

Aioros- dijo en un gruñido que le había costado mucho pronunciar- en la sala

Aioros se acercó lo más que pudo y busco el interruptor de la luz

Shura! estas bien?- el noveno guardián se preocupó cuando encontró al joven muy pálido sentado en el sofá con ambas manos en la cabeza- te ves muy mal, y estas ardiendo en fiebre

Aioros, es que no sé qué me sucede, tengo estas imágenes en mi cabeza, no sé qué son, no reconozco nada de lo que veo-

Aioros supo de inmediato lo que pasaba, a Shura le estaban volviendo sus memorias así que pensó en que era prudente hablar con Athena y el patriarca

Qué clase de imágenes?-

Pues primero pensé que era una pesadilla porque en ellas veía como una versión mía te asesinaba, luego estaba vestido con una armadura extraña, la reconocí como mi armadura pero, era negra, decía que venía por la cabeza de Athena, y otro montón de cosas Aioros, estoy muy asustado amigo, crees que me voy a convertir en esa persona- Shura le pregunto consternado, si bien él y el guardián de sagitario tenían la misma edad, se sentía en la necesidad de hablar con alguien porque estaba aterrado

Aioros puso una mano en los cabellos verdes de Shura y les revolvió dándole una sonrisa - Tranquilo Shura, no debes angustiarte, te diré que, iremos a ver al patriarca y Athena ellos te explicaran bien lo que sucede, vas a estar muy bien no necesitas preocuparte por nada, por ahora buscare un par de aspirinas y en lo que te mejores veremos al patriarca-

El décimo guardián asintió más tranquilo ahora- Aioros, tú sabes que es lo que está mal conmigo?

No tienes nada malo, y sí, lo sé pero no me corresponde ser quien te explique así que recupérate y pronto lo sabrás- dicho esto Aioros salió a la enfermería dejando calmado a su amigo

xxxxx

El pequeño rubio que cada día entrenaba para asegurar su cercanía a Dios, se encontraba en posición de loto meditando al este de las 12 casas, allí con toda la paz del universo su cosmos era capaz de concentrarse y fluir con su energía. Solo había algo que el día de hoy estaba sacando de quicio al pequeño Shaka, y eso era el supuesto caballero divino de Pegaso junto al silencioso dragón, el Pegaso no dejaba de hablar, si bien él estaba a unos metros del pequeño Buda, su voz era intolerable.

Como es de escandaloso, y eso se supone que es un caballero divino?- gruño el pequeño Shaka

Aun así Shaka continuaba allí porque sabía que debía practicar al aire libre además de que soportar los ruidos exteriores eran parte de su práctica, sin embargo, Pegaso era otro nivel de dificultad y estaba poniendo sus nervios de punta

Estas guardias son absurdas Shiryu, nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí!- gruño Seiya gritando a los cuatro vientos

Tengo que recordarte que estamos aquí por los pequeños dorados?-

Ya lo sé, hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad tenemos que vigilarlos-dijo pateando el suelo- lo que no entiendo es porque nosotros, hay muchos caballeros en el santuario que pueden cumplir con el papel de niñero-

Shiryu negó con la cabeza sonriendo ante la actitud infantil de Seiya, que a pesar de los dos años que habían pasado, seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo rebelde

xxxx

Milo, Camus y Aioria se encontraban en el ala este del santuario, vigilando a los caballeros divinos que hacían guardia, los tres se subieron a los árboles y escondieron su cosmos para poner en práctica su maravilloso plan, o mejor dicho el plan de Milo. Mu por otra parte desistió de la idea de molestar a los divinos y se negó a acompañarlos, Camus mientras tanto fue arrastrado como siempre por las travesuras de su mejor amigo que siempre conseguía que participara en dichos actos y Aioria estaba más que contento con el plan

Bien! comencemos- Milo sonrió con malicia y disparo una de sus agujas en el cuello de Seiya

El caballero de Pegaso brinco por la picadura tomándose el cuello- Creo que me pico un animal- dijo volteando a todas partes

De seguro fue una abeja o algo, no me digas que te dolió Seiya?- rio un poco Shiryu

Ja! una abeja no podría asustarme jamás Shiryu, yo pelee contra Hades- decía señalándose orgulloso

Pero claro que fue un animal, esta bestia- decía Camus refiriéndose a Milo estaba algo frustrado y negaba con la cabeza

Milo se rio en silencio al igual que Aioria- Ese tonto, vamos Camus haz lo tuyo ponlos a temblar-

Camus ya resignado a su participación en esta locura comenzó a bajar la temperatura poco a poco al grado de que Seiya y Shiryu se frotaron sus cuerpos con las manos

Pero qué demonios?- Seiya dijo mientras temblaba un poco

Esto es extraño- Shiryu comento

Oye Hyoga no es gracioso! Deja de hacer eso-Seiya grito enojado mientras otro piquete, esta vez en la pierna lo tomo por sorpresa- Auch, que demonios sucede

Shh- le cayó Shiryu- creo que esto va más allá de una simple coincidencia Seiya- le susurro a su amigo

Uh?

Una más, una más!- Aioria pedía emocionado y retorciéndose de la risa

De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Milo le dijo sacando de nuevo su aguja escarlata y disparándola en la espalda de Seiya, solo que esta vez el caballero de Pegaso la esquivo. Shiryu que había desaparecido momentáneamente reapareció en el árbol junto a las tres pequeñas bestias que hacían sus bromas, logrando asustar a los tres mini caballeros que bajaron disparados.

Entonces que tenemos aquí, Aioria de leo, Milo de escorpión y Camus de Acuario eh?- Seiya comenzó cruzado de brazos

Shiryu se mantuvo del otro lado de los niños cerrándoles el paso

Si pero ya nos íbamos- Aioria dijo rápidamente intentando huir pero el dragón estaba parado como un enorme muro del otro lado

Entonces, creen que debamos informar de esto al patriarca?- Shiryu les hablo con seriedad

No creo que sea necesario- Rio nervioso Aioria agitando sus manos

Bueno ustedes están molestando a caballeros de mayor rango que el suyo, porque no deberíamos reportarlos-Seiya continuo aterrando a los dorados

Milo se molestó con el comentario de Pegaso y se dejó llevar- Mayor rango? no me hagas reír, nosotros somos caballeros dorados y ustedes no son más que unos simples caballeros de bronce- rugió el escorpión

Seiya y Shiryu se congelaron en su sitio, los niños estaban cuestionando su posición tal como Shion había tratado de evitar

Escuchen, nosotros...- Pero Seiya fue interrumpido por otra presencia

Es suficiente, Milo, Aioria, Camus vengan conmigo- Dokho de libra se hizo presente con su imponente armadura dorada y un semblante muy serio

Los tres niños pasaron saliva mientras caminaban detrás del viejo maestro

Esto, claramente es tu culpa Milo- Camus le dijo

Si Milo ahora estamos en un enorme problema, ese caballero no se ve nada amigable- Aioria comento de brazos cruzados haciendo puchero

Ya cállense ambos que bien que me ayudaron en esto, son tan culpables como yo- gruño el escorpión

Sin duda los pequeños dorados no esperaban ser descubiertos de tal forma, por supuesto Shiryu pudo percatarse del cosmos de Camus al descender la temperatura y luego Seiya había sentido otro cosmos aunado al piquete en su pierna así que ambos le dieron una emboscada a los mini caballeros, esta situación sin duda sería un problema, como controlar a todos estos infantes y sus travesuras que además incluyen sus técnicas especiales, eso sin mencionar el hecho de sus venenosos comentarios acerca de su poder divino, esta iba a ser una larga semana

xxxxxxx

Saori estaba muy angustiada, había pasado todo el día investigando y aun no tenía nada del por qué sucedió todo esto con sus caballeros, su frustración era visible y Shion se estremecía con cada uno de sus suspiros de derrota.

Athena, no debe mortificarse, encontraremos una solución a nuestro problema, no se preocupe- Shion estaba a su lado pensativo la verdad no tenía ni idea de porque había sucedido esto si todo estaba tan bien con él y Dokho, al menos en la parte de sus memorias

Lo sé Shion, pero no los traje a la vida para que sufrieran nuevamente, por eso es imperativo encontrar una solución a esto- Dijo Saori algo decaída

Athena, piense que por ahora ellos solo están continuando con su vida, es como haberse quedado dormido y despertar, por ahora son solo niños y sus prioridades son solo jugar, divertirse, sin descuidar su entrenamiento, claro, pero lo que quiero decir, es que ellos no están sufriendo-

Si, tienes razón Shion, la mayoría solo piensa en eso, pero no dejo de pensar en Aioros, Kanon y Saga, por ellos tres debo apresurarme, de seguro nada de esto es fácil-

En ese momento se anunciaba la llegada de un joven al salón, venia vistiendo su armadura dorada con el casco debajo del brazo, tras observar a su excelencia y a la Deidad el muchacho puso una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto

Hijo, a que debemos tu presencia en el salón patriarcal, paso algo malo?- Shion inicio la conversación

No, patriarca, todo está bien por ahora, uno que otro detalle con los niños, nada que no se pueda solucionar- hizo una pausa levantando la mirada hacia Athena- En esta oportunidad me gustaría tener una conversación con la Diosa, si es posible, si está ocupada yo volveré en otro momento- Hizo un movimiento para retirarse como arrepintiéndose de haber llegado hasta ahí en primer lugar.

Por supuesto que no, Saga, hablemos- ella le sonrió y de inmediato Shion le hizo una reverencia

Yo iré a buscar a Dokho, algo me dice que él sabe algo sobre los niños-

Athena le hizo una seña para que continuara, dejando al caballero de géminis y a ella solos- Entonces, cuéntame Saga, que te tiene tan inquieto- le dijo con una sonrisa, por un momento, el joven caballero se perdió en el rostro de Saori que lo invitaba a conversar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pasaron alrededor de 10 segundos antes de que el muchacho se percatara de su tontería, una eternidad, si le preguntaban

Pues...- Athena le hizo una señal para que se levantara y así lo hizo, tomo aire para poder enfrentar lo que se venía a continuación- Athena quiero ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas por todos mis pecados, estoy consciente de que traicione su confianza no una, sino dos veces y aceptare sin ningún tipo de resistencia el castigo que se me imponga- Termino Saga con la mirada baja, sentía mucha vergüenza de tener que mirar a los ojos a Athena y confesarle todos sus crímenes, pero era algo que debía hacer, la culpa lo estaba matando, necesitaba que ella escuchara que lo sentía, aunque eso no remediara la situación.

Saga...- ella pronuncio y a él le recorrió un escalofrió por toda su espalda- estoy consciente de cada una de tus acciones pasadas, sin embargo no tengo nada que reprocharte, puesto que todas tus acciones fueron basadas en la protección de mi persona. Lo que has hecho...- Saga pensó que se iba a morir en ese momento, las piernas le fallaban, sentía demasiada culpa y no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, la mirada de un traidor, de un cobarde- solo puedo llamarlo- continuo Athena- valentía, lealtad y compromiso- el tercer guardián levanto la mirada que estaba llena de confusión, Saori sonrió- No me mires así Saga, entiendo perfectamente todas tus acciones y las de tus compañeros, incluyendo a Shion, sé que la primera vez estabas bajo la influencia de Ares quien no pierde la oportunidad de hacerme daño a través de mis caballeros, lamentablemente tú fuiste elegido en esta era, sin embargo, otros han estado en tu lugar- el joven le prestaba toda su atención a sus palabras no quería perderse nada de lo que parecía un sueño, estaba atónito -

A...Athena yo- en definitiva sus piernas le fallaron y este cayo de rodillas ante su diosa conmovido por todo lo que Athena acababa de decir, ella se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el tomando su rostro entre sus suaves y delicadas manos- yo... no sé, porque insistes en salvar el alma de un condenado como yo, no entiendo ni siquiera porque te molestaste en revivir a un infeliz como yo-

Estas equivocado, para mí, todos mis caballeros cumplieron la orden que se les dio, el que Shion, Ángelo, Afrodita, Shura, Camus y tú se aliaran con Hades pasando por encima de todo el santuario para cumplir con su objetivo, algo que sería decisivo para determinar la victoria de la guerra santa, es ... valiente, honrado y leal, por eso no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, tú crees que eres culpable, pero no es así, salvaste muchas vidas entre ellas la mía-

El joven caballero estaba muy sorprendido, cuando imagino esta conversación lo hizo pensando en que su cabeza terminaría mínimo en Cabo Sunion, sabía que no le condenarían por tanto tiempo siendo que Athena no era cruel, pero imaginó su castigo tantas veces que casi pretendió que era real. Ahora con la declaración de su Diosa no sabía cómo reaccionar- Athena yo...- a Saga se le quebró la voz y al bajar la cabeza se escondieron un par de lágrimas en su rostro

Saori- interrumpió ella- por favor, como Diosa te pido que me llames de esa forma y que detengas esta formalidad que es innecesaria, tú mismo has observado cómo me llevo con mis caballeros de bronce- Ella hizo una pausa para sonreírle y llevar sus manos a los hombros del muchacho- deseo tener esa misma relación con todos ustedes, ahora te pido que dejes de culparte y que vivas tranquilamente, puedes hacer eso por mí- dijo llevando nuevamente su delicada mano a la mejilla del caballero

Saga asintió estúpidamente perdido en los ojos compasivos de Saori- Discúlpeme, estoy muy agradecido con su benevolencia, no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que hace por nosotros Athen...- ella le dio una mirada- Saori- corrigió - en verdad, no sé qué decir-

No digas nada, ve y vive tu vida tranquilo, libre de frustraciones, de culpas, de remordimientos, solo ve y vive sabiendo que eres uno de los caballeros más leales a tu diosa, entiendes?- El asintió, se sentía como un niño pequeño al que le dan instrucciones de portarse bien- una última cosa Saga, esto te lo voy a pedir como tu Diosa- dijo ella levantándose y haciendo que el la imitara

Lo que usted desee, lo voy a cumplir sin importar cuanto me cueste-

Ella asintió con semblante serio- mi petición solo tú la puedes cumplir, depende únicamente de ti- observo al joven de 15 años asentir esperando deseoso de saber- quiero que dejes de bajar la cabeza, ahora que entiendes tu inocencia y la importancia de tus actos, deseo que no te denigres a ti mismo bajando la cabeza, quiero verte como el imponente caballero de Géminis al cual todos temen ver, por su presencia tan poderosa e influyente, queda claro caballero?-

El muchacho se hallaba sorprendido ante la petición, Athena lo conocía bien, sabía que le costaría integrarse nuevamente y cambiar su actitud- De acuerdo, así será Athena-

Saori!- dijo ella en tono de reproche y con un pequeño puchero- es Saori y no es "usted" es "tu", apréndetelo, no te he dado un castigo nunca, pero no tientes a la suerte Saga, si me vuelves a llamar Athena o usted, tal vez unos días en Cabo Sunion te hagan recapacitar- dijo ella reprimiendo una sonrisita traviesa, el joven se rio ante la "amenaza" y se llevó una mano a la cabeza en confusión

De acuerdo Saori, tu ganas, voy a intentarlo- ella asintió sonriente, se veía como una niña feliz ante esa respuesta positiva- Ahora si me disculpas no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo, iré a cumplir mi guardia-

Dicho esto él salió del salón patriarcal algo perdido en sus ideas y en lo extraño que se sentía luego de hablar con Saori, sin duda ella había quitado un peso enorme de su espalda por lo que seguramente dormiría muy bien, sin embargo su pecho estaba intranquilo, estaba ansioso y no tenía idea de por qué.

Saori por su parte se sintió muy bien al poder ayudar al caballero de Géminis que tanto había sufrido pensando lo peor, libero a esa alma tan adolorida y atormentada, así que ahora con un problema menos podía dedicarse a su labor principal, los mini caballeros que debían a como diera lugar recuperar su edad, si no, no podría encontrar lo que buscaba, por supuesto tenía otras opciones, Aioros, Saga, Kanon incluso podría Shura ser un candidato además de los de bronce, sin embargo ya había pensado en la posibilidad de otros de sus dorados, aun así no podía hacer nada más sino encontrar la solución, suspiro cansada y retomo sus libros, pero en su pecho una sensación extraña la invadía.

Xxxxx

Milo venia corriendo por las doce casas dispuesto a llegar a la suya, estaba muy molesto, Dokho les había explicado lo que ser un caballero divino significaba y la poca importancia que tenía el rango de caballero, les dejo muy claro que solo era relevante el cosmos del individuo y conquistar nuevos sentidos. Para el escorpión era difícil de entenderlo, pues siempre le habían dicho que un caballero dorado era la mayor gloria que podía alcanzarse en el santuario, no había nada que superara la fuerza y convicción de un santo de oro, sin embargo las palabras de Dokho retumbaban en su cabeza mientras corría y corría

Perdido en sus pensamientos el joven caminaba bajando por las doce casas, hace unos minutos estuvo en la sala del patriarca y ahora bajaba distraído por la casa de escorpio hasta que algo lo golpeo en el abdomen, lo hizo doblarse y observar atónito a su atacante-Milo? El niño observo a su mayor con algo de temor, pero al percatarse de que era Saga lo termino abrazando con puños y ojos cerrados, estaba muy enojado y eso lo hacía sentir impotente- Que te paso Milo por qué estas así?- Saga se colocó a su altura para observarlo bien a los ojos, sabía que algo le había sucedido y el pretendía ayudarlo, después de todo le tenía mucho aprecio al octavo guardián y en su forma de niño le hacía recordar viejos tiempos.

* * *

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado, que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa una lagrima o algo jaja lo importante es que se adentren en la historia que por ser los primeros capítulos va en un tono de vida normal, ya hablaremos de nuestros enemigos en el siguiente episodio si es que así ustedes quieren, agradezco enormemente sus reviews del capitulo pasado ojala los sigan dejando y me cuenten que tal?, saluditos nos leemos en el proximo,bye!**


	3. Capitulo III Bajo Ataque

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, tarde un poquito en subir el otro capitulo pero finalmente aqui esta, hice muchas correcciones y aplique algunos consejos de mis maravillosos seguidores, en fin, espero que lo disfruten y les guste como estoy abordando las personalidades de los caballeros. Gracias por leer**_

* * *

 _ **Los Personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3 Bajo Ataque**_

 _Santuario, Escalones de las 12 Casas_

Milo era muy arrogante y no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie así que termino por rechazar al gemelo- No es nada, discúlpame ya me iba- dijo dando unos pasos para irse cuando el joven le tomó del brazo para retenerlo

-Milo, ¿no confías en mí? puedes contármelo- hizo una pausa para colocar una mano en el hombro del pequeño- tal vez si me lo dices me enoje igual que tú y vayamos juntos a partirle la cara a quien sea que lo merezca- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente como él sabía que le gustaba a Milo

El escorpión gruño y luego suspiro, después de todo si alguien podía ayudarlo era Saga o Kanon a quienes consideraba sus hermanos- De acuerdo, pero no aquí, Libra me estará persiguiendo seguro-

Saga frunció el ceño, ¿por qué el antiguo maestro estaría tras Milo?- De acuerdo, que te parece nuestro lugar favorito, a Kanon le gusta mucho también-

Milo asintió y Saga le revolvió el cabello de forma fraternal- No hagas eso ya te he dicho que no me gusta, me despeinas y a las damas les gusta mi cabello, dicen que soy adorable- sonrió arrogantemente y el gemelo soltó una carcajada.

-Lo hago porque sé que no te gusta y además, ¿chicas? por Athena, Milo solo tienes 10 años, pero supongo que algunas cosas no cambian- Dijo eso último en un susurro- Además que te hace pensar que puedes superarme, enano.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te dicen a ti las chicas Saga?, porque yo las tengo rendidas a mis pies- dijo golpeando su nariz con un pulgar en forma de orgullo

El gemelo mayor estaba perplejo, sinceramente este escorpión nació así, y le causo gracia el no poder recordar esta época con él, luego pensó en su comentario, si bien había tenido varias novias y otras chicas a su disposición, nunca había sentido nada real que lo volviera loco como algunos de sus amigos decían, pero siempre tuvo la fama de galán desde la edad de Milo en adelante- Pues, hay algo que no debes olvidar Milo - El niño le miro con toda su atención- aun cuando tengas a todas las chicas del mundo a tus pies, recuerda que ellas tienen sentimientos y que tú no puedes lastimarlas, tú eres un caballero y así es como debes comportarte ante ellas, sin excepción, espero que no seas un patán porque en ese caso me veré obligado a utilizar la otra dimensión contigo-

Milo sonrió, tenía mucho tiempo (según su memoria) que no hablaba con los gemelos de esa forma, así que sentir que tenía a alguien a su lado era absolutamente reconfortante. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al lugar donde dicen que puedes perderte para siempre en su belleza y extensión, un espacio que no tiene fin y por más que lo mires nunca podrás terminarlo. El olor salado llego a sus sentidos por la brisa nocturna que traía consigo los elementos más divinos de aquel territorio, la costa, donde la arena escondía los secretos más profundos y el mar los arrastraba con sus olas intimidantes e infinitas haciendo que cada individuo se perdiera en ellas.

El escorpión dorado corrió hacia la playa cerrando sus ojos inhalando el olor de cada centímetro de agua salada eso lo hacía sentir bien, más tranquilo- Adoro este lugar, ¿a ti te gusta?- pregunto con inocencia a su acompañante

-Es nuestro lugar favorito ¿no?- Saga se sentó a la orilla en la arena y Milo le imito- cuéntame, porque estabas tan furioso, Milo-

El chiquillo cambio su semblante de inmediato recordando las palabras del viejo maestro- Saga, ¿por qué los caballeros dorados no somos los más fuertes de la orden?-pregunto determinante el mini escorpión

Al gemelo le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta pero decidió que indagaría más- ¿A qué viene esa duda Milo?, nosotros somos los más fuertes de la orden- respondió con simplicidad y luego observo al octavo guardián negar con la cabeza

-No, los caballeros divinos lo son- dijo con rudeza apretando un puño- dime por qué Saga, ¿por qué son ellos los que tienen toda la atención de Athena y son los encargados de cuidarla si ellos solo son caballeros de bronce?- termino prácticamente gritando

Entonces todo esto se debía a ¿celos? ¿Poder? ¿Atención? Saga se preguntó a sí mismo intentando hallar la respuesta, esta reacción se debía a que en toda su crianza como caballeros siempre se dijo que la orden dorada era la que más cercanía debería tener con la Diosa y además darían la vida por ella para protegerla- ¿Te molestan los caballeros de bronce? o ¿te molesta que sean más fuertes? O tal vez simplemente te molesta el hecho de que no puedas ser como ellos-

Milo apretó ambos puños, sin duda estaba furioso- Dímelo Saga, ¿son o no más fuertes que nosotros?

-Cálmate, voy a explicarte bien lo que sucede y debes ponerme mucha atención- el pequeño Milo se sentó nuevamente y escucho atentamente a su mayor

 _Templo de Libra_

-A donde creen que haya ido Milo- Camus pregunto cabizbajo, no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan molesto y que se fuera de esa manera, quiso seguirlo pero Dohko lo detuvo argumentando que ya se le pasaría, que tenía que crecer, el futuro mago del hielo sintió algo de enojo hacia el mayor pero lo dejo pasar. El patriarca había llegado hace unos minutos saludando a todos incluyendo a Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán que también habían llegado a la casa de libra para escuchar al viejo maestro.

-Entonces Dohko cuéntame que le enseñas a estos hijos de Zeus- su compañero de armas sonrió ampliamente.

-Les cuento historias de terror Shion, ¿qué te parece?-Shion levanto ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa- ya, ya no te alteres, solo les explico que es un caballero Divino-dijo ya mirando seriamente al antiguo caballero de Aries, seguramente entendería a que se refería.

-Ah! es eso, bueno niños todo lo que les diga Dohko deben creerlo, él estuvo allí, pero debo preguntar por qué el tema de los caballeros divinos existiendo tantas historias en el santuario- el patriarca presiono a Dohko dejándole saber que no entendía porque hablaban de "ese" tema que debían ignorar a cualquier costo.

-Bueno niños creo que es hora de que cada uno vuelva a su templo, por favor consideren lo que hemos hablado la noche de hoy, espero de ustedes grandes cosas y que no se repita lo de hoy, vayan a casa y custodien hasta que sea hora de dormir nos veremos mañana- Dicho y hecho, los mini caballeros le hicieron una reverencia al viejo maestro y se retiraron a sus templos.

-Ahora si vas a decirme ¿por qué?- Shion pregunto algo curioso

-Shion, esta situación se nos puede salir de las manos, son solo niños pero no son idiotas, Milo se dio cuenta de que les llamábamos caballeros divinos mientras portaban armaduras de bronce comunes, ellos no tienen idea de todo lo que han pasado, pero nosotros si- Dohko tenía un semblante muy serio, se podría decir que estaba preocupado

-Lo sé, sé que es difícil de afrontar pues ellos son caballeros dorados, no me imagino lo que Milo dijo sobre eso- Dohko rio un poco y de inmediato le contesto

-¿Decir? no mi estimado amigo, Milo armo un escándalo cuando les comente sobre los caballeros divinos, estaba furioso, decía que ellos eran los más fuertes de la orden y que unos simples bronces no podían superarlos, literalmente hizo un berrinche- Shion se sorprendió por las palabras pero no por la actitud del escorpión, pues era claro que su carácter estaba establecido como el más orgulloso de los dorados- y no solo eso, me vi obligado a conversar con ellos porque nuestro pequeño escorpión arrastro a Aioria y a Camus a molestar a Seiya y a Shiryu que hacían guardia, los atacaron a escondidas, una pequeña broma como las que le gustan a Milo, mi preocupación Shion, es que puedan volver a hacerlo y deje de ser una estupidez como esta para convertirse en una gran pelea- Dohko dijo más consternado de lo que pudiera haber estado en cualquier situación

-Tienes razón, sabemos que estos niños tienen muchísimo potencial y su fuerza es inigualable, sin duda no podrían vencer por completo a los 5 bronces pero pueden hacerles daño, su poder no disminuye ante la edad, la técnica es lo que no han perfeccionado, así que puede tornarse peligroso- Shion estaba igual de preocupado que su antiguo compañero de armas- Y este es solo el primer día- suspiro llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio

Dohko pasó a su lado y le coloco una mano en el hombro- como en los viejos tiempos Shion- dijo riendo

 _Ala Sur, Costas, Cercanía con Cabo Sunion_

-Entonces, el octavo sentido ¿eh?-

-Así es, muy pocos llegan a ese nivel, todos en la orden dorada podemos hacerlo, pero la razón por la que ellos son tan especiales es porque siendo caballeros de bronce lo lograron-

Milo gruño aun disgustado, pero no tan enojado- Saga, si quiero puedo hacerlo, puedo llegar a ese octavo sentido que mencionas-

Saga lo tomo por el cuello con un brazo y con el otro le revolvió el cabello- Tu eres muy enano para pensar en eso pequeño hijo de Hades- dijo ya soltándolo -pero créeme lo vas a lograr si te lo propones, corre por tus venas la sangre de un caballero dorado, serás invencible si así lo deseas-Saga de inmediato pensó en que era totalmente inútil esforzarse tanto siendo que Milo como caballero dorado hace mucho que había conseguido hacerlo, todos en la orden dorada lo hacían, al menos en su etapa adulta, pero quitarle la visión a ese chico era una tontería, puesto que todo sería temporal, al menos eso esperaba.

Milo gruño nuevamente acomodándose el cabello- gah! eres un idiota Saga mira como me dejaste bestia- gruño, mientras el mayor reía- Pero ya hablando en serio, lo voy a lograr ya lo veras y en cuanto a esos caballeritos- sonrió cruelmente- a ellos voy a darles una lección.

-Nada de eso Milo, escúchame, les debes respeto, como me lo tienes a mi o a tus compañeros dorados, y no, con esto no te estoy diciendo que tienes que hincarte o hacerles reverencias, simplemente con no molestarlos es suficiente, quiero que me entiendas eso bien porque si se repite lo que me contaste no voy a poder ayudarte- el joven le dijo en tono serio

El escorpión dorado miro a otra parte en frustración pero saber que Saga entendía su punto de vista al no hacerles reverencias era suficiente por ahora- Esta bien, no puedo prometerte nada, pero voy a intentar, al menos no voy a ir a buscarlos, ¿te parece?-

Así se habla, se un caballero, date a respetar pero no imponiéndote ante los demás, si intentas algo en contra de ellos, nadie te tomara en serio, pero si resuelves todo de manera inteligente y basado en las reglas del santuario, tu palabra y acciones serán las de un hombre de honor, entendiste?- dijo colocándole una mano en la cabeza

Está bien- A Milo se le había quedado grabada cada palabra del caballero de géminis e intentaría arreglar las cosas

-Bien, ahora vámonos que asumo que es tarde, mañana tengo guardia temprano- dijo levantándose de la arena y el niño lo imito-

-También yo...-hizo una pausa- Saga...- le llamo el pequeño y este se volteo esperando - cuando te volví a ver pensé que estabas molesto con nosotros, conmigo, no estaba seguro de si me querías cerca, por eso...- hizo una pausa- por eso no te busque, pero ahora veo que algo ha cambiado en ti, estas... distinto, y me gusta- se acercó a él para abrazarlo de nuevo- gracias- y lo soltó rápidamente mientras corría de vuelta a las 12 casas dejando al joven perplejo, el afecto no era algo que se le diera bien a Milo de Escorpio, era tenaz, arrogante, orgulloso, jamás daría su brazo a torcer, por lo que esto simplemente no era normal, pensó que ya estaba enloqueciendo y luego en las palabras de Milo, " estas distinto" le había dicho, que tanto pudo haber cambiado desde la mañana hasta ahora, apenas era su primer día vivo de nuevo; sin querer una imagen vino a su mente, Saori, sin duda era eso, camino hasta las doce casas imaginando cuanto dolor se habría ahorrado desde un principio.

-Que lento eres Géminis te estás haciendo viejo- le gritaba un Milo ansioso desde la casa arriba de la casa de tauro

-Estoy cansado, ¿crees que pelear con un mocoso insolente como tú es fácil?-

-¡Oye! a quien llamas mocoso abuelo- Saga rio entrando al templo de Géminis con el niño, sintió el cosmos de su hermano fuera aun, se imaginó que estaba de guardia.

-¿Qué esperas?, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?-

-Cierra la boca Saga, como crees, me viste cara de bebito o qué diablos, ve a dormir abuelo ya te hace falta, se ve que no tocaste la cama anoche, anda no te vaya a dar un infarto - Se rio Milo corriendo templo arriba

-Me debes esa Milo y me la voy a cobrar- Le grito, pero ya el octavo guardián se había ido- quien lo diría, me va mejor con su versión en miniatura, no sé qué pasara cuando vuelvas a ser normal- dijo pensativo- conozco tu carácter, por lo que estoy seguro de que tú no vas a perdonarme, no ahora, Milo- el joven suspiro cansado, Saori le había ayudado a superar el asunto, pero una cosa era que ella lo exonerara y otra muy distinta era que sus compañeros lo hicieran

 _Templo de Géminis_

Kanon entro a Géminis alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, estaba exhausto siendo que la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada por su hermano, literalmente estaba al borde del colapso, se había adormitado un par de veces en la zona de custodia oeste cerca del acantilado donde le hacía compañía Ikki de fénix quien se mantenía sumamente callado. El gemelo menor se había recostado en una roca vigilando el límite de esa zona mientras Ikki daba vueltas caminando por el lugar, cuando se adormitaba el fénix pateaba una que otra roca pero sin preguntar nada, cosa que agradecía eternamente, así que cuando vino el cambio de guardia se dispuso a llegar a su templo, con un objetivo: dormir, sin embargo el geminano creía que tendría el mismo destino que la noche anterior y estaba condenado a eso, sabía que su hermano no superaría todo de la noche a la mañana así que sus esperanzas eran nulas.

Al entrar a su casa , paso por el salón de batallas del templo y no sintió el cosmos de su hermano, lo que le extraño, pero siguió adelante pasando a la cocina, abrió la nevera con intención de beber algo antes de dormir, se sirvió algo de leche en un vaso y tomo un pedazo de pizza que estaba allí, sintió algo extraño, volteo hacia la mesa y allí esta su gemelo con la mano en un vaso de leche y lo que quedaba de un sándwich en un plato a su lado, él recostado sobre su brazo profundamente dormido. Kanon le observo parpadeando un par de veces, quiso reír pero luego recordó lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo a Saga conciliar el sueño, así que simplemente con su trozo de pizza aun en la mano, tomo una cobija y se la coloco encima bruscamente dándole otro mordisco a su deliciosa comida.

-Dulces sueños hermanito- Dijo apagando las luces y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

 _Ala Central, Coliseo 10 de la mañana_

-A ver caballeros, al parecer hoy voy a ser su instructor- decía el joven.

-¿Tu hermano va a ser el instructor?- le pregunto Aldebarán a Aioria.

-Mi hermano es un gran caballero- decía el león orgulloso de su pariente.

-Así es muchachos, vamos a trabajar en su velocidad el día de hoy, como saben Aioria y yo poseemos técnicas parecidas que superan la velocidad de la luz- Aioros decía en todo explicativo y dócil.

-Y como se supone que superemos la velocidad de la luz genio- Mascara rugió interrumpiendo.

-No lo harán, porque no es la velocidad en la técnica lo que trabajaremos, sino su velocidad de movimiento- Aioros explico ignorando el venenoso comentario de mascara- veamos, como saben Milo es uno de los más rápidos de la orden, así que no tendrá ventaja puesto que está de guardia, así que ustedes deben pensar en ¿qué es lo que hace a nuestro octavo guardián ser tan veloz?-

-Es porque esta flaquito y se puede mover muy rápido- Aldebarán dijo riendo

-Mmm, no, bueno, a ver, si estuvieran en una situación de batalla donde tu contrincante tiene el mismo poder que tu es igual de rápido, ¿qué harías para contrarrestarlo?- Aioros empezaba a entender a sus maestros y ya sabía porque los castigaban- A ver tu Camus, ¿qué harías?

Camus se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, a veces le parecía una tontería su entrenamiento- Fácil, ya lo hice antes-

Aioros escucho con atención, tal vez si Shura estaba recuperando la memoria, había una ligera posibilidad que los demás también- A ver entonces cuéntame-

-Le congele las piernas a Ángelo- dicho esto el más pequeño de la orden le dio una sonrisa arrogante a Aioros quien casi se cayó por la respuesta del niño.

-Tuviste mucha suerte enano- Máscara le grito.

-Ok suficiente, hablaba de bueno, velocidad de movimiento, pero supongo que en la situación que te puse es válido- suspiro Aioros, ese niño siempre lo sacaba de quicio por su abundante conocimiento y astucia, él y Shaka a veces eran un dolor de cabeza- les diré que, lo haremos en la práctica, tienen prohibido utilizar su cosmos, solo sus puños, se pueden mover libremente por el coliseo, el objetivo es vencer la velocidad de tu compañero, ¿entendido?-

Los niños asintieron y esperaron a que Aioros decidiera las parejas del pequeño encuentro que se realizaría- muy bien, Afrodita ira con Shaka, Mu ira con Aldebarán y Máscara con Camus, Aioria vas conmigo- culmino observando a su pequeño hermano.

Aioria lo observo detalladamente, no le molestaba porque estaba acostumbrado a entrenar con su hermano, sin embargo sentía una leve presión en su pecho- De acuerdo hermano.

-No creas que seré compasivo contigo caballero de Leo- su hermano replico y el más chico asintió- todos a sus posiciones el coliseo es lo bastante grande para que todos luchemos a la vez.

Todos se comenzaron a poner en posición- Ah y Camus ya deja de congelar a Máscara- le dijo Aioros, el niño levanto sus hombros y le hizo una señal con la mano de que no le interesaba murmurando un "ya que" en el proceso.

-Este niño está pasando demasiado tiempo con Milo- se dijo Aioros.

Las peleas comenzaron con un Aldebarán que esquivaba todos los movimientos de Mu, el peli lila intentaba propinarle golpes al azar y Aldebarán solo se movía de un lado a otro cómodamente, el caballero de Tauro era otro de los más rápidos en el santuario a pesar de su tamaño.

-Vamos Mu deja de jugar y utiliza tus técnicas de pelea, no me vas a decir que Shion te enseño eso, Aldebarán debes atacar no solo defenderte- corregía Aioros mientras su hermano intentaba asestarle un golpe.

-Vas a probar mi colmillo hermano, vamos Leo!- gritaba el pequeño Aioria.

-Deja de presumir y concéntrate Aioria o jamás lograras tocarme-

Del otro lado se escuchó un gruñido, Afrodita había golpeado a Shaka que se tomaba un costado- Vamos Virgo, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, no tengo que decirte que utilices tus instintos, el cosmos no lo es todo, utiliza bien tu cuerpo.

Shaka no estaba acostumbrado a las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, por supuesto lo había hecho como todos, pero desde que gano su armadura, el cosmos se había vuelto indispensable para el en la pelea, sin tener que levantarse si quiera podía derrotar a cualquier oponente, sin embargo este se propuso a retomar sus antiguas enseñanzas y entonces se colocó en posición nuevamente. Afrodita, más alto que él y muy veloz debido a la costumbre de sus técnicas, lo acorralaba en cada momento, Shaka esquivaba con dificultad hasta que observo un punto en el que descubría su guardia, el rubio evadió otro golpe y levanto su puño izquierdo desde abajo para darle en toda la barbilla al doceavo guardián derribándolo.

-¡Eso! así está mejor Shaka-sin duda su poder es enorme, no está usando su cosmos y puedo sentir la fuerza, la energía que emana de su cuerpo, se dijo Aioros

Mascara acorralaba más y más al pequeño Camus que retrocedía fastidiado- que paso cubito ¿ya te cansaste?- sin duda Ángelo lo superaba en tamaño y tal vez en movimiento, pues sus extremidades eran más largas lo que le dificultaba al guardián de Acuario poder esquivar sus brutales ataques que no cesaban.

-Camus estas dándole mucho espacio a Mascara si estuvieras en tu templo ya estarías contra la pared, haz algo al respecto- le dijo Aioros, el colocar al niño con el mayor de esos caballeros había tratado de ser una lección, demostrándole al menor de la orden que no todo puede resolverlo inmovilizando a su oponente con su cosmos.

Máscara seguía avanzando sin darle descanso, por lo que en una baja de guardia logro golpear al onceavo guardián en el final de su ceja izquierda la cual comenzó a sangrar de inmediato, Aioros frunció el ceño, tal vez había sido mala idea. Camus sintió el líquido recorrer su rostro y apretó los dientes, mascara seguía avanzando- Que paso pequeño, ¿te dolió? ¿quieres que vaya por Milo para que te defienda?- Rio Mascara- ya te lo había dicho, el no siempre estará para defenderte- y dicho eso se volvió a lanzar en contra del menor con un puño de derecha que Camus detuvo a mano limpia.

-Creo que ya jugué contigo lo suficiente- Camus golpeo directo en la nariz de Ángelo con su mano libre, deslizo su pie detrás de la pierna de mascara arrastrándolo hacia adelante provocando que el muchacho cayera y finalmente poniéndole el pie en el cuello- No necesito de nadie para que me defienda-dijo cruzado de brazos y con ojos fijos en su oponente- puedo darte una paliza yo solo

Aioros detuvo un puño de Aioria con la mano mientras observaba como Camus vencía a mascara, casi de inmediato Shaka le propinaba un semejante golpe en el estómago a Afrodita que lo tumbo de rodillas declarándolo vencedor también, claro Shaka no se iba limpio su labio estaba partido y sangraba Afrodita realmente habría ganado por su velocidad, pero Shaka supo aprovechar las oportunidades. Por otra parte, Aldebarán le había propinado par de golpes a Mu pero seguía luchando arduamente ya que este no se rendía y se movía con más rapidez.

-¡Agh!- Rugió furioso el guardián de Leo- por que no puedo golpearte, ¡maldición!-

-Tus emociones, las estas priorizando Aioria, estas tan enfocado en golpearme que olvidas tu técnica de pelea lo que ocasiona más debilidad en tu defensa y por supuesto te ralentiza, te hace un oponente obvio- Dijo su hermano mayor golpeándole el costado, Aioria dejo libre un alarido.

Estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano, prácticamente le había dicho novato y esto lo hizo enfurecer-¡ya cállate! –le grito dándole otro golpe a su hermano que negaba con la cabeza.

Camus, Mascara, Afrodita y Shaka los observaban, podían ver como el guardián de leo cometía muchos errores- Que idiota, su carácter no lo deja pensar- Mascara dijo serio

-Sera derrotado, no porque sea Aioros, sino porque está perdiendo la cabeza, perdería el combate contra un niño de 5 años ahora mismo- Afrodita le siguió

Los ojos azules de Shaka observaban la velocidad con la que Aioros se movía, supo que no solo lo vencería sino que el guerrero de sagitario no utilizaba la cuarta parte de su fuerza- Aioria está perdido, está cansado y sus pensamientos obstruyen su concentración.

Camus observo y evaluó el rostro de su compañero sin decir nada.

-Te propongo algo, Si logras golpearme aunque sea una vez, la victoria es tuya Aioria-

El león gruño y frunció el ceño para atacar nuevamente a su hermano- ya deja de tratarme como si no pudiera vencerte, como si fuera un niño, deja de ser bueno conmigo, voy a vencerte, ¡voy a derribarte!- decía golpe tras golpe dejando salir toda su furia.

Aldebarán había golpeado a Mu con una fuerza tremenda, esquivo un ataque que venía con suma fuerza y estrategia por parte del Lemuriano y sin decir mentiras al toro le había costado evitar ese ataque, pero en ese momento descubrió una falla en la defensa del Ariano y lo ataco justo en el pecho derribando al primer guardián y venciéndolo por supuesto- Excelente ataque Mu, si no fuera porque te observe bien y a tiempo me habrías derrotado, fue un gran combate- decía Aldebarán ofreciéndole la mano al de cabellos morados, este le recibió la ayuda agradeciéndole y en muy buenos términos con su rival momentáneo, juntos se acercaron a la pelea entre hermanos

-¿Qué es lo que hace Aioria? jamás lo había visto actuar tan impulsivamente, solo está logrando cansarse-Aldebarán intervino

-Es la presión, el saber que lucha con su hermano y tiene que ganarle lo está atormentando- Mu dijo

El pequeño mago del hielo y el agua apretó sus puños- es un idiota, se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, está perdiendo el control de sí mismo y eso lo va a llevar a una derrota inminente- dijo un tanto molesto, no sabía por que

Aioros se había encargado de evadir todos y cada uno de los ataques de su hermanito, escucho el comentario de todos sus estudiantes, y ese último le había dolido, pero era justamente lo que él pensaba, Aioria se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y él le pondría fin a eso antes de que su hermano se siguiera humillando en público, varios caballeros que salían a comer por la hora de almuerzo ya se acercaban al coliseo así que decidió terminarlo. Aioria dejo salir un grito ahogado cuando el puño de su hermano mayor se colocó en su estómago, el pequeño león se arrodillo adolorido y sin aire.

-Dime algo Aioria, ¿qué es lo que eres?, ¿qué haces en el santuario?-

La pregunta descoloco completamente a su furioso hermanito que lo miraba desde el suelo- Soy un caballero de Athena- murmuro casi sin aire

-Ah, eres un caballero de Athena, bien- Aioros camino alrededor de su hermano- ¿y tú crees que con ese nivel, puedes defender a tu diosa?-cada palabra le dolía, pero tenía que decirlas su hermano estaba siendo inmaduro y para evitarle futuras vergüenzas prefería hacerlo el mismo

El quinto guardián estaba en silencio, le había afectado- ¡Te hice una pregunta Aioria!- levanto un tanto la voz, los demás guardianes se estremecieron

-No...- fue su respuesta

-No, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, en ese estado no podrías defender ni a una mascota, todos deben aprender a controlar sus emociones, si se dejan llevar por ellas están perdidos y no estoy diciendo que no las usen, al contrario algunas de ellas nos ayudan a elevar nuestro cosmos al máximo, a creer en lo imposible, a no perder la esperanza, pero, emociones como la ira, la frustración, la impotencia nos dejan vulnerables ante el enemigo, créanme, ya lo aprendí ( y ustedes también solo que no lo recuerdan), pensó- el noveno guardián hizo una pausa para mirar al resto de los caballeros- la razón por la que nunca me golpeaste Aioria, es porque te enfocaste en el hecho de que soy tu hermano y por ley tenías que ganarme, pero te equivocas- volvió a pausar, le estaba costando esta parte de ser duro con su hermano- habrías vencido Aioria, porque tu más que nadie sabe lo que la velocidad significa, pero en vez de aplicar tus técnicas desviaste tu camino, lo que te llevo a una lamentable derrota que por ahora solo te cuesta un regaño, más adelante tal vez te cueste la vida- dijo eso ultimo agachándose para mirarlo a los ojos que ya habían derramado un par de lagrimas.

Aioria apretó puños y dientes, le dolía, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, se permitió unas lágrimas que eran incontenibles, no por el regaño, sino por la impotencia de no haber cumplido con las expectativas de su hermano y haberlo decepcionado, el guardián de leo se levantó y corrió fuera del coliseo.

-Maestro Aioros, no crees que...- Mu comenzó algo tímido

-La clase termino- dijo interrumpiendo al lemuriano- pueden marcharse, Shaka, Camus vayan que les cierren eso, bien hecho todos, evalúen sus errores, la idea es que el enemigo no pueda golpearles, nos vemos luego- dicho esto Aioros se retiró con ojos cerrados y semblante serio. Los demás se miraron y sin decir nada se marcharon también

Por supuesto que le había dolido, sobre todo porque su relación de hermanos era muy distinta, en aquella época él le entrenaba pero jamás se atrevió a decirle una mala palabra o a reprenderlo fuertemente y menos como lo acababa de hacer. Aioros contemplo el astro mayor, la furia del sol, era casi como si le estuviera reprochando ese comportamiento, claro, en ese momento sintió que era lo correcto, pero ahora tenía la duda, al fin y al cabo su niñez seria temporal, él no tendría que enseñarle nada más, la culpa no se hizo esperar abrumándolo completamente, no tenía sentido haberlo tratado así después de todo era cuestión de tiempo ¿no?

 _Salón del patriarca Santuario de Athena_

-Entonces, Shura ¿recuperaste tus recuerdos?- Shion le dijo, él, Shura y Athena estaban el salón del patriarca, el capricorniano había venido porque Aioros le había mencionado que tenía que conversar con ambos para aclarar sus dudas, así que dejo pasar la noche y decidió que vendría en la mañana, pero cuando despertó se sintió extraño, y luego su mente que se había desviado del camino volvió a su lugar, los recuerdos encajaban perfectamente en su memoria y todo había estado claro para el nuevamente.

-Así parece, yo estuve algo... incapacitado anoche, los recuerdos iban y venían, estaba confundido pero ahora todo tiene sentido- hizo una pausa para mirar a su diosa- Athena quiero pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas por todo el dolor que le causamos, yo, el que se supone debía ser el más leal de tus caballeros le he fallado, pacte con Hades, lo lamento mucho- dijo Shura hincándose en el suelo con la mirada baja llena de dolor y preocupación- Así mismo aceptare las consecuencias de mis actos recibiendo cualquier castigo que usted me imponga.

Shion observo a Athena como se arrodillaba junto a Shura sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos- Shura, mi fiel caballero, te lo diré como lo hice con Saga, no eres culpable de nada de lo que te acusas, pactar con Hades fue la solución que ustedes seis encontraron para salvar mi vida y asegurar la victoria en contra del Dios del inframundo, de no haberlo hecho tal vez nuestro destino habría sido la catástrofe, quiero que dejes de culparte y que vivas de ahora en adelante con orgullo de ser un caballero dorado-

Shura estaba incrédulo, no creía que tantos errores de su parte fueran correspondidos con semejante nobleza, no tenía palabras para describir su sentir, se hizo a la idea de ello, pensando en el por qué Athena era una Diosa respetada, su entrega y cariño eran distribuidas entre las personas que la rodeaban y ahora entendía su relación con los caballeros de bronce, estos eran más que caballeros, eran amigos, ahora lo comprendía- Athena, gracias, yo estoy muy apenado pero también agradecido por su generosidad con nosotros.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo único por lo que te voy a castigar- Shura se estremeció en su puesto- es que sigas llamándome Athena, por favor llámame Saori y nada de usted, tutéame.

Shura sintió un leve sonrojo hacia la diosa por semejante petición- lo...lo voy a intentar.

-Los de bronce y yo somos grandes amigos y quiero que así sea con todos ustedes, siempre quise saber que pensaban y conocerles, ahora que están vivos de nuevo, pretendo hacerlo-

Shura asintió despacio intentando comprender la situación- entiendo, para nosotros los caballeros dorados será un honor establecer ese tipo de relación con usted... ehm contigo- se corrigió totalmente apenado el guardián de capricornio, Saori libero una risita.

Bien, te encargo mucho que ayudes a los gemelos Aioros y Dohko con los niños, solo para que no desvíen su camino mientras resuelvo esto-

Como órdenes, así será-

 _Ala Norte del Santuario- Plaza de las Armas, limite Santuario-Rodorio_

Saga compartía la guardia con el pequeño Milo en el ala de la mini plaza cercana a la salida del santuario, más atrás se encontraba una cafetería al lado de la enfermería y allí era donde el par estaba custodiando.

Saga se tomaba la espalda por octava vez en la mañana, había dormido muy bien pero en una pésima posición y como no, si se había quedado dormido en la mesa mientras cenaba- ¿Te duele mucho? deberías tomar una pastilla ya que estamos cerca del sanatorio, abuelo- el escorpión se burlaba

-Cierra la boca Milo estoy bien, solo-hizo una pausa intentando controlar su carácter- solo guarda silencio, no has parado de hablar toda la mañana- Saga replico

Milo frunció el ceño de nuevo pero no dijo nada, solo gruño, y camino más cerca del sanatorio dejando en paz a Saga- jum, y yo que pensé que esta guardia sería más entretenida- decía llevándose los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Milo observo un par de niños a los que identificaba como sus compañeros de orden Shaka de Virgo y su mejor amigo Camus de Acuario, ambos se dirigían a la enfermería. El escorpión se acercó corriendo a saludarles pero al verles la cara, la suya se transformó completamente en una de furia.

Tomo el rostro de Camus con una mano bruscamente para evaluar el corte de su compañero, por supuesto Milo era un poco más alto que el acuariano así que lo tomo con facilidad- Es profundo, dime Cam, quien te lo hizo y voy a partirle la cara en dos, lo juro-decía este sin soltarlo

-Suéltame Milo- el más chico de la orden le quito la mano de un tirón al escorpión que se sorprendió- Estoy perfectamente bien, es solo un corte, no iba a venir pero Aioros y Shaka insistieron.

-No has respondido mi pregunta- Milo acoto, Shaka permanecía en silencio

-Pelee con Mascara, ya ¿estas feliz?- Milo levanto ambas cejas para juntarlas de nuevo- no digas una palabra, lo hice pedazos- Camus se cruzó de brazos con semblante calmado y frio- Me parece que había quedado claro esto, Milo, no me digas que tú también vas a subestimarme- el mini dorado no cambio su tono, por el contrario se tornó mucho más helado

El escorpión sonrió ampliamente- Ese es mi hermano, por supuesto que no, eso ya lo sabes- dijo orgulloso- y tu Shaka ¿a quién te echaste al hombro?

-Simplemente descubrí un punto débil en la defensa de Afrodita y deje que mis sentidos me guiaran, fue solo un entrenamiento Milo- Shaka le dijo despreocupado

-Bien, entonces vayan a arreglar eso-dijo señalando sus cortadas- yo voy a continuar con mi guardia

Los tres se despidieron y continuaron con su camino

Saga...-

¿Que?-

Saga...-

¿QUE?-Decía aun sin mirarlo

Saga...-

¡¿QUE?!-Le grito al fin observándolo

-Dioses, que carácter, solo quiero que pelees conmigo, estoy aburrido, esta guardia no me ayudara en nada a despertar mi octavo sentido- decía cruzado de brazos frente a un adolorido caballero de Géminis que estaba recostado en una de las columnas en la plaza

-Primero debes llegar al séptimo- dijo fastidiado el tercer guardián, sabía que sería demasiado fácil, prácticamente para ser un caballero dorado debías tenerlo, pero como los niños no lo sabían decidió alargar la situación con eso.

-Bueno y que esperas, vamos a pelear, quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo, mis compañeros tuvieron un entrenamiento con Aioros y yo me lo perdí, así que necesito hacerlo Saga- decía Milo insistente

Saga observo la determinación del pequeño caballero y rodo los ojos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitárselo de encima, tendría que ceder- Agh, de acuerdo- dijo levantándose con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eso!- celebro Milo con un puño al aire- Ahora veamos de que estas hecho-acto seguido estaba mostrando su uña roja

A pesar de la molestia muscular Saga decidió que iba a enseñar a Milo, por ahora no tenía nada más que hacer y su dolor era solo pasajero, nada que un caballero como el no pudiera superar, muy en el fondo el gemelo mayor acepto la propuesta del octavo guardián porque también estaba aburrido- Bien, Lo primero es, concentración Milo, enfócate en todos tus sentidos, uno a uno-

-¿uh? ¿No vamos a pelear físicamente?- Milo dijo algo desanimado

Saga negó con la cabeza- Cuando estés listo entonces nos enfrentaremos, antes no- Hizo una pausa observando la mirada del escorpión dorado, Milo le veía con determinación en sus ojos azules y asintió, se divertiría torturando al chico.

-Bien, será como tú digas, ¿qué tengo que hacer primero?-

-Colócate en posición de batalla, cierra tus ojos y dime que percibes a tu alrededor haciendo uso de cada uno de tus sentidos- Saga caminaba a su alrededor mientras el octavo guardián asentía y hacia lo dicho por el mayor

Milo podía percibir cada ruido, a lo lejos del santuario y cerca de él, los pasos de Saga le indicaban la velocidad, la distancia, el tiempo con el que se acercaba su "maestro" temporal. Así pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que Milo pudo concentrar todo su cosmos y elevarlo, Saga lo reconocía el chico se estaba esforzando.

-Bien hecho enano, lo haces muy bien, Ahora vamos a intentar un par de movimientos-

Milo asintió sin perder la concentración y en su misma posición de batalla. El gemelo mayor decidió comenzar con algo sencillo, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a él y le lanzo un puñetazo que iba con bastante fuerza pero sobre todo con velocidad, si el escorpión no estaba bien preparado y concentrado recibiría el golpe de lleno. El octavo guardián agudizo sus sentidos antes de bloquear con su mano el puño de Saga sin desconcentrarse.

-Respira Milo, calma tus emociones, detuviste mi puño y eso te hace sentir grande pero a la vez te preocupa que pueda atacarte nuevamente, relájate y no pierdas la concentración, enfócate en tu cosmos- El geminiano decía y el escorpión lo escuchaba.

De esa forma estuvieron los siguientes 15 minutos en donde el mayor de los gemelos probo cada uno de los ángulos del niño que entrenaba, estaba bastante intrigado, Milo había dominado su cosmos, estaba listo para pasar al siguiente nivel, y lo había logrado en menos de media hora, en definitiva su determinación era grande. Saga se seguía moviendo a su alrededor, estaban en las afueras del santuario que limitaba con el Rodorio, en plena plaza ambos caballeros aprovechaban su guardia para entrenar cosa que no pasó desapercibida. El calor era intenso, pero la brisa era constante, algo piqueteo el cuello del gemelo que llevo su mano a la zona afectada de inmediato-Animales del demonio- murmuro- se acercó a Milo y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del caballero- Bien, lo has hecho bien, dominaste tu cosmos a la perfección, ahora estás listo para otro nivel-

-¿En serio? ¿Ya tengo el séptimo sentido?- decía todo emocionado el pequeño

-Eso creo, te diré que, tu y yo vamos a tener un pequeño intercambio de movimientos y aplicaras todo lo que aprendiste, no es necesario que cierres tus ojos, ponte cómodo, pero utiliza lo aprendido-Saga decía mientras se estiraba un poco, tenía una sensación de entumecimiento corporal

-Entendido, vamos maestro muéstrame lo que tienes- Le sonrió Milo arrogante y el joven se estremeció, le había dicho maestro y se sintió sumamente extraño pero era muy reconfortante a la vez, el adolescente sonrió- Vamos, Milo-le llamo mientras le hacia una seña con la mano para que le atacara

10 minutos después...

Milo sonreía, había logrado detener uno que otro golpe de su autoproclamado maestro, aunque los otros simplemente lo habían enviado a la estatua de un caballo, pero sonreía porque le estaba dando batalla al que se dice es el más fuerte entre los caballeros dorados. Saga estaba respirando agitadamente, se sentía cansado, y solo había estado jugando con Milo, le esquivaba y empujaba con la mano abierta pero, desde hace unos minutos su cuerpo estaba colapsando con cada minuto que pasaba se debilitaba más, se fijó en su cuerpo y Milo solo había logrado clavar en su pierna dos agujas que no representaban ningún tipo de peligro para el, sin embargo estaba empeorando y le faltaba el aire.

Hey Saga ¿ya te rindes?-

El muchacho levanto la mirada y vio borroso al pequeño dorado frente a él, sacudió la cabeza tambaleándose y la debilidad no se hizo esperar.

El escorpión vio a Saga tambalearse y frunció el ceño- ¿Saga?- apenas lo nombro el otro cayo de rodillas, el niño corrió asustado- oh vamos viejo no te golpee tan fuerte, ¿o sí?- decía intentando levantarlo, la enfermería estaba cerca y eso fue lo que pensó primero, como no pudo, intento recostarlo. El muchacho de 15 años casi había perdido la consciencia solo veía el rostro de su compañero dorado en pequeños flashes- ¡Oye! no, no, no te duermas, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? estas muy pálido, Saga respóndeme- decía agitándolo- ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, hasta aquí el cap, se que quedo algo largo, pero no lo podía cortar, entonces me gustaría que me comentaran que les parece. Milo es muy rebelde es casi insoportable, también me gusta denotar la determinación que tiene porque así lo vi en el anime, también seguro notaran que Camus no es tan frió, eso se supone que es porque técnicamente aun no ha dejado todas sus emociones y se ha vuelto un tempano de hielo, recuerden solo tiene 7, aun así le pienso agregar esa actitud, también me baso en que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Milo y que una que otra cosa se le ha pegado, eso sin dejar de ser la "consciencia" del escorpión. Espero que no me maten por lo que Aioros le hizo a su pequeño hermano, se que el noveno guardián es muy amable y tierno con el, por eso luego se arrepiente, digamos que fue un ataque de desesperación al imaginarse que su hermano podría actuar así en una batalla, ya se va a disculpar con Aioria, prometo hacer el capitulo enfocado en eso. En fin hay muchas cosas, espero que les guste y me comenten en sus reviews a ver que tal, nos leemos luego**_


	4. Capitulo IV Amenaza en el Santuario

**Hola lectores espero que estén muy bien, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, las cosas van a empezar a ponerse feas, nos vamos a enseriar jajaj bueno espero que lo disfruten y me cuentan en los reviews, gracias a todos los que han comentado y me dan su valioso apoyo les he respondido a la mayoría, sin mas que decir me retiro :3**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV Amenaza en el Santuario**_

El gemelo escuchaba los gritos de Milo como si este estuviera a kilómetros, quería hablarle, quería advertirle que estuviera atento, que se pusiera alerta y llamara a alguien más, pero nada salía de su boca, apenas estaba semi consciente.

De las sombras de los arboles apareció caminando lentamente un Humano con rasgos egipcios que vigilaba desde hace mucho tiempo al par de caballeros, se acercó a Milo, que se percató de su presencia y se levantó colocándose frente a su compañero de orden.

¡¿Tú quién eres?!- Milo pregunto con fiereza

El guerrero lo observo en silencio- Me gustaría saber porque un niño viste una armadura de guerrero- dijo el hombre, Milo le observo con detalle, tenía una armadura roja fuego con detalles negros, su casco era en forma de cobra adelante, esta simulaba la piel de una serpiente, escama por escama, era un joven de aspecto arrogante, cabello verde corto en forma de espina hacia arriba, de contextura delgada pero fornida, sus rasgos faciales eran totalmente extranjeros, en sus manos tenía una pequeña cerbatana del mismo material de la armadura.

-Porque soy un caballero dorado de Athena y yo, Milo de Escorpio voy a derrotarte- Dijo colocándose en posición de batalla.

El guerrero le miro indiferente- Eres muy impulsivo, joven caballero, Mi nombre es Cleo de Naja haje, soy un Lemur Egipcio, he venido a hacerles una advertencia, a entregar un mensaje que quiero que se lo comuniquen a Athena-

Milo gruño- Lo único que hare es derrotarte por haber traspasado el santuario, prepárate para sentir mis aguas escarlata- dicho esto el mini caballero se movió utilizando sus sentidos de velocidad para asestarle las agujas a su rival, sin embargo el Lemur solo levanto una mano y cuando estaba cerca lo tomo del cuello despegándolo del suelo

-Te he dicho, que no vengo a pelear, por el momento, quiero que entregues mi mensaje y eso harás-dijo soltándolo contra una columna cerca de Saga que estaba completamente inconsciente- Milo de Escorpio, comunícale a Athena que el señor de la resurrección, el Dios Osiris está furioso por haber osado revivir seres humanos, sin su consentimiento, por ende, o desiste de su idea, o se atiene a las consecuencias de una guerra con La deidad Egipcia, tiene 48 horas para decidirlo-

-¿Por qué debo creerte?- Milo dijo con desprecio mientras se sujetaba el brazo adolorido

-Porque de querer asesinarlos, tu amigo ya estuviera muerto, mi veneno está diseñado para matar en pocos minutos, sin embargo he modificado la dosis lo suficiente como para mantenerlo fuera de combate por unas horas, sufrirá los dolores de mi precioso veneno pero en definitiva no morirá, solo está paralizado- hizo una pausa para observar el santuario- considérenlo una muestra de buena fé, por ahora me retiro, mi misión ha culminado, recuerda bien mis palabras Escorpión, 48 horas- y dicho esto desapareció entre los arboles nuevamente saliendo del santuario.

Milo se sentó al lado de su compañero, sostenía su brazo, le dolía mucho, a pesar de que estaban muy cerca de la enfermería a solo unos metros Milo no era capaz de levantar el peso muerto de Saga y mucho menos con su brazo así de golpeado- piensa Milo piensa que hago- respiraba agitadamente claramente nunca había estado en una situación como esa- relájate, respira, concentra tu cosmos- se decía mientras lo intentaba- bien, ahora, Kanon, seguro el vendrá rápido- el escorpión concentro todo su cosmos para contactar con el otro gemelo- vamos, vamos, vamos...- segundos después sintió la conexión con el otro gemelo- _¡Kanon!, Kanon tienes que venir ahora! Ala norte, en la plaza a las afueras del santuario, ¡rápido!-_

 _-¿Milo? ¿No estabas con Saga? ¿Qué paso?- respondió el otro gemelo_

 _-¡que te digo que te muevas es de vida o muerte!- le gritaba el pequeño ya desesperado-_

 _-¡Estoy cerca ya voy!-_

 _Ala Central, Santuario de Athena_

Minutos antes Kanon se había sentido extraño, de pronto pensó que iba a enfermarse, sentía un leve hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y dolor muscular. El gemelo menor pensó que todo había sido repentino, que en un segundo había estado perfecto y al otro ya no, se tomó el pecho con una mano y respiro profundo sosteniéndose de una roca, lo que llamo la atención del caballero de bronce que le acompañaba.

Ikki observaba a Kanon con extrañeza y su semblante se tornó sombrío, así, él caballero que siempre se mantiene en absoluto silencio se atrevió a preguntar- ¿pasa algo?

-No… es decir… no estoy seguro- dijo el gemelo recuperando la compostura- No te preocupes Ikki, sigamos con la guardia

Ikki desvió la mirada no tan convencido, pero tampoco iba a refutar. Kanon continúo caminando, pero estaba muy pensativo, alrededor de 5 minutos pasaron cuando sintió arder el cosmos de Milo, acto seguido el pequeño estaba recurriendo a él, Kanon, por ayuda.

-Sabía que algo andaba mal- murmuro el gemelo- Ikki quédate aquí vigila bien la zona podemos estar en peligro- decía mientras corría lejos del ala central

El fénix cerró su puño y quedo perplejo en su sitio, que demonios podía estar pasando para que Kanon perdiera la cordura de esa forma.

 _Ala Norte, afueras del Santuario Limite con Rodorio_

Kanon corrió como alma que persigue Hades, busco con la mirada en la plaza y vio parte de la armadura dorada de su hermano, se acercó agitado y observo. Su hermano estaba muy pálido, tenía pequeños temblores y sudaba a montones, a su lado Milo haciendo custodia arrodillado frente a él sosteniéndose el brazo derecho.

-Kanon, llegaste, por fin- el pequeño escorpio se tiro para recostarse en la piedra

-¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Por qué Saga esta en este estado?, ¿por qué tu estas así?-dijo mientras llamaba a la armadura de Géminis así sería menos el peso, esta dejo a su hermano en simples pantalones de entrenamiento, lo levanto y coloco su brazo por encima de sus hombros- puedes caminar Milo?- el pequeño asintió- andando ya me explicaras-

-Es veneno Kanon- informo Milo

-¿Veneno? Demonios, en que se metieron ahora-

-Ka...Kanon- le murmuro Saga, semi-consciente

-Sí, si soy yo de nuevo salvando tu cuello como siempre- le dijo fastidiado su gemelo

-Qu…quema Kanon- al tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor

-Aguanta hermanito, estarás bien ya deja de lloriquear- Kanon le dijo sin mirarlo aún se sentía raro cerca de su gemelo- solo no te vayas a...-El tercer guardián volteo a verlo para advertirle pero ya era un poco tarde- desmayar- Kanon rodo los ojos- maldición.

 _Ala Central, Enfermería del Santuario_

Toda la guardia se había movilizado, caballeros de bronce, plata y oro se habían dividido para custodiar los límites del santuario, para esta hora Athena se había enterado del ataque mas no tenía detalles, Saga seguía inconsciente pero más estable en la enfermería, Milo sedado en una camilla y una enfermera le atendía el brazo.

Por su parte Aioros y Shura se habían encargado de alertar a todos, quedaron de acuerdo en que el capricorniano iría con Athena en caso de una fuga, la protegería de todo mal, el guardián de Sagitario se movilizo hasta la enfermería donde Kanon ya enterado de todo le explico a Aioros lo sucedido.

-Esto es muy grave Kanon, estamos hablando de un nuevo ataque al santuario, de una nueva guerra-

-Crees que no lo sé- respondió agresivamente el gemelo menor quien se percató de su error, había levantado la voz- Disculpa Aioros, es... esta situación, otra vez, aparte de esta sensación que no se me quita-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, apenas volvemos a la vida y ya quieren arrebatárnosla, pero, ¿a qué te refieres Kanon?- dijo pensativo el noveno guardián

\- No estoy seguro Aioros, no es nada supongo- El gemelo le desvió la mirada haciendo saber al de sagitario que no tenía intenciones de profundizar -Siempre he pensado que nosotros nacimos para morir en guerra- comenzó Kanon cambiando el tema -cada vez que nos traigan de vuelta se repetirá la misma historia, eso es más que obvio- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Eso lo dices porque estas en esta situación y tu hermano está allí dentro, pero no desesperes Kanon, vamos a resolverlo, aunque ciertamente tenemos las de perder, los caballeros dorados son solo niños- Aioros se pasó una mano por la frente en señal de preocupación, estaban en un gran aprieto- Dime Kanon, ¿cómo esta él?

-Estable, el veneno es fuerte, pero según el guerrero que enfrentaron, sobrevivirá, solo sufre las consecuencias- Kanon le dijo calmado, su hermano era fuerte y él estaba ligeramente preocupado pero en el fondo sabía que era pasajero, estaría de pie pronto- Hierba mala nunca muere ¿no?- le dijo disimulando un poco

-¿Y Milo?- ignorando el ultimo comentario de Kanon

-Está dormido, le pedí a la enfermera que lo sedara, no se quedaba tranquilo, decía que tenía que advertir a Athena, no pude convencerlo de lo contrario, es muy persistente- Kanon sonrió ligeramente recordando su juicio a manos del escorpión

-Tal parece que los conoces bien, es irónico, se supone que debería saberlo pero no tuve tiempo de conocer a sus versiones adultas, para mí es como repetir la época- Aioros confeso rascando su nuca en algo incómodo.

-Eso te hace viejo Aioros, ahora ve e infórmale a Athena con detalle, me quedare aquí vigilando esta área- Kanon le dijo serio

\- Sabes, No tienes que negarlo Kanon, Tu hermano te preocupa y quieres estar aquí, también por Milo, así que ya deja de comportarte como el adolescente que eres físicamente, y actúa como el caballero que está ahí adentro en esa cabezota, no seas tan orgulloso- Aioros le sonrió y antes de que el gemelo pudiera objetar, este ya había desaparecido

-Por eso nunca nos llevamos bien, hijo de Hades- gruño Kanon

 _El Duat, Egipto, Pirámide Central, aposentos del Dios Osiris_

-Mi señor, Cleo de Naja Haje ha regresado de su encomienda, ¿quiere que lo haga pasar?

-Por supuesto, y retírate- Le ordeno un Hombre de tez morena con rasgos egipcios, una barba en forma de pico redondo hacia abajo, una túnica egipcia de color blanca con líneas doradas y rojas, en su mano derecha sostenía el Mayal, un látigo con forma de serpiente, un par de mechones verde oscuro se deslizaban por sus hombros mientras el resto era oculto por su casco

El joven que antes había estado en el santuario Ateniense, se encontraba de vuelta en los dominios de su Dios, el reino de la resurrección, donde las almas eran escogidas y juzgadas para determinar si merecían o no una nueva oportunidad de vida. En ese lugar se encontraba la pirámide del Dios Osiris y debajo de ella, los dominios de las almas, un desierto solitario en el que vagaba cada una de los fallecidos, tantas como granos tienen la arena. Estaba dividido en incalculables partes, en pocas palabras era una especie de inframundo, pero menos inquisidor y más tolerable, claro, para las almas que lo merecían, este sitio era llamado el Duat.

Mi señor Osiris- Dijo el Lemur hincándose ante la deidad-He de informarle que he cumplido con mi misión, en mi camino me topé con un par de caballeros que se hacen llamar guerreros de Athena, no dieron ningún problema, sin embargo mi señor, algo me tiene muy intrigado desde que volví-

-Entiendo, has cumplido con tu misión, bien hecho Cleo, ahora solo debemos esperar la respuesta de Athena- Hizo una pausa con su mano en la barbilla y sonriente al imaginar una Athena desistiendo de la absurda idea de revivir almas.- Ahora dime muchacho, ¿qué es lo que tanto te inquieta?-

El joven levanto la cabeza para observar a su Dios que por el momento se veía complacido- Mi señor, Athena tiene guerreros demasiado jóvenes, un muchacho que no pasa de los 16 años y un niño de máximo 12 años salieron en defensa del santuario portando armaduras doradas, Mi señor, ¿por qué? ¿Es necesario que luchemos contra ellos? Sería demasiado sencillo-

Osiris a pesar de ser un Dios muy estricto y recto, también poseía un carácter tranquilo y apacible, mientras no estuviera en guerra o juzgando en el Duat. La deidad Egipcia se caracterizaba por ser cordial y extrañamente amigable con todos sus subordinados, pues su filosofía se basaba en la convivencia y en el poder que sus guerreros le proporcionaban. La lealtad era lo que más valoraba entre las filas de su ejército, era lo que le hacía actuar de forma amistosa con todos, pregonaba que mientras la confianza existiera entre sus plebeyos y el, la lealtad nunca se quebrantaría.

Osiris rió con su ronca voz- Muchacho eres joven, pero muy observador, esa es una de las razones por las cuales no fallaremos en caso de que Athena se revele, cosa que dudo, sus guerreros son unos niños, veras Cleo, esas almas fueron enviadas al muro sagrado para ser juzgadas por los dioses al levantar su puño ante nosotros, sin embargo los dioses del Olimpo a quienes corresponde el juicio están resolviendo ciertas discrepancias entre ellos, de esta manera, todos los juicios han quedado bajo mi encargo por lo que esas almas vinieron a dar a mi recinto, el Duat- Hizo una pausa para levantarse y caminar por los alrededores de su trono- eso que viste, es obra de Serket y Seshat, la diosa de la magia y la diosa del calendario, juntas ellas crearon este hechizo, sabiendo que con lo peligrosos que eran esos mortales, cabía la posibilidad de su futura liberación, y así fue- culmino su relato el Dios Egipcio riendo un poco

-Entiendo, entonces, para evitar el peligro, estas diosas modificaron esas almas y cuerpos, ¿estoy en lo correcto Mi señor?-

-Así es, ahora Athena esta indefensa y no tendrá más opción que aceptar nuestra propuesta, ella tiene que devolver esas almas para que sean juzgadas ya sea en el Olimpo o en el Duat-

-Ya veo, lo tenía todo planeado, es usted una eminencia si me permite decirlo, mi señor-

-Aún tenemos mucho por hacer, espero contar con tu ayuda y con la de tus hermanos Lemur-

-Por supuesto, estamos a sus órdenes Señor-

-El dios asintió sonriente y continuo con su habladuría-

 _Salón del Patriarca, Santuario_

-¡¿48 horas?!- Grito exaltado el patriarca que estaba muy sorprendido ante lo relatado por Aioros

-Así parece patriarca- Aioros murmuro algo consternado

-Sabemos al menos quienes son, la pregunta es porque hasta ahora han aparecido, nunca los habíamos si quiera escuchado, es decir, sabíamos de su existencia pero jamás habían intervenido en nuestras relaciones, ni con el Olimpo o en anteriores guerras santas, que aparezcan justo ahora es una estupidez- Shion estaba completamente molesto, Saori nunca había visto al antiguo guardián de Aries de esa forma.

-Shion, por favor ten calma, sé que todo esto es mi culpa, pese a la distracción de los dioses del Olimpo, decidí cumplir con mi cometido y ahora no pienso retractarme- La de cabellos lila se levantó de su trono con la Niké en mano- Si lo que creen es que les entregare las almas de mis caballeros se equivocan-

-Pero, Athena, ellos amenazaron con iniciar una guerra, no nos conviene eso, el santuario apenas ha resurgido y te ha costado mucho, por lo que si decidieras devolver nuestras almas estaríamos perfectamente de acuerdo- Aioros intervino pensando en la lógica, por supuesto enfrentar a los guerreros de Osiris no era tarea fácil y podría ocasionar la muerte de muchos inocentes.

-Entiendo lo que argumentas Aioros, pero dime, como le explico a esos niños que no tienen consciencia de todo lo que hemos vivido, que deben regresar al mundo de los muertos para ser juzgados injustamente por un tribunal de dioses egipcios que van a hundirlos en el momento que se mencione que han levantado su mano contra los dioses, lo siento pero hacer eso sería peor, estaría condenándolos no solo a muerte, sino a una eternidad de sufrimiento.

Todos en el salón patriarcal se mantuvieron en silencio ante tal análisis de la diosa, si bien ella los había traído a la vida con el fin de conseguir la paz y la tranquilidad de los caballeros, esto no estaba en los planes, esto significaba que nuevamente tendrían que arriesgar sus vidas. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerles sufrir? ¿Por qué el afán de acabar con Athena y sus guerreros si únicamente se ha defendido de todos los que han querido doblegar sus ideales sobre la humanidad? ¿Cuál era el bendito problema con Athena?, era completamente injusto.

-Si así lo deseas, eso haremos, Athena, nosotros podemos detener al ejercito de Osiris, no será fácil, pero nunca lo ha sido- Shion intervino

-Definitivamente no lo será, uno de ellos derribo a Saga fácilmente, lo que nos hace pensar que son muy fuertes- Aioros dijo, le había costado sacar esas palabras de su boca, aun no se creía que su amigo fuera vencido tan sencillamente, le preocupaba y a la vez le daba miedo, si eso hacían con el más fuerte de la orden, ¿qué le esperaba a esos niños?

-¿Saga está herido?- Saori se sobresaltó llevándose las manos juntas al pecho estaba angustiada, el terror de tener que perder a su orden dorada de nuevo la invadía, le daba escalofríos, la superaba-

-Al parecer como le dije antes, este guerrero entro al santuario y enveneno a Saga con un dardo microscópico, él no se percató hasta que fue muy tarde, está estable en la enfermería Saori, su hermano esta con el- explico Aioros, que le había relatado lo ocurrido sin mencionar nombres

Saori asintió y se dijo que tendría que ir a verlo en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad, por ahora debía enfocarse en su decisión, Aceptaría la guerra contra el dios del Duat y vencería, solo para demostrarle que sus caballeros eran dignos, honorables y comprometidos con su diosa, que a pesar de todo siempre levantarían el puño ante todo aquel que intentara algo en su contra, no le importaba si eran griegos, romanos o egipcios, no dejaría a sus caballeros por nada ni nadie, y eso estaba más que escrito.

-Asumo que este guerrero se presentara en 48 horas esperando una respuesta, para entonces quiero que tres de mis caballeros dorados me escolten, les haremos saber que no estamos indefensos como creen- Saori dijo decidida- Aioros, comunica a todos los caballeros dorados y de bronce para una reunión mañana temprano, les hare saber lo que se aproxima y como nos vamos a preparar-

-Así lo hare Athena, mañana nos tendrá aquí a todos temprano-

-Bien, una última cosa- Hizo una pausa acercándose a Aioros que se estremeció un poco por la cercanía- No me llames más Athena mientras estemos en confianza, ya se los he dicho a todos, al menos los que recuerdan, permítanme acercarme a ustedes como una persona normal así como lo hacen los caballeros de bronce conmigo-

Aioros levanto ambas cejas sorprendido pero casi de inmediato se carcajeo por el puchero que le estaba haciendo Saori- De acuerdo Saori así lo hare entonces- dijo aun riendo- Si me permites, me retiro para darle el comunicado a los dorados

-¡Bien! puedes retirarte- la diosa sonrió ampliamente haciéndole una seña con la mano de que podía retirarse

 _Ala Este, Extensiones del Jardín_

Los de bronce estaban reunidos en el ala este del santuario, donde se ubicaba un hermoso jardín con árboles y vegetación, flores relucientes de aroma suave brillaban por todo el lugar formando pequeños arbustos mientras que sus pétalos caídos se arremolinaban con el viento. Era Aquella extensión en la que Milo había hecho de las suyas con sus travesuras a Seiya y Shiryu, donde Shaka se había dispuesto a meditar. Los 5 caballeros de bronce estaban juntos comentando la situación del santuario de la cual no estaban tan enterados, sabían lo necesario y había sido por Ikki y los rumores que corrían. Seiya daba vueltas de un lado al otro, estaba estresado y muy alterado, el no saber que sucedía no ayudaba en nada a su carácter impulsivo.

-Vas a abrir un hueco, ya quédate quieto- Hyoga le reprendió

-Es que no dejo de pensar, ¿quiénes son estos sujetos? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué atacaron a Milo y Saga?- el caballero de Pegaso se preguntaba indignado

-Yo me haría otra pregunta más importante, ¿como es que vencieron a Saga?- Shiryu comento pensativo

-Saga no es la gran cosa Shiryu, tampoco Kanon, un guerrero de nuestro nivel con estrategia lo vencería - Mascullo Ikki cruzado de brazos en un árbol y con semblante indiferente

Hyoga bufo- Permíteme ser el que te recuerde que Saga te dio una paliza en las doce casas, destruyo tu armadura como si fuera papel y no conforme con eso, Kanon también te hizo polvo en el templo marino, no fue sino hasta el final que te recuperaste, así que no creo que sea adecuado que hables con prepotencia sobre ellos- el aprendiz de Camus no perdió su compostura y lo dijo en tono frio, aplicando todo el carácter de su maestro

Ikki enfureció- Quieres que te demuestre como puedo vencerlos, tal vez tu serias un gran calentamiento- El fénix se acercó peligrosamente al caballero del cisne.

-Suficiente Ikki, Hyoga tiene algo de razón, los gemelos tienen un poder inigualable, sin embargo no fue la mejor manera como lo mencionaste, pero nada ganaremos peleando entre nosotros- Shiryu comento sabiamente

-Más que eso, Ikki, Milo estaba con él y sabemos que Saga le defendería con uñas y dientes para que no lo lastimaran y para impedir la entrada del guerrero al santuario, por eso creo que hay algo que no sabemos- Shun analizó rápidamente

Y estaba en lo cierto, por más que quisieran pasar, el tercer guardián tendría un duelo a muerte con quien sea, duelo que claramente no ocurrió porque ni siquiera sintieron una elevación de cosmos por parte del geminiano, debido a eso nadie supo lo que sucedía en ese momento, nadie pudo percibirlo.

-Es cierto, pero me preocupa que tengamos algo grave en puertas, el ambiente se puso pesado, siento que algo nos acecha- Hyoga comento

-Saori ni siquiera nos ha llamado, así que no pienses de mas Hyoga, si fuera grave ya nos habrían dicho, ¿no crees?- Seiya se mantenía optimista a pesar de sus dudas

En ese momento sintieron el cosmos de Aioros lo que les hizo callar de inmediato, con pasos lentos y firmes se acercaba el guardián de Sagitario.

-Caballeros- les dijo en tono amigable pero serio, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza

-Aioros, que te trae por acá, sucede algo- Seiya pregunto primero

El noveno guardián asintió calmadamente- Así es Pegaso, Athena quiere verlos a todos mañana temprano en el salón del patriarca, tiene algo que comunicarles-

-Allí estaremos, Aioros- Shun intervino- Gracias por avisar- El de Sagitario asintió y se retiró de inmediato

-Hablaste muy rápido Seiya, ya nos convocaron, te dije que esto no me gusta- Hyoga le replicó

Solo espero que no sea tan grave- Seiya murmuro observando las constelaciones en el cielo estrellado

 _Ala Norte, Enfermería del Santuario_

Despertó sintiendo algo de frio, primero observo el techo del recinto donde se encontraban y recordó que no estaba en su templo, todo lo sucedido en la tarde llegaba a su mente y de inmediato se sobresaltó.

Gruño por lo bajo al verse recostado- Estúpido Kanon

Dicho esto el pequeño se bajó de la camilla, no llevaba su armadura, se la quitó y la envió a su templo cuando entro a la enfermería para que le revisaran el brazo lo cual resulto ser solo una torcedura, ya no le dolía tanto, estaba bien, pensó en que tenía que entregarle el mensaje a Athena, pero se imaginó que Kanon ya lo había hecho. Por la ventana pudo ver que habían transcurrido varias horas, la noche había caído. Milo se dirigió a las afueras del sanatorio siguiendo el cosmos del gemelo menor y camino hasta el, el joven se encontraba en la cafetería fuera del recinto muy cerca de la enfermería, oculto su cosmos y le llego por detrás tocándole con un dedo la espalda ya que no era lo suficientemente alto como para picarle el hombro, el tercer guardián se volteo ante el llamado, esperaba que le sirvieran un café, cuando giro recibió un golpe en el abdomen que lo tomo desprevenido y lo hizo doblarse, gruñendo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- dijo aun doblado y tomándose el estómago

-¡Eso fue por obligarme a dormir! dejaste que me sedaran Kanon eso no es justo, te dije que tenía que ver a Athena- decía un furioso mini escorpión que lo había golpeado con su brazo izquierdo

Kanon recupero la compostura y respiro, si Milo tuviera su tamaño y edad normal, le habría partido la cara en ese instante, no era que el golpe fuera la gran cosa, había sentido su cosmos cuando el niño despertó, obviamente cuando le toco la espalda supuso que era el, pero definitivamente no se esperaba semejante puñetazo- Milo, por tu salud, no vuelvas a golpearme de esa manera o voy a olvidarme del aprecio que te tengo, yo no soy tan paciente como Saga- gruño molesto el gemelo menor que luego de un minuto sereno su carácter- Escucha, si no te deje ir es porque no estabas en condiciones, necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

-Ustedes siempre nos creen débiles por ser más chicos, esa no fue una pelea digna, así que no tenía nada de que quejarme, te dije que estaba bien, pero claro, me subestimas, ¡puedo enfrentarme a lo que sea Kanon! cuando dejaran de tratarnos como niños- le grito el octavo guardián, ardía de la furia, se sentía desplazado, el también era un caballero dorado y su resistencia iba más allá de lo que todos en el santuario creían. El gemelo parpadeo un par de veces para asimilar la actitud del menor, sin duda no recordaba lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser el escorpión de niño, tal vez incluso de adulto creyó que era peor.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?, no es la gran cosa, Athena fue informada, Saga se está recuperando, que es lo que querías hacer Milo, ¿ir tras ese guerrero?- Kanon le dijo ya exasperado, definitivamente no lo entendería, no era bueno con los niños, él era cruel, despiadado, frio, sádico, no tenía absolutamente nada de paciencia, así que fácilmente el octavo guardián lo hizo enfadar

Milo apretó puños y dientes- ¡Tu no entiendes! yo tenía que darle la cara a Athena, explicarle que por mi culpa habíamos caído en la trampa del enemigo, si yo no me hubiera empeñado en pelear con tu hermano, el habría percibido al guerrero, yo lo distraje, yo permití que entrara al santuario, por mi culpa lo lastimaron Kanon- Dicho esto el mini caballero se dio la vuelta y se fue furioso.

-¡Milo espera!- Kanon intento llamarle pero este no se detuvo- Mocoso estúpido, nada de eso es tu culpa, tu ni siquiera sabes que es lo que realmente sucede, idiota- Se dijo Kanon a si mismo mientras tomaba su café de un trago para entrar nuevamente a la enfermería, siguiendo la misma ruta que el escorpión, aunque ya no iba a molestarlo.

 _Templo de Leo_

En la casa del león dorado se podía escuchar el zumbido mosquito, todo estaba inusualmente callado en el templo y como no, si su dueño estaba sentado en el rincón más lejano de su morada. El pequeño estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza ligeramente recostada sobre ellas, Aioria no lloraba, pero estaba sumamente triste, su hermano, quien creyó que jamás sería capaz de alzarle la voz, había hecho más que eso, lo había humillado frente a la mitad de la orden. No lo podía perdonar, no lo haría, por más que esto le doliera, aunque aún tenía dudas en su mente, se preguntaba si sería buena idea continuar siendo un santo de Athena, si valía la pena, no, si era lo suficientemente merecedor de semejante responsabilidad, eso era lo que realmente quería saber.

Suspiro, resignado, dolido, angustiado, tantas emociones lo abrumaban y aun así, no era capaz de sentir más allá que eso. En su descuido, una persona había entrado al templo, pudo escuchar sus pasos lentos, quien sea que fuere arrastraba los pies, reflejaban inseguridad y miedo, eso, también lo podía sentir. Sin embargo el pequeño león no pretendía moverse de su puesto, si era un amigo, le gritaría que se largara, si era un enemigo, estaba pensando seriamente en dejarlo pasar por su templo, ya no estaba razonando, su mente estaba nublada. Entonces paso, la voz que no quería escuchar, esa en específico, la última que quería oír, su hermano Aioros se acercó lentamente hacia él, mientras Aioria se contraía hacia su propio cuerpo.

-Hermanito…- dijo Aioros en casi un susurro sentándose a su lado

Aioria no dijo nada y le desvió la mirada

-Aioria por favor- hizo una pausa para corregirse- lo que quiero decir, es… bueno, lo siento Aioria en verdad, lamento el haberte hecho pasar por eso- Aioros termino sin recibir una pizca de atención de su pequeño hermano

Varios segundos después Aiora hizo un movimiento para irse, pero el guardián de sagitario lo halo nuevamente para que se quedara, ante la presión del brazo del noveno dorado Aioria tuvo que ceder.

-Que es lo que quieres Aioros, lárgate, vete, no te quiero ver, déjame en paz- le grito el guardián de leo

-Escúchame Aioria, nunca te había tratado de esta forma, antes de … bueno, tu sabes, y ahora que lo hice me sentí terrible, no quise herirte solo quería que me entendieras el punto, mi intención era solo hacerte ver tu error y que más adelante…- Aioros hizo una pausa, bajo la cabeza como si la tristeza de tan solo imaginarlo, le afectara, le doliera- no soportaría perderte, Aioria, sé que tu tuviste que soportar mi muerte y te admiro por eso, pero no creo que yo sería capaz…yo, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para eso- Aioros se llevó las manos a su cara en señal de frustración

El mayor de los hermanos había dicho muchas cosas, cada una el menor las había sentido con tristeza, con dolor en cada palabra, pero había una frase que se le había quedado en la cabeza- Tu… Muerte ¿dices?-

En la mente de Aioria se pasaron varias imágenes, todas distintas, él desconsolado por la muerte de su hermano, las burlas de los caballeros cuando le llamaban hermano del traidor, más importante aún, Shura de Capricornio… ¿Qué eran esas imágenes y por qué en su mente sentía un gran odio hacia el capricorniano?

* * *

 _ **Términos**_

 _ **Osiris: Es el dios egipcio de la resurrección, su nombre significa " perfecto antes y después de nacer". Es quien preside el juicio de los difuntos, Osiris es la contraparte de Seth su hermano quien es el caos, en general es un dios bueno, pero con sentido de justicia.**_

 _ **Duat: Es el inframundo de la mitología egipcia y es allí donde se celebra el juicio de Osiris, se divide en etapas o puertas por las que los difuntos ya juzgados deben pasar enfrentando peligros o situaciones benéficas dependiendo de su resultado.**_

 _ **Naja haje: Cobra egipcia utilizada como símbolo del faraón, se dice que representa al sol y su veneno es letal para los humanos si no se trata rápidamente. En la mitología se cree que Cleopatra uso a esta cobra para suicidarse**_

 _ **Lemur: son los espíritus del hombre que al salir de su cuerpo tras su muerte se convierten en demonios, estos son llamados lemures**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno lectores espero que les haya gustado esta introducción a la mitologia egipcia y sus guerreros quienes serán los villanos de esta nueva guerra, no me maten por lo que le hice a Saga sorry era justo y necesario (es demasiado poder) y bueno Aioros metió la patita pues Aioria no recordaba la muerte de su hermano ni nada, a ver como salen de esa, espero que me cuenten sus opiniones en los reviews saluditos a todos!**_


	5. Chapter V Hermanos

_**Hola chicos disculpen la tardanza pero acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ya comienza a enredarse, espero que disfruten y me comenten en sus reviews a ver que tal, ustedes son mi motivación para escribir :3**_

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente_**

 _El mayor de los hermanos había dicho muchas cosas, cada una el menor las había sentido con tristeza, con dolor en cada palabra, pero había una frase que se le había quedado en la cabeza- Tu… Muerte ¿dices?-_

 _En la mente de Aioria se pasaron varias imágenes, todas distintas, él desconsolado por la muerte de su hermano, las burlas de los caballeros cuando le llamaban hermano del traidor, más importante aún, Shura de Capricornio… ¿Qué eran esas imágenes y por qué en su mente sentía un gran odio hacia el capricorniano?_

 ** _Capitulo 5 Hermanos_**

Aioros se percató de su estúpido error, sin querer le había dicho parte de la realidad a Aioria, esto definitivamente no estaba bien, no sabía cómo explicárselo, ni sabía la reacción de su hermano- yo… bueno, podrías ignorar esa locura que dije y perdonarme por todo lo que te hice pasar, ¿por favor?-

Aioria lo pensó, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, sin duda estaba confundido sintió una pequeña puntada en la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era permanecer callado sin comentar lo que acababa de ver, no era el momento. Aun así se sentía bien cuando su hermano le confeso sus sentimientos de dolor así que después de un par de minutos mirando firmemente el suelo fue capaz de hablar nuevamente- Aioros, hermano, he pensado que tal vez, yo no soy digno de ser un caballero de Athena- el quinto guardián bajo la cabeza apenado

No lo podía creer, hasta allí había llegado, tan profundo le había apuñalado, se maldijo por ser un imbécil insensato, su hermano era tan solo un niño- Aioria, tu eres uno de los caballeros más poderosos de la orden, si decides dejar de ser un caballero, estarías cayendo en la cobardía y eso no es digno, sobre todo cuando no tienes motivos para abandonar, tu fuerza es inigualable y tu técnica impecable, tal vez testarudo, sí, pero eres muy bueno, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti- Aioros lo trajo hacia el con un brazo bruscamente y le revolvió el cabello

-Sabes, mi molestia, mi enojo, era solo porque temía decepcionarte, que te molestaras conmigo y creyeras que no era digno de mi armadura, tal vez estaba equivocado-

-No, Aioria, créeme lo que te voy a decir, estoy muy seguro de esto, Tu- dijo señalándole con su dedo índice- eres y serás, un gran guerrero, digno de todos los dioses-

El pequeño león miraba a los ojos a su hermano y sintió que era real, cada palabra, lo que estaba diciendo le causaba felicidad, emoción, ansiedad- Gracias, Aioros

-Gracias a ti, discúlpame por ser tan mal hermano- Aioros murmuro, al menos había arreglado las cosas, no soportaba estar peleado con su hermanito, era una conexión fraternal demasiado fuerte, envidiable, mataría a quien sea que se atreviera a dañar a su pequeño hermano, aunque él era lo suficientemente fuerte y estaba orgulloso de eso.

 _Templo de Acuario_

Finalmente después de tanto alboroto, Camus regresaba de la vigilancia extrema que el patriarca mando a realizar, pasaban ya las 3 de la mañana y el más chico de la guardia estaba exhausto, aun así, durante toda su estancia en el ala este del santuario no se pudo dejar de preguntar, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? A esta hora, el acuariano no sabía si Milo se encontraba bien, es decir, sentía que su cosmos estaba estable por lo que físicamente estaría perfecto, pero había escuchado sobre el ataque, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Entro a su templo y de inmediato dejo su armadura, esta regreso a su caja de pandora mientras que su dueño se recostó en su cama. Los estaban atacando, ¿quién podría ser?, había leído mucho acerca de los enemigos de Athena desde tiempos inmemorables, Hades, Poseidón, incluso los dioses del olimpo, Ares, Apolo, pero no podía imaginar, que clase de guerreros escondían su cosmos y eran tan fuertes. El de cabello turquesa comenzó a cabecear y decidió que pensaría luego en eso, su compañero de armas no había regresado a su templo así que no tenía sentido salir a buscarle, ya le preguntaría en la mañana.

 _Ala norte, Enfermería, habitación de Saga_

Kanon movía rápido su pie contra el suelo provocando un pequeño ruido incesante, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones dentro de la habitación, la razón de su ansiedad la sabia, tenía claro que le molestaba. El joven gemelo no podía dormir, su cabeza estaba procesando cada hecho, cada suceso, pero lo que lo tenía realmente preocupado era eso que había sentido cuando su gemelo fue atacado, había un tiempo muy corto de diferencia y se preguntaba qué era lo que había sentido en ese momento.

Miro a su hermano en esa cama conectado a múltiples aparatos, una maquina le ayudaba a respirar, otras lo monitoreaban, Kanon sintió furia, no estaba en los mejores términos con su hermano, pero esto, era algo que no podía dejar pasar, lo peor era que se estaba sintiendo muy raro, una angustia, tristeza, no, melancolía, miedo, mucho miedo. Observo a Milo entonces que había luchado contra el cansancio por horas hasta finalmente dormirse, le sorprendía, cada uno de los caballeros le sorprendía, pero el escorpión era distinto, no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Kanon, Tras horas y horas, de intentar dormir, finalmente lo consiguió, al menos hasta que sintió la voz aguda de alguien y movimiento en la habitación.

Saori había entrado a la habitación acompañada por el patriarca Shion alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, sin embargo a la hora de pasar le había pedido al antiguo caballero de Aries que le dejara hacerlo sola. La peli lila miro a Kanon dormido en un sillón y a Milo en otro, una sonrisita se le escapo, luego se acercó lentamente al mayor de los gemelos, observo cada detalle, las maquinas a su lado, su torso desnudo, la palidez de su rostro, se veía, sin vida, eso le arrugo el corazón, de nuevo, sus caballeros dorados sufriendo por ella, por su culpa.

Levanto su mano y acaricio el cabello azul del muchacho hacia atrás, bajando la cabeza mientras negaba- Lo siento, lo lamento mucho, solo…- un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro-solo quería verlos felices a todos, que disfrutaran su nueva vida, no los traje aquí para esto…- se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que la confortaba.

-Athena, no tiene que culparse por esto, Saga estará bien, es más fuerte que el odio, además usted nos dio una nueva oportunidad para vivir y nosotros incluyéndolo a él, estamos agradecidos por eso, no nos importaría morir nuevamente por usted-

-Kanon…- dijo acariciando la mano del joven que la confortaba- sé que lo que dices es verdad no lo dudo, pero, aun así, estos no eran mis planes, no podre perdonarme si algo les sucede, a cualquiera-

-Athena…-

-Saori- interrumpió ella

-Él sonrió recordando aquella petición- Saori, te prometo algo, vamos a vencer en esta nueva batalla y luego de eso viviremos nuestras vidas como tú nos estas pidiendo, por ahora no te mortifiques por nosotros, te dejare sola para que pienses lo que te dije, me llevare a Milo a su templo- Kanon no acostumbraba a hacer estas cosas, prometer algo que seguramente no podría cumplir pero tenía que darle algo de paz a su diosa, aunque fuera una pequeña posibilidad, un gramo de esperanza. Dicho esto, se retiró haciendo una reverencia y tomando al chico que estaba dormido en el otro sillón, lo levanto y lo coloco en su hombro saliendo rápidamente.

Saori estuvo varios minutos observando derramando otro par de lágrimas por la injusticia cometida y solo era el comienzo, a cuantos caballeros tendría que ver en ese estado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una brusca intervención del caballero de géminis quien se incorporaba de golpe como si una dosis de adrenalina le hubiera sido aplicada, estaba entubado y las maquinas comenzaron a hacer ruido atrayendo la atención de un par de médicos que entraron a la habitación y ayudaron al joven a recomponerse. Finalmente cuando ya estaba estabilizado, los doctores se retiraron dejándolos solos nuevamente.

La Diosa se había angustiado mucho al observar la reacción del joven, aparte de levantarse con brusquedad pudo ver los ojos vacíos del muchacho, sin duda aún estaba fuera de si cuando despertó, pero ahora respiraba por sí mismo- Saga…- se atrevió a llamarle. Con un esfuerzo enorme sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y la observaron, asimilando cada detalle.

-A…A..Athena- el caballero de géminis pudo apenas pronunciar, con una mueca de dolor

-Shh, no te esfuerces, recupérate- le dijo ella acariciando nuevamente el cabello del joven mientras este apretaba los ojos reprimiendo un alarido

Para Saga todo era muy distinto, para empezar en su inconsciencia había estado recordando su vida, cada detalle, Cabos Sunion, las doce casas, Hades, todo, cuando despertó lo hizo porque el recuerdo de haber estado frente Athena cuando ésta clavo la daga en su cuello lo hacía temblar, le provocaba una angustia demasiado grande, lo revivía una y otra vez así que su cuerpo se vio afectado por esa ansiedad. Escucho su nombre de los labios de su Diosa e hizo un esfuerzo infinito por abrir los ojos, se sentía débil, cansado, adolorido, el solo respirar le causaba una terrible puntada, sentía el calor recorriendo su cuerpo, pensó que tal vez si lo tocaban iba a sangrar, jamás en todos sus años de batallas sintió tanto dolor. Sus ojos azules le miraban fijamente con ternura, como solo ella sabía mirar, con esa suavidad, benevolencia, generosidad, pero algo era distinto, sentía su profunda tristeza, Saga gruñía, alto y claro, no podía hablar, estaba furioso por eso necesitaba intentarlo para calmar a su diosa.

-Tranquilo- ella coloco una mano en su mejilla, él se estremeció al contacto, pero disimulo muy bien para que ella no la quitara- Vendremos más tarde, trata de no esforzarte, pronto estarás de pie, eres el caballero más fuerte de la orden dorada- ella le sonrió y él sabía que era forzado, estaba muy triste, eso le partía el corazón

\- Saori…- pudo decir, como le dolía demonios- no estés triste… no…por mi… -

Ella lo observo, podía ver la mueca que hacía con cada palabra y bajo la cabeza, alrededor de unos segundos recupero la compostura y con una pequeña caricia se despidió- Descansa, Saga- dicho esto le dedico una media sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

 _Templo de Virgo_

El pequeño rubio se encontraba en su posición de loto, meditando, pidiendo respuestas sobre la vida al gran Buda, los significados de cada acto, cada emoción o sensación, cada hecho, era una constante interrogante en la mente del caballero de virgo, por lo que constantemente el único sentido de su vida se convertía en conocer la verdad y mediante eso hacer crecer más su cosmos, llevarlo hasta el límite y más allá.

El sexto guardián, sin duda se había percatado de un pequeño cosmos cerca del santuario momentos antes del ataque, no es que este fuera insignificante sino que al parecer el dueño trataba de esconderlo, sin embargo mantuvo su inmutable posición y silencio debido a que estaba seguro de que el santo de géminis en compañía del escorpión se encargarían del asunto. No es que confiara en ambos caballeros, sino que por lógica, la situación era de su estricta jurisdicción, y estaría más que controlada por lo tanto virgo no se movió.

El joven que se convertiría en el hombre más cercano a Dios, sintió el cosmos del patriarca y de Athena cerca de su templo, frunció el entrecejo, no era común de ambos transitar por el área, si algo tenían que decir sin duda los convocarían a través del cosmos o enviando a otro caballero. Un par de minutos después escucho sus pasos, lentos, pero muy seguros así que le intrigaba, de inmediato Shaka de virgo se levantó de su cómoda posición para hincarse ante sus superiores.

-Diosa Athena, patriarca, en que les puedo servir- la voz del pequeño se hizo sentir solemnemente

-Shaka, hijo, me imagino que ya estas enterado del ataque que ha sufrido el santuario- Shion dijo en tono serio

\- Así es patriarca, sin embargo, no considere prudente mi actuar, además de no haber acatado la orden de guardia sobre el santuario, pido disculpas por eso- El rubio bajo la cabeza en forma de respeto pero no de inseguridad, haría valer su posición

Shion lo pensó un segundo, después de todo era Shaka ¿no? Él no tenía nada más que hacer que dejarlo ser- No te preocupes, Shaka, entiendo y de hecho pienso que es mejor que te quedes en tu templo a defenderlo, puedo confiar en que no pasaran por la sexta casa, no al menos sin ser gravemente heridos- por supuesto, confiaba en el guardián de virgo y sabia como era su método, sin duda era mejor dejarlo, Shaka asintió casi aliviado de no tener que luchar verbalmente por sus argumentos- Pero hijo, esta no es la razón de nuestra visita- Shaka frunció el ceño nuevamente y les observo esperando una respuesta

-Shaka, hemos venido a pedirte un favor, sé que puedo confiar en ti para esta tarea- Athena le dijo con voz suave

El rubio lo medito por un segundo- Athena, lo que usted me pida yo lo hare, no importa cuánto me cueste- Saori sonrió y le murmuro a Shion que era igual que cuando le había salvado con su mensaje, Arayashiki.

Shaka escucho el pequeño susurro de Athena e inocentemente no supo que significaba exactamente esa palabra, tenía curiosidad y su mente la repitió varias veces, Arayashiki, Arayashiki… Su mente le trajo unas imágenes, la sala gemela, tres guerreros dorados vestidos con armaduras negras, Athena. El pequeño guardián sintió un dolor de cabeza y no pudo evitar una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por la deidad.

-¿Estas bien, Shaka?- le pregunto con curiosidad

Rápidamente el sexto guardián se defendió- Estoy perfecto, me gustaría conocer el motivo de mi misión señorita Athena-

El patriarca y Saori se miraron pero no le dieron importancia siguiendo con su cometido- Shaka en menos de 24 horas el guerrero egipcio que entro al santuario volverá, quiero que rastrees su cosmos cuando se vaya del santuario, necesito que veas a donde se dirige y como lo hace- Athena le dijo mientras caminaba con su Niké en la mano

-Necesitamos saber dónde se ubican para tener la ventaja y así saber por dónde nos atacaran- Shion apoyo a la diosa

Shaka creyó que era una buena estrategia aunque no les daría mucha ventaja- Entiendo, entonces eso hare, me preparare entonces para cuando el momento llegue-

Saori asintió- Me gustaría que lo hicieras desde el salón principal si no te molesta- la peli lila sentía que realmente hablaba con el Shaka adulto, sin duda no había cambiado tanto como los demás caballeros dorados, no podía cambiar el tono de voz hacia él, era impresionante su influencia.

-Si así lo desea señorita Athena, así será- le respondió el pequeño hindú

Ambos, el patriarca y Saori asintieron complacidos- Excelente, hasta entonces, Shaka, nos retiramos

El sexto guardián asintió y observo como se retiraban sus superiores- ¿Qué fue lo que vi, que es esta sensación? Lo mejor será que me calme e intente buscar la verdad en mi mente, en mi meditación- Suspiro cansado y volvió a su posición inicial

 _Las doce casas, escalones primarios_

Shaina de Ofiuco y Marín del Águila se encontraban a las afueras del templo de Aries, un poco más abajo donde vigilaban constantemente las doce casas, no era una zona que necesitara de sus servicios pero siempre era bueno darle un vistazo antes de continuar con la ronda.

-Entonces, vas a esperar que vuelvan a la normalidad para decirle o ¿no?- la de cabellos verdes decía en tono jocoso

-¡Shaina!- le grito- que es lo que dices, por supuesto que no, además- la antigua maestra de Seiya bajo la cabeza- no estoy lista para eso, ni siquiera sé si el…-hizo una pausa para corregirse- olvídalo, no sé por qué pienso en eso-

La amazona del Ofiuco puso los ojos en blanco fastidiada, iba a hacer un comentario más pero algo la detuvo.

-¿Y eso?- Marín comento

-Es Kanon, ¿con Milo?-la otra dijo sorprendida

A pocos pasos venia Kanon que llevaba en su brazo al escorpión completamente dormido lo traía como un costal al nivel de su cintura. Ambas amazonas le miraron incrédulas, no conocían muy bien al gemelo menor pero sabían que esta tampoco era una conducta típica de él.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el al ver que ambas lo estaban mirando extraño

-Ehm no, solo nos preguntábamos si algo le había pasado al joven Milo, por la manera en la que lo…trae- dijo aun dudosa Marín

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, señoritas, vuelvan a sus posiciones, les recuerdo que estamos a puertas de otra guerra- El joven decía con semblante serio y ojos cerrados, le daban un toque demasiado varonil e imponente

Las dos amazonas retrocedieron ante su presencia, era increíble que aun siendo un adolescente, el gemelo emitiera tal prepotencia, sin duda no tenía nada que envidiarle a Saga pues su poder era casi igual al de su hermano, ambas hicieron una reverencia para irse cuando escucharon un pequeño gruñido

-Donde…- comenzó Milo y de inmediato Kanon lo soltó dejándolo caer de rodillas

-¡Oye! – El escorpión se levantó viendo a todos lados para reconocer el lugar donde estaba- como llegue aquí, Kanon – Lo miro y este no le dio respuesta- pues volveré a la enfermería entonces- dijo poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y camino rumbo al ala norte

El gemelo gruño, esto se estaba haciendo insoportable, si esto continuaba perdería el control de su carácter que tanto se esforzaba por mantener- No puedes ir, Milo- le ladro Kanon

El escorpión se volvió hacia su mayor con mirada retadora- Obsérvame- le reto

Un tic en el ojo de Kanon apareció, estaba estresado, su frustración sobrepasaba el límite, en pocas palabras, estaba furioso. El joven camino directo al octavo guardián lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto- Te he dicho, que no puedes ir- dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra

Las amazonas estaban sorprendidas, donde habría quedado aquel caballero que acababan de observar hace un segundo, frio, imponente, reservado, no tenían idea de lo que sucedía. Mientras tanto Milo se retorcía en manos del geminiano intentando zafarse

-Que es lo que haces, bájame, ahora- le rugía Milo

Los ojos de Kanon brillaban con ferocidad, eso es todo, había perdido la paciencia, la situación de estrés en la que se encontraba el gemelo por la guerra, esa sensación en el pecho que no lo dejaba y Milo, el chiquillo lo había orillado la noche anterior y definitivamente llevado al límite en ese momento, iba a colapsar- Te lo advertí Milo, no me escuchaste, te dije que no soy paciente como Saga, me retaste anoche y hoy lo haces de nuevo, cuando vas a respetar, tu y yo somos caballeros dorados, pero no necesariamente tenemos que llevarnos bien- el joven aun lo tenía levantado por el cuello de la camisa- me tienes harto- le rugió

Por primera vez, Milo se tornó serio, lo miraba intrigado, este no era el gemelo que conocía, sin embargo su imponente mirada le hizo sentir que tenía que respetarle, que se había olvidado del poder de los caballeros de géminis, definitivamente no estaba asustado, pues si lo quería podía hacerle frente, aunque no fuera la idea más inteligente.

Una joven aprendiz de amazona apareció y se unió a sus compañeras casi al mismo tiempo en el que otro caballero dorado hacia su aparición. Lentamente el santo camino hasta quedar cerca de sus compañeros y detrás de Kanon

-Caballero de géminis, te agradecería que soltaras a nuestro camarada- Un niño de cabello turquesa hizo su aparición portando su armadura dorada, con semblante frió y tranquilo

-Camus- gruño Milo

Kanon se volteo atónito, ese enano le había retado decentemente y en pocas palabras, estaba harto, no podía esperar a que Athena arreglara ese problema de edades. Aun así el gemelo no sintió el cosmos agresivo por parte del onceavo guardián, todo lo contrario se sentía amigable, pero inseguro y atento de lo que sucedía.

Una voz más aguda le trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, una chica de unos 14 años, una aprendiz de amazona que había llegado en busca de Marín que al ver la escena no pudo mantenerse callada.

-Por qué los caballeros dorados están peleando entre ellos maestra- pregunto la joven, Kanon le observo con detenimiento, de estatura mediana, no muy alta pero tampoco pequeña, cabellos ondulados de color rojo, ojos redondos color violeta, labios finos y delineados

-Ariadne, por favor- le reprocho Marín a la recién llegada, Nuevamente el joven le observo y se quedó perplejo cuando la chica se acercó a él frente a frente era solo unos centímetros más pequeña que él.

\- Caballero, podrías bajar a ese niño, por favor, se ve que está arrepentido de sus actos- Marín le reprendió de nuevo pero fue ignorada. La voz de esa niña era melodiosa, suave, apacible, cariñosa e inocente y como si se tratara de una orden directa la mano de Kanon se abrió soltando al escorpión quien cayó bruscamente en el suelo. Entonces el gemelo fue que observo el rostro de Milo, estaba incrédulo, sorprendido, jamás se había esperado tal reacción, pero el tercer guardián simplemente le dio otra mirada a la chica suspiro con cansancio y salió del lugar dispuesto a entrar a géminis, en otra situación, tal vez y solo tal vez, le habría pedido disculpas a Milo.

Camus se acercó a paso lento hacia su mejor amigo mientras que las amazonas asimilaban lo sucedido- ¿Estas bien Milo?- le pregunto el acuariano con su tono frió como de costumbre pero ofreciendo una mano para que su compañero se levantara

Milo la tomo y se levantó, pero su rostro aun reflejaba confusión- Gracias, Cam, estoy bien hermano-

Marín por otra parte no lo podía creer, el caballero de géminis acababa de retroceder bajo la petición de la joven aprendiz, simplemente estaba impactada.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Ariadne? – le pregunto Shaina igual de incrédula

\- ¿Qué cosa señorita Shaina?- su dulce voz resonó

-Kanon parecía, confundido, es como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su error cuando le hablaste, cuando te observo- Le explico Marín

La adolescente parpadeo un par de veces intentando comprenderlo, para ella no había sido nada más que una intervención inocente- Pues, yo solo quería que se arreglaran las cosas, se supone que los caballeros dorados no deben pelear entre sí, mi deseo era que dejaran de pelear- la joven bajo la cabeza algo triste.

Milo y su secuaz se acercaron a la joven aprendiz y amazonas- joven Ariadna- dijo aun inseguro de su nombre- le agradezco el gesto que acaba de tener con nosotros, sin embargo he de pedirle que nos permita resolver las cosas como caballeros, no es conveniente que se involucre en nuestros problemas, podría lastimarse, aun así mi compañero y yo le agradecemos la intención- el pequeño Camus reverencio ante las damas y Milo le imito por cortesía, en situaciones como esta se preguntaba si realmente el onceavo guardián era normal cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras tan complicadas su cerebro hacia corto circuito, por otra parte el acuariano sabía que su mejor amigo no era capaz de agradecerle a una mujer, así que decidió que el tomaría la iniciativa dando su punto de vista, dichas estas palabras ambos se retiraron del lugar.

Después de haber caminado cierta distancia lejos de los escalones en el templo de Aries y de soportar el incómodo silencio Camus se atrevió a preguntar- Milo, ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo aun sin mirarlo iba con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, ambos caminando hacia el coliseo

Milo gruño se sentía confundido- Como me preguntas eso Camus, yo que voy a saber-

Su compañero suspiro sonoramente, sabía que tendría que sacarle las palabras a su mejor amigo- ¿Por qué Kanon estaba tan molesto, Milo, que fue lo que hiciste esta vez?-

Milo detuvo su caminata para observarlo y el otro caballero también lo hizo- Camus- dijo ya resignado el escorpión- hirieron a Saga por mi culpa- comento bajando la cabeza y el francés frunció el entrecejo- He tenido algunas diferencias con Kanon, yo…yo solo quería reparar mi error, pero nunca me imaginé esta reacción por parte de Kanon- Milo dijo algo dolido

Camus lo sabía, él era su mejor amigo, pero esos gemelos eran como sus hermanos mayores, sin embargo aún no entendía por qué Kanon reaccionaba de esa forma, trato de buscar en sus recuerdos la última vez que se relacionó con él y no encontró nada, volvió a suspirar exasperado, por más que le molestara el asunto no podía dejarlo solo- Milo, en primer lugar no debes culparte, esta no es tu responsabilidad y en segundo lugar, creo que solo tomaste a Kanon en un mal momento y no es por ayudar pero a veces haces que uno pierda la paciencia-

Milo entrecerró los ojos con reproche- Si, gracias por el apoyo- suspiro cansado- lo admito, es verdad pero…- Camus le interrumpió

-Ya sé que no lo esperabas por parte de Kanon, me sorprendí cuando sentí su cosmos agresivo, pero creo que no me equivoco al pensar que es esta situación de presión que tenemos en el santuario, no solo él, todos los caballeros estamos así, a la defensiva, espera que se le pase, seguro te perdona tus tonterías- el galo explico

Milo asintió- Sé que Kanon no quiere que lo haga, pero, iré a ver a Saga, ¿quieres venir?-

Camus bufó- Como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer que cuidar tu espalda- el chico se encogió de hombros desinteresado- en caso de que Kanon vuelva con otro de sus ímpetus asesinos- Milo sonrió y ambos siguieron con su camino

 _Ala norte a las afueras de la enfermería_

Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, no tenía idea de que había sido aquello, cuando salió de la habitación de su gemelo dejándolo con Athena se encontraba perfectamente bien, tranquilo, sereno, pero algo cambio en su trayecto a las 12 casas, sintió otra presión en el pecho que le indicaba la sensación de furia, tristeza y mucha preocupación acumulándose, no sabía por qué, pero eso era lo que le estaba mortificando. Sin embargo las emociones se fueron y el dolor se le quito al cabo de un par de minutos, a Kanon no le gustaba para nada ser controlado por esto, el desconocer, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y eso lo hacía rabiar.

Luego de sermonear a las amazonas Milo había vuelto a desafiar, y toda la presión que el gemelo menor llevaba fue desatada al instante en contra del escorpión, lo sabía, había perdido el control, él no era bueno con los niños y muchísimo menos un maestro de la paciencia. La única razón por la cual no quería que Milo fuera a la enfermería era porque allí estaba Athena, él les había dejado solos para que su Diosa pudiera tener tranquilidad absoluta, eso era todo, no tenía ningún motivo oculto, pero el escorpión detono su comportamiento agresivo al desafiarlo. Finalmente cuando sintió que estaba cometiendo un error, el guardián de acuario apareció y casi de inmediato esa chiquilla, esa joven que lo hizo detenerse de cometer una tontería, el problema no era que soltaba al escorpión como gesto voluntario, no, al escuchar la voz de esa rubia las palabras dichas por ella se convirtieron en una orden y así lo hizo eso fue lo que lo termino de descolocar.

Kanon apretó sus puños, como se atrevía, él, quien engaño a un Dios, como era posible haber cedido ante tal petición de una chiquilla de 14 años. Entonces la recordó, ojos violeta hermosos, cabello rojo ondulado, pero sobre todo esa voz tan melodiosa, entendía mejor el cómo pudo ser persuadido en ese momento. El gemelo gruño por última vez antes de entrar al cuarto de Saga, Athena se había ido hace mucho y siendo que paso largo tiempo dando vueltas por el santuario, se imaginó que ya estaban a mitad de tarde nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta y paso, el seguía allí, dormido, pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba entubado, clara señal de mejoría, extrañamente se sintió tranquilo. Kanon quería que el mejorara, pero por Athena esperaba no encontrarlo consciente porque entonces implicaría una conversación, una que él no estaba listo para tener, aun no sabía cómo comportarse ante su gemelo, tantos años peleados, tanto que decirse, tanta culpa y remordimiento en ambos, definitivamente no se sentía listo, el menor coloco su frente en la ventana con clara señal de frustración mientras miraba el exterior.

-Kanon…- murmuro el gemelo mayor

Y hablando del diablo, Kanon se palmeo la frente mentalmente, en verdad, esto era una asquerosa jugada de los Dioses, instintivamente miro hacia arriba y una maldición salió de su boca. Suspiro sonoramente y se volteo para encararlo desde su sitio- Saga…- dijo bajando la mirada

El mayor gruño un poco con una mueca de dolor cuando intento acomodarse en la cama para ver mejor a su gemelo.

Kanon no supo de donde salieron las palabras pero ahí estaban- ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo aun sin mirarle

De inmediato el mayor le dio su respuesta- Estoy bien, aunque no sabía que te importara- su voz era aún ronca y reflejaba un poco de dolor, pero estaba decidido a terminar con esto

El menor levanto la cabeza rápidamente, no sabía si sentirse ofendido o culpable- Realmente, no estoy listo para esto Saga, pero si lo que quieres es reprocharme todo mi pasado, adelante- ya estaba cansado de luchar contra la corriente

Si Saga hubiera podido reír fuertemente lo habría hecho, pero como no, solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa sarcástica- Kanon, en verdad crees que soy quien para si quiera mencionar algunos de tus errores- hizo una pausa, hablar le cansaba- Por Athena, lo que te dije, es solo porque pensé que después de todo lo que te he hecho, me odiabas, te veías decepcionado la última vez que nos vimos- le dijo mientras acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada

Kanon se quedó helado en su sitio, no se lo esperaba, por supuesto recordaba la última vez que se vieron y fue cuando él, Kanon, le entrego aquel cofre donde reposaba la daga dorada, al verlo, sintió una gran confusión pero a la vez tristeza, por lo que le esperaba a su gemelo y aunque no lo aceptaría jamás, se preocupó terriblemente por él. Definitivamente había imaginado que Saga le reclamaría su perversión, el ponerlo del lado del mal, hacer que Ares le poseyera y otra cantidad de cosas, sin embargo su gemelo se preocupaba por el hecho de haberlo encerrado en Cabo Sunion. Claro Kanon estaba dolido por eso, pero al ponerlo en la balanza el siempre saldría perdiendo, tenía una larga lista de pecados.

-Yo no sabía que creer en ese momento Saga y así como tu cometiste errores, yo hice demasiadas cosas de las que me arrepiento, no tuve la oportunidad de mencionarte que Athena me había expiado de todos mis pecados, ya sabes, cuando Hades, pero sinceramente creí que tu entre todas las personas jamás me lo perdonarías, de hecho estaba bien con eso- El gemelo menor le explico

Saga frunció el entrecejo y suspiro sonoramente- Lo lamento hermano, lamento haberte hecho pasar por ese sufrimiento- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaba aturdido, preocupado, quería terminar con ese odio que tanto mal les trajo por todos estos años, quería recuperar a su gemelo y tener esa relación fraternal que nunca pudieron lograr.

Mientras tanto Kanon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la disculpa se le hizo increíble, pero lo que lo saco de concentración, removió su pecho, su mente y sus recuerdos había sido esa palabra, esa que tenía más de 15 años sin escuchar pero que deseaba oír desde hace mucho…Hermano…

El gemelo menor se dejó caer sobre el sillón que ahí estaba, llevo ambas manos a su rostro- Estamos a mano, Saga, yo también te hice mucho daño, lo… lamento- poco a poco sentía como la culpa se lo devoraba

Saga volvió a suspirar cansado, gruño un poco por lo molesto que era estar en esa condición, tenía bastante dolor en el cuerpo y las pocas energías que tenia se estaban acabando- Te propongo algo Kanon, vamos a olvidarnos de nuestro pasado maldito y vivamos esta nueva vida tal cual Athena nos propuso, dejemos eso atrás, comencemos otra vez, tu y yo, como hermanos de sangre que somos, como gemelos ¿te parece?- con un esfuerzo enorme, levanto su brazo extendiéndolo en dirección al gemelo

Kanon lo observo por un par de segundos y se acercó- De acuerdo, hermano- dijo finalmente estrechando la mano de su par mientras Saga dejaba un pequeño alarido por el dolor del apretón.

-Excelente, Me llamo Saga, entonces- le dijo dándole una sonrisa arrogante aun sin soltarle la mano para que no huyera

El menor parpadeo un par de veces ante la tontería que Saga hacía, puso los ojos en blanco, pero cumplió- Kanon- se presentó como si fueran totales desconocidos

Sea como sea Kanon sentía algo que no había sentido antes, paz, estaba completamente aliviado como si le acababan de quitar un peso enorme de encima, estaban a puertas de una guerra y tenían muchos problemas, pero el saber que su gemelo estaría ahí para apoyarlo le brindaba tranquilidad. El joven entonces decidió que haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo ahora que la vida les daba una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

 _ **Bueno lectores, espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado este capitulo, las cosas se están complicando para los guerreros y sufren el estrés de una nueva batalla. Los gemelos recuperaron su relación, tenia que hacerlo, ya no pueden estar peleados, asi que allí lo tienen, igualmente Aioria y Aioros se reconciliaron y todo va bien, al menos por ahora. En fin! me cuentan en sus Reviews que tal, mientras les dejo el avance**_

 _ **En el próximo capitulo**_

 _-Buenas Noches santos de Athena, Mi nombre es Cleo de Naja haje soy un Lemur Egipcio y sirvo al dios Osiris, he venido tal cual prometí, vengo por la respuesta de su diosa, por supuesto quiero una audiencia con ella- dijo tranquilamente_

 _..._

 _Camus estaba atónito, sintió algo en el pecho cuando vio a Hyoga sonreírle, se preguntaba por qué, aunque no le dio tanta importancia, pero cuando el rubio uso su técnica lo dejo perplejo, esa era SU técnica y él era un caballero de bronce, como demonios podría saberla._


	6. Capitulo VI Decreto

_**Hola lectores! como están espero que hayan disfrutado del carnaval, por mi parte descanse de la rutina. Si, ya se que me tarde un poco con esta historia pero habían hechos que tenia que encajar en este capitulo y quise hacerlo bien, aproveche de actualizar mi otra fic "Esclavos de la Noche" pero no desesperen ya estamos aqui, no hay necesidad de amenazas xD comenten si les gusto y si no TAMBIEN! :3**_

* * *

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen : Ya quisiera yo T.T

* * *

 _Capitulo VI_

 _ **Decreto**_

 _Templo del Patriarca, pasadas las 48 horas_

Las últimas horas fueron un total estrés para el santuario, Shion Había movilizado a todos los caballeros ante el vencimiento del plazo de tiempo, como último movimiento llamo a toda la orden dorada para indicar las próximas acciones.

Los caballeros dorados se encontraban en posición, todos frente a frente, a excepción de Saga que tenía a Kanon en su lugar, todos de la primera a la sexta casa y de la séptima a la doceava, la tensión era más que obvia en el ambiente, Saori hizo acto de presencia mientras sus caballeros se inclinaban ante ella.

-Caballeros, imagino que sabrán por qué los he convocado, necesito que terminemos de definir sus posiciones en el santuario, como saben el tiempo que nos ha impuesto el dios egipcio se ha agotado. Por ende, esperamos tener visitas el día de hoy- Shion dijo con fuerza en su voz

Toda la orden asintió

-Bien, como habíamos acordado Shaka de virgo se encargara de vigilar el cosmos de nuestro visitante y rastrearle, sin embargo tenemos que prepararnos para un posible ataque inmediato- Shion explico

-Su excelencia, creo que es conveniente que algunos santos dorados cubran la frontera junto con algunos caballeros de plata y bronce- Aioros intervino

-Estoy de acuerdo, Aioros, pero no quiero que dejen sus templos, además, recuerden que no sabemos nada de sus habilidades y pueden atacar como lo hicieron con Milo y Saga- El antiguo carnero blanco decía en pose pensativa

-Entonces que sean los dueños de las últimas casas los que se encarguen, de esta manera aseguraremos que nadie pasara por las primeras- Kanon opino, por lo que fue el repentino centro de atención, de los que recordaban, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a esa voz de mando por parte del menor, cosa que habían visto ya en Saga.

Saori asintió rápidamente apoyando al gemelo- Estoy de acuerdo, incluso, podrías crear el laberinto en géminis para retrasarlos, de esta manera podrás estar en ambos lugares a la vez, en caso negado de que traspasen Aries y Tauro- Kanon asintió

-Entonces eso deja a Afrodita, Camus, Shura y Aioros en las fronteras- Dohko comento

-Antiguo maestro, Patriarca si no les molesta prefiero rondar por el santuario, en caso de que alguien se quiera filtrar- Aioros expreso con determinación

-Para eso estoy yo Aioros, me gustaría que fueras con Afrodita al Ala este mientras que Shura puede ir con Camus al Ala norte- Dohko propuso y Shion de inmediato asintió

\- Kanon, debido a la ventaja con tu laberinto preferiría que te quedaras a mi lado aquí en el salón, cuando nuestro invitado venga me gustaría que estés presente, ¿estás de acuerdo Shion?- Saori en su modo de Diosa consulta

-Me parece perfecto señorita Athena, sin embargo en caso de que pasen nuestras defensas debemos contar contigo para que salgas a las filas- el patriarca observo a Kanon

\- Así será, Athena, patriarca-

Shion y Saori asintieron- El resto de los caballeros, por favor defiendan sus casas, si están en un peligro inminente, no deseo que mueran, déjenlos pasar- culmino Saori y toda la orden palideció

-Pero, señorita Athena, nosotros…- comenzó el pequeño Mu

-Es una orden, caballeros- dijo Athena con contundencia y observando a Shion para que no se atreviera a intervenir- regresen a sus templos jóvenes guerreros y los demás, a sus posiciones los caballeros de plata y bronce les esperan abajo.

Toda la orden asintió y se retiraron haciendo una reverencia. Aioros, Dohko, Kanon y Shura se quedaron junto al patriarca y Saori, el primero de ellos con algo de frustración

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento patriarca, pero no me considero de tanta utilidad en la frontera- Aioros comenzó

Shion le hizo un ademan con la mano para que guardara silencio- Aioros, si tú y Shura van a las fronteras es porque quiero que protejan a Afrodita y a Camus, si se llegara a dar una pelea con solo ellos al frente, no sé si lo logren, sus fuerzas son inigualables como siempre, pero la experiencia y técnica han disminuido, por eso, confió en que ustedes les protegerán.

-Aioros, Shura, este no es un trabajo de niñeros como seguramente estarán pensando, por el contrario, es la más importante de las tareas, es una estrategia, si no pueden pasar las fronteras no entraran al santuario y si no lo logran…-

-Tampoco pasaran a las 12 casas- completo el guardián de Sagitario interrumpiendo- ya entiendo- ella asintió con una sonrisa

-Es decir, estaríamos salvando más vidas y arriesgando menos – Dohko explico- o ese es el plan- dijo el antiguo maestro sonriendo y rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza

\- Escuchen, la verdad no creo que sean tan tontos como para tener un ataque preparado, pero nunca está de más formar una estrategia, además, cuando la guerra comience este podría ser nuestro plan de inicio, es mejor ser anticipados- el patriarca explico mientras los demás asentían dándole la razón- Bien, pueden retirarse, Kanon, quédate por favor- El gemelo menor le dio una señal positiva con la cabeza mientras se recargaba en una de las columnas con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

* * *

 _Ala este del santuario, Frontera, extensión de Jardines_

La noche estaba por caer sobre el santuario de Athena, muchos con nerviosismo y otros con un mal presentimiento caminaban sobre su área, Aioros se encontraba acompañado de Afrodita su otro compañero dorado, Seiya de Pegaso, Jabu de Unicornio, Marín del Águila y Argol de Perseo, todos en posiciones y listos para cualquier movimiento extraño.

-Relájense, todo saldrá bien, digo somos varios además tenemos a dos caballeros dorados, no creo que sea para tanto- Seiya dijo con su acostumbrada pose de indiferencia al peligro, brazos detrás de la nuca

-Seiya, como eres tan desprendido con esta situación, estamos cerca de una guerra, creo que deberías tomarte más en serio las cosas- Marín le reprendió

\- Tranquila Marín, se exactamente lo que sucede, pero no podemos permitirnos ser negativos- le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-Caballero de Pegaso, lo que dices solamente te traerá problemas, si te confías y dejas que tus emociones te controlen, perderás- Afrodita que estaba recostado a un árbol oliendo una rosa fue el dueño de esas palabras

Seiya rugió para sus adentros, que iba a saber el si había sido derrotado en múltiples ocasiones sin embargo, él, Seiya, lucho contra el mismo Hades y ganó o así lo veía el- Eso ya lo sé pero parte de la estrategia es tener las ansias de ganar, pero tú que vas a saber si solo tienes 12- Ladro Seiya y el jovencito dorado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Aioros decidió sin embargo, intervenir antes de que algo sucediera- Señores fue suficiente, les recuerdo que estamos en una misión, agradezco que se calmen, es necesario que nos enfoquemos, recuerden que Athena está en nuestras manos-

Los dos se dieron una mirada furiosa pero no dijeron nada más, Aioros sonrió satisfecho y volvieron a su posición.

* * *

 _Ala Norte frontera con Rodorio_

Por otra parte, el segundo grupo custodiaba la entrada principal justo frente al Rodorio, por donde se había dado el primer ataque, conformado por Shura, Camus, Shaina de Ofiuco, Dante de Cerbero, Hyoga de Cisne y Nachi de Lobo.

El silencio reinaba en este grupo puesto que la mayoría de los caballeros tenían caracteres semejantes, calmados, fríos y tranquilos, sin embargo en su concentración tan preciada cada uno ideaba un plan en su mente, previendo esto, Shura comenzó a hablar.

-De acuerdo señores y señorita, el plan es mantenerse juntos, ninguno de los invasores debe pasar, si ven que alguno está en problemas ayuden, no individualicen, sé que es lo que siempre hacemos con la regla del uno contra uno, pero no quiero que lo hagan hoy- Shura explico, unos se sorprendieron y otros solo asintieron, Shaina por ejemplo a ella no le agradaba mucho esa idea, estaba acostumbrada a pelear sola, sin embargo no replico

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Shura?- Camus replico tranquilamente

-Es lo mejor, por ahora, si algo sucede, entonces cambiaremos de plan, primero nos conviene deshacernos rápido de ellos, recuerden que no sabemos de quien se trata, ni sus técnicas- el capricorniano explico y Camus asintió

Apenas terminaron de comenzar sintieron un cosmos aproximarse a la entrada del santuario lo que puso en guardia a todos de inmediato, y pronto pudieron observar a su dueño. Un hombre de cabellos verdes cortos hacia arriba, piel bronceada y ojos café, un joven de rasgos egipcios; este portaba una armadura roja, con detalles de escamas negras similar a la piel de una serpiente además de un casco en forma de cobra. Aquel guerrero se acercaba de forma lenta pero firme a la entrada y cuando estuvo allí, observo a todos los santos mientras cambiaba el semblante de curiosidad a arrogancia.

-Buenas Noches santos de Athena, Mi nombre es Cleo de Naja haje soy un Lemur Egipcio y sirvo al dios Osiris, he venido tal cual prometí, vengo por la respuesta de su diosa, por supuesto quiero una audiencia con ella- dijo tranquilamente

Todos se tensaron pero no reaccionaron a excepción de Shura quien avanzo unos pasos- Caballero dorado Shura de Capricornio- se presentó con semblante indiferente- Nuestra diosa te espera en el salón patriarcal, pero antes, he de preguntar, ¿Vienes acompañado?- Shura le miro a los ojos fijamente buscando la verdad

-Por supuesto, caballero, creo que sabes muy bien que no podemos confiarnos, ustedes harían lo mismo, si me permiten me urge culminar mi misión aquí- el joven egipcio le dijo con arrogancia

Shura se tensó pero de inmediato Dohko apareció detrás de una de las columnas – Yo le voy a guiar joven, por aquí- el antiguo maestro le hizo un ademan para que le siguiera

-Esto no me gusta nada- Nachi comenzó algo nervioso

-Debemos estar alertas, si vino acompañado nada bueno se trae- Hyoga también analizo

-Solo estén atentos- Shura indico a él tampoco le gustaba, sentía una fuerte presión, algo les acechaba

* * *

 _Salón patriarcal_

Dohko guió al joven hasta la entrada donde el pequeño guerrero de Aries le teletransportó hasta el salón del patriarca, allí se encontraban, Athena y Shion por una parte, Kanon y Shaka en las sombras portando sus armaduras. El egipcio observo toda la estructura primero antes de posar su mirada en la diosa, Shion le observo con desconfianza y Athena con intriga pero segura.

-Buenas noches, Athena, Soy Cleo de Naja Haje, Lemur egipcio y guerrero del dios Osiris, he venido a buscar la respuesta a la proposición de nuestro señor- Se presentó el joven que ahora tenía un semblante bastante seguro de sí mismo como si ya esperara una respuesta a su favor.

-Muy directo, joven, efectivamente, ya tengo una respuesta ante la propuesta de Osiris, sin embargo antes quisiera saber, ¿Por qué atacaste a mis Santos en la frontera?- Athena dijo en tono serio, decidido, Shion estaba sorprendido

Cleo sonrió de lado, suspiro con arrogancia, ese muchacho tenía el ego en el cielo- Verá, Athena, de que otra manera podríamos llamar su atención, ¿habría entendido la importancia de nuestro mensaje si le hubiéramos enviado una carta?- el joven bufo- no lo creo, eso, fue apenas una pequeña advertencia, nuestro dios Osiris es contundente a la hora de realizar, este tipo de…- el joven encarno una ceja y sonrió nuevamente con imponencia- proposiciones

Athena y Shion se miraron disimuladamente, lo sabían, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que no serían tan fáciles de convencer por la frialdad que demostraba ese guerrero, igualmente la diosa asintió ante lo dicho por el joven egipcio y se dispuso a comunicarle su decisión.

-Dime, guerrero, ¿por qué tu dios desea con tanta insistencia el alma de nuestros caballeros?, ¿por qué es necesario llegar al punto de una guerra por esto? ¿Es tan importante para Osiris que está dispuesto a sacrificar a sus guerreros en batalla por tan solo tener a los santos en un muro?- Shion quiso saber

El muchacho rió- Sus santos han quebrantado la ley y no contra cualquiera sino contra los mismísimos dioses, no esperara que les den una medalla ¿o sí? Sabe muy bien que levantar el puño ante un Dios es una grave ofensa y en vista de que el Olimpo no puede hacerse cargo del asunto, ha pasado a jurisdicción del Duat de nuestro Señor Osiris. Él solo desea el balance, equilibrio, pero sobre todo Justicia, este hecho no puede quedar impune- Cleo explico

La diosa de la guerra asintió y suspiro cansada, mientras que Shion frunció el entrecejo algo molesto sabía que no habría forma de detener a Osiris y su convicción así que finalmente se lo dijo -Bien, en ese caso, me veo obligada a negarme ante la proposición de Osiris, no pienso devolver el alma de mis santos, ellos se quedaran aquí, conmigo en el santuario viviendo una vida plena y tranquila como se lo merecen después de tanto sacrificio, no los enviare al inframundo sea el suyo o el de Hades, no los enviare a sufrir un castigo que no merecen- Athena dijo en tono solemne y contundente

El egipcio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, definitivamente no se lo esperaba, el plan de su señor era perfecto, había ideado el convertir a los caballeros en niños para dejar a Athena sin defensas, ataco a su santo quien dicen es uno de los más poderosos y aun así, la diosa se atrevía a desafiarlos, sin duda estaba fuera de sus cabales o era demasiado estúpida.

El muchacho recupero la compostura- Athena, ¿está completamente segura de esta decisión?, le recuerdo que no le conviene una guerra contra nosotros, sus defensas están bajas, sus caballeros solo son niños y nuestro poder es inigualable, sabe muy bien que nuestro señor Osiris puede compararse con Hades, el dios griego del inframundo, incluso es más poderoso, ¿cómo pretende si quiera atreverse a desafiarnos?-

Athena sonrió- Yo no les tengo miedo, hemos enfrentado a dos dioses de poder inigualable, aun así obtuvimos la victoria, te equivocas al pensar que mis santos son débiles, nos subestimas, tú y tu Dios, por eso, si lo que quieren es comenzar una guerra entonces que así sea, yo no lo deseo en verdad solo quiero que me dejen en paz, de todas maneras no los detendré, pero tengan en cuenta que no vamos a dejarles el camino libre ni mucho menos pretendan que nos demos por vencidos, están advertidos- la voz de la peli lila se hizo sentir con fuerza en el salón del patriarca, casi molesta

-Si esta es su decisión, debo respetarla pero tampoco pretenda que nuestra amenaza quede vacía, sepa entonces que este es el principio de una guerra contra Osiris dios de la Resurrección, sea consciente de todas las complicaciones y consecuencias que esto conlleva y…-

-Estoy perfectamente consciente- interrumpió Athena- Ahora si me disculpas, creo que es hora de que te retires y le informes de nuestra conversación a tu Dios, Shion por favor, que Mu venga por él-

Shion llamo a Mu a través de su cosmos y el muchacho apareció rápidamente, su maestro le indico que guiara al joven hasta las afueras del santuario y así lo hizo, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-¿Athena está completamente segura de esto?- Shion pregunto ya estando más relajado ante la desaparición del guerrero

-Ya te lo dije una vez Shion, no pienso permitir que nos quiten a nuestros santos nuevamente, sé que tendrán que pelear otra vez pero, me parece que ellos querrían tener la oportunidad de decidir su futuro en vez de ser directamente enviados al sufrimiento eterno. Estoy segura de esta decisión, aunque me gustaría saber, Kanon, Shaka- les llamo- ¿qué opinan?

Kanon salió de las sombras al igual que Shaka quien ya estaba concentrado en el cosmos del enemigo- Athena, respeto tu decisión, y sobre ese guerrero- el gemelo frunció el entrecejo- su cosmos es muy poderoso, no hay que subestimarlo, ya veo por qué Saga no pudo detectarlo, hace fluctuaciones con su energía y la esparce por todo su alrededor, es como si la escondiera entre la fuerza de gravedad presente en la tierra-

Athena y Shion asintieron, también habían sentido algo extraño, ahora se preocupaba más por esta guerra y se preguntaba si todos tenían esa habilidad

-Le estoy siguiendo, aunque como dice Kanon, es difícil por su peculiar destreza, aun así me enfoco en su interior, necesito mucha concentración para no perderle- dicho esto el santo elevo su cosmos para continuar con su tarea, aunque por la cabeza de Shaka habían pasado un millón de preguntas, entre ellas, ¿Por qué decían que levantaron su puño ante los dioses, a que se referían con eso? Sin embargo prefirió ignorarlas y enfocarse en su misión

-De acuerdo Shaka, por favor no lo pierdas, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta gente- Athena dijo algo decaída, su coraza de fuerza había sido utilizada hace unos minutos pero ya no podía mantenerla-

-Tranquila, Athena, todo salió bien, lo hizo excelente, le demostró fiereza y seguridad, estoy orgulloso- Shion le dijo a su diosa colocándole una mano en el hombro, ella sonrió tristemente

* * *

 _Afueras del Santuario, Ala Norte, cercanías con el Rodorio_

Hace 10 minutos exactamente que el guerrero de Osiris había desaparecido de la vista del santuario, todas las unidades en las fronteras y 12 casas estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, sin embargo nada había sucedido aun, los santos comenzaban a pensar que no atacarían de inmediato sino más adelante.

-Tal vez se arrepintieron- Nachi comenzó

-Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que nos van a atacar Nachi esto es solo prevención, pero hay que estar alertas, si yo fuera ellos no lo haría ahora, pero ya saben cómo son estos tipos- Hyoga comento

-Yo no creo que nos ataquen ahora mismo sería muy estúpido- Dante acoto

Sin embargo esas palabras fueron rápidamente opacadas por un cosmos agresivo y una pequeña explosión del otro lado en la frontera contraria de inmediato todos se tensaron y con justa razón 8 guerreros aparecieron de la nada como sombras y comenzaron a atacarles, portaban armaduras de color marrón, muy semejantes unas de otras, parecidas a los sapuri de los espectros.

-Somos los Manes Egipcios al servicio de nuestro Dios Osiris y venimos a hacer cumplir su palabra

-¡A mi cobra!- comenzó Shaina no se hizo esperar

Estos guerreros de rasgos egipcios claramente eran peones de Osiris, por lo tanto atacaban con todo, los santos observaron la rapidez y fuerza de cada uno. Sus armaduras tenían un aura eléctrica extraña que los rodeaba y pronto los caballeros se dieron cuenta del por qué. Uno de ellos lanzo un rayo eléctrico hacia Shura quien rápidamente logro esquivarlo

-Tengan cuidado con esos rayos- les anuncio el décimo guardián- **¡Excalibur!-** ataco a uno y mientras se detenía Camus lo termino

- **Diamond Dust-**

Hyoga observo el poder de su maestro y se dio cuenta que aunque fuera un niño no había perdido nada de poder, seguía siendo tan fuerte y temible como recordaba, eso quería decir que tenían cierta oportunidad de ganar en esta guerra.

-Hyoga concéntrate ayuda a Nachi- le grito Shaina que luchaba a par junto a Dante eliminando a otro de sus enemigos

El aludido de inmediato volteo hacia su compañero de bronce y corrió hacia el quitándole al enemigo de encima aunque un poco tarde, en la pelea el egipcio le dio una descarga eléctrica al caballero del Lobo que lo golpeo, derribándolo instantáneamente. Hyoga frunció el entrecejo y con un par de puñetazos lo saco del lugar, sin embargo el de armadura marrón le dio batalla, en un par de veces logro golpearle rompiéndole la nariz

Dante había caído Shaina lo ayudaba, de los 8 guerreros solo quedaban 4, en una distracción, ambos cayeron ante el pulso eléctrico de otro de los Manes, Shura intervino rápidamente con su Excalibur eliminándolos a ambos

-Gracias, Shura- Shaina le dijo

-No se preocupen, ya casi acabamos

Por el otro lado Hyoga estaba siendo amenazado por los dos últimos, pero uno de ellos rápidamente cayó por un ataque de su mini maestro quien quedo frente a él, Hyoga le sonrió- El otro es mío **¡Diamond Dust!-** el puño del ruso se clavó en la armadura de su oponente destruyéndola al instante al igual que a su dueño

Camus estaba atónito, sintió algo en el pecho cuando vio a Hyoga sonreírle, se preguntaba por qué, aunque no le dio tanta importancia, pero cuando el rubio uso su técnica lo dejo perplejo, esa era SU técnica y él era un caballero de bronce, como demonios podría saberla. Una puntada severa en la cabeza puso a Camus de rodillas, en su mente varias imágenes de una versión más grande de el mismo en Siberia con un par de niños, peor aún, en su templo se vio a si mismo enfrentando al muchacho que estaba frente a él, eso lo descoloco de inmediato.

-Camus- lo llamo Hyoga acercándose a él, de inmediato el dorado se levantó y retrocedió rápidamente alejándose del caballero de bronce.

-¿Todo bien?- se acercó Shura junto a los demás caballeros que observaban la reacción extraña del mago de los hielos

-Todo bien, Shura- el francés decidió que era mejor obviar lo que había visto, pero al mirar al español a los ojos que lo observaba con ceño fruncido y le colocaba una mano en el hombro, las imágenes lo volvieron a atacar. Esta vez estaba vestido con una armadura negra, junto a Shura y un peli azul que no sabía si era Saga o Kanon, juntos corriendo por las 12 casas, ante estas memorias el joven se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza apretando ojos y dientes para reprimir el dolor

Hyoga quiso avanzar a ayudar a su maestro pero Shura lo detuvo con una señal, ya sabía lo que sucedía y todos los caballeros lo observaron- Camus, vete a descansar esto se acabó aquí, solo fue una advertencia, creo que si quisieran atacarnos habrían mandado a sus mejores guerreros, anda, los de plata y bronce se quedaran haciendo guardia yo iré a reportarme con Athena- el capricorniano estaba agachado al tamaño de Camus

El pequeño dorado recupero la compostura y se cruzó de brazos de forma indiferente- Estoy bien, aunque concuerdo contigo, no enviaron a sus mejores guerreros- dijo su voz de niño mientras observaba a las afueras del santuario- fue demasiado sencillo, solo fue una intervención para que comprobemos que su amenaza va en serio- Si, Camus se veía igual de pensativo que en su forma adulta cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno, el pequeño dorado se descruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia las 12 casas- Andando Shura, hay que reportarse con Athena y no quiero que me cuestiones, no me gusta que me digan que hacer

Shura se quedó perplejo, Camus le ignoro olímpicamente todo lo que le dijo, el sabia por lo que el joven estaba pasando, eran sus memorias regresando, aun así el onceavo guardián se comportó a la altura y no dejo que le doblegaran. Los demás caballeros lo observaron con cejas encarnadas

-Bueno, se ve que no va a cambiar nunca, solo míralo con 7 años- Shaina opino

Dante y Nachi soltaron una carcajada

-Tal parece que el maestro siempre fue así, mejor te apuras Shura o te dejara atrás- Hyoga dijo riéndose con una mano detrás de la cabeza

-Enano, mira nada más ese carácter _Tío,_ de donde habrán sacado semejante _crio,_ bah, pero de que me sorprendo si ya sé cómo es- Shura se quejaba en español mientras se disponía a seguir al caballero de acuario

* * *

 _Frontera del Ala este, afueras del Santuario_

 _Minutos antes_

Los guerreros también habían atacado la frontera que Aioros lideraba, los mismos guerreros de armadura marrón aparecieron solo que con una pequeña diferencia, a estos los rodeaba un aura de fuego. Sin embargo lo que los alerto de su presencia no fue exactamente eso sino una explosión muy cerca de ellos, Seiya se percató del cosmos que se acercaba y rápidamente contrataco, lo que ocasiono una detonación.

-Atentos- Aioros informo

Casi de inmediato aparecieron como sombras los guerreros egipcios rodeados por un destello de fuego y dispuestos a atacar.

-Somos los Manes Egipcios al servicio de nuestro Dios Osiris y venimos a hacer cumplir su palabra

Dicho esto los ataques se hicieron inminentes comenzando una pelea entre bandos. A diferencia de Shura y su grupo, estos individualizaron, 8 guerreros peleaban contra ellos, Aioros y Afrodita luchaban con dos cada uno y los demás con uno solo.

Rápidamente Marín acabo con su oponente al igual que Seiya, no sin antes recibir un par de golpes, ambos observaron como Jabu era envuelto en una enorme bola de fuego que lo quemo en algunas partes e hizo al joven aullar de dolor.

- **Pegasus ¡Ryu Sei Ken!-** el oponente fue destruido mientras que Argol y Marín destruían el otro

-¿Estas bien Jabu?- Seiya se acerco

-Eso creo-

 **-Royal Demon Rose-** Afrodita golpeo a su enemigo que rugió ante el dolor de su veneno y rápidamente murió sin embargo el segundo le tomo por la espalda encendiendo su cosmos y quemando al guerrero de piscis por detrás

- **Atomic ThunderBolt-** De inmediato Aioros se percató y se lo quitó de encima, Afrodita le dio un asentimiento

-Tu pelea es conmigo- le grito su oponente

-No te preocupes hay suficiente para todos- el noveno guardián sonrió disparando con su flecha hacia el pecho de su enemigo terminando la pelea

-Bah que decepción si así va a ser esta guerra mejor me voy a pelear contra los aprendices, es más difícil ganarles a ellos que a estos inútiles- Seiya ladro con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

Al ver que nadie dijo nada Seiya volvió a intervenir- No me digan que están preocupados

-Seiya, eres más inteligente que eso, piensa un poco, solo nos están cumpliendo la amenaza, pero la guerra aun no comienza- Aioros le explico y Seiya se puso serio y bajo la cabeza, en realidad se imaginaba eso, pero no quería decirlo

\- Andando afrodita tenemos que reportarnos, los demás estén atentos aquí, cualquier novedad usen su cosmos para comunicarse- el caballero de Sagitario les explico mientras caminaba de vuelta a las 12 casas

* * *

 _El Duat, Egipto_

Cleo llegaba de su audiencia con Athena en Grecia y si él estaba indignado no quería imaginarse como se pondría su Dios cuando le contara. El primero de los Lemures egipcios suspiro cansado, ciertamente pensó que todo sería mucho más sencillo y es que ¡era de lógica! Las defensas del santuario estaban por mucho en su estado más penoso, sus caballeros eran niños, la orden que lucho contra Hades estaba prácticamente de Baja.

Camino por el amplio pasillo del Duat mientras se disponía a subir hasta el trono de su señor. El lugar era una enorme pirámide egipcia, al menos en apariencia lo que funcionaba como el castillo o la morada de Osiris. Sin embargo las puertas del inframundo se encontraban en lo más profundo, dividido en niveles infinitos cada uno con un nombre específico para cada pecado cometido.

Finalmente Cleo llego a la sala principal del Rey del Duat, Osiris estaba sentado en su trono, un juzgado donde ejercía su mayor rol y el más importante. El joven ya había sido anunciado previamente y su Dios le esperaba con una sonrisa triunfante

-Cleo, mi fiel guerrero, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue?-

El joven egipcio se inclinó ante Osiris con cabeza abajo y algo apenado- Señor, Athena me concedió una audiencia y luego de ciertas preguntas irrelevantes me informo que no pretende devolver las almas de sus caballeros-

Osiris se levantó bruscamente- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué Athena ha decidido desafiarnos? Pero que es lo que se cree esa niña, está jugando con la ira y la paciencia de los Dioses- dijo recuperando la compostura

-Lamento no traer buenas noticias mi señor, pero aunque trate de convencerla de su error, no quiso escucharme- dijo el muchacho con algo de furia

Osiris sonrió entonces y camino directo hacia las paredes que los rodeaban, la historia egipcia estaba grabada en ellas, cada símbolo, cada dibujo estaba expresado en aquellos muros- No te preocupes Cleo, esto será como un juego de niños, Athena no tiene idea de quién soy y lo mal que le puede ir al intentar desviar mi sentido de justicia- comento mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por los dibujos- Cleo, prepara a tus hermanos para la batalla, quiero que los Lemures de mi élite se preparen-

El muchacho asintió- Así será mi señor, usted solo indíqueme para cuándo será el ataque al santuario y con gusto le efectuaremos-

Osiris volvió a reír negando con la cabeza- No mi querido guerrero, aun no, no hay que precipitarse en una guerra, déjales a ellos hacer su movimiento, nosotros podemos esperar

* * *

 _Coliseo 1 semana después_

Todo transcurría con extraña normalidad, el patriarca había ordenado vigilancia extrema y si antes estuvo paranoico pues no se imaginan cuanto lo estaba ahora. Y es que no era para menos, Osiris declaro la guerra con Athena, aun así absolutamente nada ocurrió en toda la semana, ni siquiera una mosca los había molestado. Shion tenía los pelos de punta por tal hecho.

Mientras los santos de Plata y Bronce se encargaban de dicha orden, los santos de Oro seguían con s entrenamiento, así es, perfeccionando sus técnicas, niños y adolescentes presentes en el coliseo. Dohko, Aioros, Shura, Kanon e incluso Saga quien por fin había salido del hospital hace un par de días.

Se moría de risa, Kanon simplemente estaba doblado de tanto reírse y de hecho continuaba. Shura se rascaba la cabeza medio apenado

-¿En serio el enano te dijo eso?- pregunto algo incrédulo Saga que hacia un calentamiento lento, aun tenia ciertos efectos del veneno

Shura asintió- Yo me quede igual que tú, me ignoro de tal manera que hasta los caballeros de bronce se rieron

-y es que… es que como no- decía Kanon aun riendo

El décimo guardián gruño ya fastidiado

-Bah no es para tanto si ya conocen su versión adulta no sé por qué se sorprenden- Dohko intervino

-Es un niño, por supuesto que no me lo esperaba y cuando quise tratarlo como tal pues, me salió con eso-Shura explico

-Es un niño ciertamente- comento Saga- pero vamos Shura, es Camus que esperabas que te abrazara y te pidiera un oso de peluche, el hombre apenas habla-

-Ve Shura ofrécele galletas y un vaso de leche- Se burlaba Kanon

-Bueno ya es suficiente Kanon, además, si mal no escuche, cierto gemelo tuvo un pequeño inconveniente con un tal escorpión, cosa que no acabo nada bien- Aioros salió en defensa de su vecino

La sonrisa del gemelo menor se fue al diablo y de inmediato se puso tenso, su hermano le miro sorprendido esperando una explicación

-¿Te molestaría compartir Kanon?- Saga comenzó

Salvado por la campana o mejor dicho por cierto caballero que se estampo en la pared del coliseo, todos voltearon de inmediato y se fijaron que era Deathmask, Aldebarán lo había enviado volando con un golpe

-¿y se supone que ellos van a defender los templos? – Dijo Shura negando con la cabeza- Mejor vamos allá

Kanon ni lento ni perezoso corrió directo a la arena, seguido de Dohko y Shura

-No me mires así Saga, deja que él te lo cuente- Dijo Aioros al notar la mirada de pregunta en el gemelo mayor - Andado tienes que moverte ese veneno te dejo como una vara de hierro sería bueno que entrenaras-

Saga casi le hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos- ¿a que crees que vine tonto?

El guardián del templo del centauro encarno una ceja, definitivamente esos cuerpos no estaban ayudando en nada y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la arena.

Salón del Patriarca

Una frustrada y muy enojada Saori caminaba de lado a lado en el mero centro del salón, Shion le observaba frotándose la cien el pobre hombre ya tenía un severo dolor de cabeza como para que la pequeña diosa se pusiera caprichosa.

-Es que no lo entiendo Shion, no hay nada, absolutamente nada, no en libros, ni los dioses, ni nadie sabe cómo revertir esta situación. ¿Hasta cuándo mis caballeros serán unos niños?- Rugio una furiosa Saori

-Señorita Athena cálmese por favor- decía Shion llamando a toda su paciencia- Ya encontraremos algo, tal vez estamos buscando en el lugar menos indicado

-Pero por supuesto que estamos equivocados- Grito nuevamente Saori- Y ¿sabes por qué lo se Shion? Porque no tengo ni una sola pista de lo que les sucedió a mis caballeros, no tengo absolutamente nada- Sip, seguía gritando

Shion estaba por perder la paciencia, Saori solía comportarse mucho mejor y más madura desde la última guerra pues ya tenía 15 años y manejaba la situación de Diosa, pero por supuesto que siendo una adolescente el patriarca tenía que soportar este tipo de… Berrinches

-Señorita Saori, permítame recordarle que gritando no va a resolver nada- Shion dijo en un tono de fastidio bastante disimulado- tal vez lo mejor sería hablar con alguien del Olimpo

Saori se congelo en su sitio por primera vez después de haber recorrido todo el salón, puso car de tragedia, pero a la vez sonrió- Creo que tienes razón Shion, pero, con quien podría hablar, en el Olimpo hay cierta discordia por lo sucedido con Hades y Poseidón, digamos que esta "cerrado" por ahora-

El antiguo carnero blanco suspiro cansado- Tal vez pero podemos hacer algo para atraer a cierto Dios que le gusta empinar la botella, si usted me comprende- finalizo Shion encarnando una ceja

-¡Claro Shion! Eres un genio, por supuesto, entonces prepara todo ya sabes cuales son los gustos de mi estimado hermanito-

Shion volvió a suspirar ¿Qué no era suficiente la preocupación de una guerra? Él no tenía tiempo para andar jugando con las locuras de los dioses y mucho menos con el más descuidado de ellos aparte de Hermes. Pero bueno, él era el patriarca.

* * *

 _Templo de Acuario_

Camus daba vueltas como león enjaulado dentro de su propia casa, no tenía la armadura puesta y solo vestía ropas de entrenamiento. La razón del comportamiento tan nervioso y agitado de nuestro pequeño acuariano era simple, la misma que no lo dejaba dormir, la misma que lo mantenía alerta y sobre todo, si era posible a 500 metros lejos de los santos de bronce en especial, ESE santo de hielo.

El onceavo guardián ruño en frustración, y era porque no sabía cómo controlarse, eso le molestaba infinitamente. Siempre había sido el único santo dorado al que llamaban, frio, sin sentimientos ni corazón y eso era porque así él lo demostraba, esta vez, no. Se sentó cómodamente en el salón de batallas de su templo en posición de loto, respirando calmadamente e hizo arder su cosmos.

El templo de acuario comenzaba a descender bruscamente la temperatura al punto de que las columnas ya mostraban cristales de hielo

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso, si sigues así congelaras el santuario entero y más importante aún ¡A MI!- Decía un joven caballero que apenas ingresaba al onceavo templo

Lo único que le faltaba, la hiperactividad de Milo, como si no tuviera suficiente. El más chico de la orden suspiro cansado- ¿Qué quieres ahora Milo? De verdad no estoy de humor

Milo sonrió y se arrodillo frente a él cruzándose de brazos, le observaba con curiosidad- Estas más amargado de lo normal, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe?

Camus gruño nuevamente dudoso, sabía que contar lo que había visto hace una semana en aquella pelea era un riesgo, sobre todo porque esas imágenes no regresaron a su cabeza de nuevo. Pero su más grande temor era que de alguna forma en el santuario hubieran santos infiltrados o con dobles intenciones, Camus analizo cada posibilidad y el hecho de verse peleando contra el rubio que imitaba sus técnicas le causaba desconfianza, más de la normal.

Aunque pensándolo bien Milo era su mejor amigo, así que tal vez el pudiera ayudarlo- Milo…si yo- el de cabellos turquesa hizo una pausa, no estaba tan seguro ahora que lo pensaba- no, nada- dijo negando finalmente con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo

Milo le siguió rápidamente y lo tomo del brazo- Pensé que me conocías mejor Cam, si querías mantenerlo para ti no debiste hablar en un principio. Ahora sabes que no me detendré hasta que me lo cuentes- el peli azul sonreía arrogante

Cierto. Jamás lo dejaría en paz y si Milo tenía que mudarse a Acuario, por todos los dioses que lo haría.

Camus apretó los dientes, no quería dar su brazo a torcer y parecer desesperado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo así era como se sentía. También pensó en el precio de su silencio, si algo sucedía mas adelante por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría.

-Milo- suspiro el pequeño ya cansado- eres insoportable- le dijo para cortar esa tensión que había entre ambos

-¡Así me quieres!- dijo soltándolo

-Dime algo, ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando ves a un santo de bronce?, mejor dicho ¿que sientes en su cosmos?-

Milo lo pensó un par de veces antes de responder- Si te refieres a los "caballeros Divinos" pues no me agradan en lo absoluto- se cruzó de brazos el mini escorpión

-Pero ¿es porque no te agradan o porque sientes algo malo en sus cosmos?- Camus quiso saber

-No siento nada, es decir nada malo, tienen un cosmos común y corriente de un santo de bronce- dijo Milo colocándose los brazos detrás de la nuca- No quieras desviar el tema Camus, quiero saber lo que te preocupa

-Es eso Milo- Camus se dispuso a relatar lo que ocurrió mientras peleaba con los Manes del Egipto enviados por Osiris, al ver el ataque de Hyoga

El escorpión dorado se sorprendió con cada imagen descrita por Camus- entonces ¿es un imitador?

-Bah Milo es más que eso, piensa un poco, nunca nos ha convencido esa teoría de los caballeros de bronce, pero peor que eso es que Yo estoy peleando con él en esa… imagen- Explico Camus- ¿Por qué pelearía con el si estamos en el mismo bando, ambos protegemos a Athena, somos santos-

-Así que es eso lo que te angustia, pues…No puedo decirte más, pero como yo también desconfío de ellos, solo hay una manera de saber más y eso es lo que haremos- Milo puso cara de "un plan maléfico se cocina aquí" y Camus se llevó la mano a la cara

\- No sé para qué te cuento-

-¡Vamos a vigilarlos!- dijo el escorpión entusiasta alzando un puño- Andando Cam, tenemos mucho por hacer

Y sin saber por qué, el guardián de la vasija preciosa le siguió a las afueras de su templo- Debí haberle contado a Shaka o al patriarca, o a quien sea pero definitivamente no a Milo- murmuro el pequeño

* * *

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que me quedo muy largo no lo se pero es que cuando salen las ideas pues no puedo detenerlas, si les molesta o algo háganlo saber en la cajita de reviews. Pues en este capitulo pudimos ver la llegada al santuario de los Manes egipcios, ellos son como los soldados razos de hades, parecidos a diferencia de que controlan ciertos elementos que luego explicare. Hasta ahora Cleo de Naja Haje es el único Lemur que les he enseñado pero ya he diseñado los demás así que pronto los conocerán, ademas que se viene la invasión al santuario. Antes de que eso ocurra, varios santos estarán en problemas internos como pueden ver en la ultima parte del capitulo y bueno supongo que la desconfianza pasara a primer plano entre los caballeros**_

 _ **Por ultimo en los próximos capítulos verán mas escenas de humor pues pienso jugar con los caballeros de oro niños antes de que crezcan y se conviertan en hombres sexys que ya no hacen tantas locuras (eh nada malo solo diversión y travesuras) y luego nos enseriamos nuevamente. De todas maneras déjenme saber que les gusta y que no o alguna sugerencia**_

 **Comentarios:**

 **Grasshopper:** EH sip xD gracias, yo respeto a quienes les gusta y lo escriben, pero yo en lo personal no puedo hacerlo. Veo a los caballeros como hermanos, no como parejas, espero te guste la historia y puedas continuarla, gracias por tu review!

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	7. Capitulo VII Calma antes de la tormenta

**Hola a todos espero estén bien ya se que ahora si me pase y me tarde muchísimo para actualizar pero hey! tengo que hacer muchas cosas, y entre ellas estaba crear los perfiles de los nuevos guerreros comandados por Osiris, ya están casi todos incluyendo su imagen física, que si les interesa pues la dejare en un link de mi perfil, bueno cuando los termine xD En fin, como les dije les traigo un capitulo que va mas de humor que de otra cosa, hay que darles a estos chicos un poco de tranquilidad puesto que lo que viene no sera nada fácil. Espero que lo disfruten y me comenten que les pareció... Ah! como compensación a mi tardanza decidí hacerlo mas largo de lo normal.**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen- Ya quisiera que al menos uno u.u**

* * *

 _Capitulo VII_

 ** _Calma antes de la Tormenta_**

 _Salón del patriarca_

Inusualmente las cosas seguían totalmente calmadas, se trataba de un silencio perturbador por parte del enemigo, un silencio estremecedor e indudablemente amenazante. En el templo del patriarca Saori se preparaba para recibir a su desordenado y parrandero hermano, como siempre, le tendían una trampa al muy despistado para que asistiera a una audiencia con la diosa.

-¿Seguro que va a funcionar?-

-Princesa Athena, esto siempre funciona no importa cuántas veces caiga en la trampa, siempre vuelve, y es porque cuando sale de aquí nunca recuerda lo que ocurrió, o le gusta demasiado el vino- Comento Shion con una sonrisa traviesa

Saori sonrió satisfecha, a su lado había una mesa con un gran banquete y botellas de licor más fino y costoso del mundo, ambos se encargaban de preparar una "fiesta" para atraer a Dionisio el Dios del vino, hermano de Athena, quien siempre asistía por invitación de la diosa y aunque al final se enterara de que era una trampa, volvía de nuevo.

Un brillo dorado apareció frente a sus ojos y allí estaba Dionisio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, el Dios del vino se aproximó a la mesa cuando vio a Saori

-¡Hermanita! Tanto tiempo- exclamo el Dios

-¡Dionisio, bienvenido!- ambos se abrazaron como hermanos "normales"

-Tú y tus exquisitas fiestas, ¡ah!, me encantan-

Una enorme gota resbalo detrás de Shion y Athena, era un despistado de primera

-¡Gracias! Los demás llegaran pronto, por favor toma asiento y sírvete lo que prefieras- Athena sugirió

 _1 hora después_

-¿Te parece si pruebo este?-

-¡Adelante! Es proveniente de Francia uno de los mejores vinos y en especial este ha estado añejado por casi 2 siglos, se podrá imaginar la exquisitez que está a punto de probar- Comento Shion

Los ojos de Dionisio brillaron y de inmediato se sirvió una copa, el Dios ya estaba algo pasado de tragos por lo que Athena puso en marcha su plan

-Y hermanito, ya que estamos aquí charlando y disfrutando de nuestra eternidad, ¿por qué no me cuentas una historia, algo nuevo?-

-¿Qué clase de historia?- decía el Dios mientras saboreaba un pequeño trago

-Pues que te parece si mejor te cuento algo de mi entonces, algo que se me ocurrió, creo que sería divertido-

El Dios asintió mientras se deleitaba con el sabor del vino francés

-Bueno estaba aburrida y se me ocurre que nunca he tenido a nadie tan cerca como amigos reales, entonces podría jugar un poco con las edades de mis caballeros y convertirlos en adolescentes para que sean de mi edad, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Athena encarno una ceja hasta el mismo Shion se puso rojo de tan solo imaginar

Dionisio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-¡Athena!- exclamo- Me parece… pues que te digo me parece… por Zeus que me parece una excelente idea- decía carcajeándose- Hasta que por fin sacas tu lado atrevido, aunque los humanos son como, no sé, mundanos para nosotros los Dioses, pero que te puedo decir, la diversión viene en todas sus formas, me apunto-

-¿Qué, que?…-

-Que te ayudare a transformarlos pero… ahora que lo pienso vas a necesitar a otro Dios, uno que pueda transformar sus cuerpos y otro que borre sus memorias, no querrás tener a un caballero diciéndote "oh no Athena no puedo hacer esto y aquello" ¡Aburrido!-

Athena sonrió, estaba funcionando-Cierto, cierto tienes razón, Mmm y ¿Quiénes podrían tener semejante poder?

Dionisio se sirvió otra copa y volvió a degustar el vino- Mmm, Cronos podría ser útil pero debes saber que tal vez no se preste para eso, ya sabes cómo es-

Athena y Shion fruncieron el ceño, era por decir casi imposible que Cronos lo hiciera además estaba el detalle de buscarlo e ir con él, definitivamente no era una opción

-Aunque, se de buena fuente que existe una diosa del calendario, mmm, como era su nombre… neeh no recuerdo

Otra enorme gota se mostró en la frente de Saori

-¡Pues Haz memoria Dionisio!- grito Athena y el Dios la miro algo sorprendido- E…Es decir me refiero a que ya quiero divertirme y necesito eso lo más pronto posible

-¡Weh! No escogiste algo fácil hermanita- decía el Dios tomando un quesito con un palillo-Aunque tengo mucha curiosidad, dime algo Athena- Dionisio se puso muy cerca del rostro de Saori- ¿A quién escogerás para "divertirte" un rato?, no la tienes fácil son doce…bueno 13 con ese escamoso, yo quiero saber-

¿Han visto la gama de colores alguna vez? Bueno Saori lucia todos esos hermosos colores en su rostro, estaba completamente apenada, su Dios hermano comenzaba a ponerse ebrio y la estaba presionando con semejante pregunta

-Y….y…y yo que sé, Dionisio que cosas preguntas por Zeus nuestro padre que no lo sé-

-¡AH!ya entiendo, es uno de bronce tal vez- el Dios hizo una mueca de disgusto- Athena eso es muy bajo para un Dios

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!- grito Saori en su mejor tono de berrinche y vergüenza

 _Coliseo- Medio día_

Dos jóvenes guerreros luchaban entre sí en un amistoso calentamiento utilizando sus técnicas de combate y preparándose para la nueva guerra. Los dos caballeros de Bronce no eran conscientes de que dos pares de ojos les vigilaban desde lejos

Hyoga derribo a Shun con un barrido y luego extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Vamos Shun, tienes que ponerle empeño, por más que sea yo debes atacar con todo-

-No puedo atacarte Hyoga, no me gusta-

-entonces voy a obligarte- el cisne se puso en posición de batalla nuevamente

-Por más que lo hagas no podré, además sé que no me harás daño- Shun le sonrió y Hyoga rodo los ojos

-Si yo me convirtiera en un enemigo tendrías que atacarme o es que acaso dejarías que yo le hiciera daño a Athena

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero se bien que tu no le harías daño a Athena jamás- Shun replico

 _Gradas del coliseo, Al mismo tiempo_

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-¿la parte donde él dice que es un enemigo o la que el otro dice que jamás le haría daño a Athena?- comento irónico el pequeño

-¡Ambas!-

-Eso no significa nada para mí-

-Pero Camus…-

-Milo, ya ves lo sentimental que es ese tipo, ese sujeto jamás protegerá a Athena, ni siquiera es capaz de combatir con su compañero en un calentamiento como se supone que…-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo pero, no se Camus, hay algo que no tiene sentido aquí- interrumpió Milo

-¿en qué piensas arácnido?-

-Pues, se supone que Dohko confía mucho en ellos, dice que son caballeros divinos y todo eso, pero lo que más me llama la atención es que son los únicos bronce que hemos visto tan cerca de Athena y ella les trata como si…-

-Fueran amigos- analizo Camus poniendo cara de disgusto

Ambos se encontraban acostados sobre sus codos detrás de las gradas observando y escuchando a los caballeros de bronce

Los dos se pusieron en pose pensativa

-¡Ya se! Si tu visión se cumple quiere decir que un ente malvado se apodera de ese rubio-

-¿Visión?- Camus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Pues claro tonto, obviamente eso fue una visión-

Camus rodo los ojos- Pero claro que no tarado, como se supone que…-

-Tienes poderes ocultos Camus anda, dime ¿que ves en mi futuro?-

-PERO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO ANIMAL, ¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE TE DIGA ESO?-

-Anda Camus no seas egoísta dime, yo quiero saber que me depara el futuro, tal vez tenga muchísimas chicas o una mansión o mejor aún, ¡seré patriarca!- Milo exclamo contento

Camus tenía un tic en el ojo- Escúchame muy bien Milo, ¡jamás, pero jamás serás patriarca me oíste!-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Milo algo decepcionado- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, entonces ya viste mi futuro, anda no seas malo dime-

Camus se palmeo la frente- Es justo por eso que no serás patriarca-

En ese momento alguien llego por detrás dándoles un susto enorme

-¡HOLA! ¿Qué HACEN?- Aioria grito

-Guarda silencio felino, que no ves que estamos trabajando-

-¿En qué?- pregunto Mu curioso

-Intentamos averiguar algo que Camus vio en el futuro-

Camus rodo los ojos nuevamente- Te digo que no puedo ver el futuro ¡tonto!-

-Pero, entonces ¿cómo llamas a tus visiones?-

-Athena por favor dame paciencia para no asesinarlo ya mismo-murmuró el pequeño francés

-¿De qué rayos habla Milo, Camus?-

-Camus vio el futuro Aioria- Comento Milo en pose pensativa

Aioria y Mu parpadearon un par de veces confundidos y Milo se dispuso a contarles

 _Salón del Patriarca_

Si Shion fuera tan solo un caballero estaría riendo a carcajadas ahora mismo, y es que ver a Athena tan enredada con semejante situación tan vergonzosa era simplemente épico, sintió remordimiento por pensar así, pero es que era memorable ¡necesitaba una cámara!

-Bah entonces si no lo sabes para que necesitas mi ayuda- el Dios del vino se cruzó de brazos

-¡Espera! No quise decir eso- se retractó la Diosa pensando en que así nunca encontraría la solución a sus problemas-Me… Me… yo… bueno, me refiero a que porquetenerunocuandopuedestenermas- Dijo casi a la velocidad de la luz

Shion y Dionisio abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y el Dios comenzó a aplaudir emocionado- Vaya, vaya, te creí mas recatada hermanita, pero mira que si eres traviesa solo espera a que mi padre se entere y…-

-¡MI PADRE NO SE PUEDE ENTERAR ME OISTE!-

-Ah sí, entiendo, lo que diría el viejo si se entera de semejante aberración por parte de su querida hijita preferida-

-Me vas a decir cómo hacerlo ¿sí o no?- Athena ya perdía la paciencia, se había rebajado demasiado

-¡Weh! Ya que insistes- Dionisio se llevó la botella a la boca y bebió un trago, carraspeo y dijo- No será fácil, realmente no conozco un Dios que sea capaz de esto en el Olimpo, pero…se de alguien que puede hacerlo, es decir no es seguro, son historias muy viejas que escuche hace muchísimo…-

-¿De quién se trata?-

-La mujer que viste de leopardo, quien domina la construcción y orientación de los hechos, se dice que veía el futuro en las estrellas, proviene de la abstracta mitología egipcia, ella jugaba con la eternidad e inmortalidad, ella es quien podría hacer algo como eso, pero no te puedo dar seguridad de que la encuentres ya sabes cómo son estos tipos egipcios, son tan raros y discretos, Bah-

Athena miro a Shion en acto reflejo ambos sabían que era un enorme paso hacia su búsqueda-¿Pretendes que la encuentre si no me das un nombre?-

-Uy estas muy tensa hermanita, tomate un traguito- comento él ofreciendo una copa

Saori la miro disgustada pero la tomo y se la bebió de un trago- El nombre, Dionisio-presiono Saori

Dionisio rodo los ojos –Que aburrida eres, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? Porque más bien parece que vas a…-

-Por supuesto que si hermano- comento la Diosa rápidamente y riendo nerviosa- Es decir tengo el cuerpo de una mortal de 15 años, eso es lo que hacemos, divertirnos y bailar y …tomar y… ya sabes esas cosas son las que quiero experimentar-

El Dios la observo extrañado pero por las copas que ya llevaba no le dio importancia- Si tú dices, aunque aún no me cuentas quienes serán los afortunados- comento dándole un codazo juguetón y nuevamente los colores atacaron a Saori

-A este paso jamás podré decidirlo si no me dices el nombre, ayúdame- Athena hizo puchero

Dionisio se empino la botella nuevamente- Pues, esa es una Diosa bastante importante Er… se llamaba, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, uh… Se..Set…Seh..!Seshat! creo…

-¡Genial! Y ¿Quién es el otro?-

-Pues no se-

Athena y Shion cayeron estilo anime

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Athena prácticamente grito

-Shh bájale dos rayitas hermanita, es que no me acuerdo, además no es tan importante solo necesitas a alguien que domine la magia y listo no es la gran cosa-

-¿O sea que yo puedo hacerlo?-

-¿Qué estas sorda? Dije magia no cosmos-

El Dios comenzaba a ponerse irritante por la borrachera y Saori se estaba desesperando

-Oh vamos Dio, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí que te cuesta, recuerda por favor, incluso te ayudare con lo que tú quieras-

-Tentador- murmuro el Dios-Pero no lo sé, si fuera tu buscaba entre los mismos egipcios esos tipos son raritos, ya sabes hacen esas cosas extrañas con la inmortalidad y momias y yo que se…- decía bebiendo otro trago

Athena rodo los ojos- ¡Vamos haz memoria!-

-Bueno tal vez lo recuerde, pero es que hay una curiosidad de la que te hable que no me deja pensar más-

Shion se palmeo la cabeza y Athena se acercó a el- Shion ¿qué hago, que le digo?-

-pues dígale lo que quiere escuchar, solo nombre a tres santos de oro que se le ocurra para que la deje la deje en paz, le recuerdo que la prioridad es conseguir esa información, sé que es duro para usted princesa, pero debe hacerlo- La diosa asintió

-Errr… pues, tal vez- Athena se lo pensó con inteligencia, los únicos santos dorados adolescentes hasta ahora eran Aioros, los gemelos y Shura así que debían ser alguno de ellos en caso de que luego quisiera comprobar que logro su cometido- Estaba pensando en el santo de Sagitario, es un buen partido ¿a ti que te parece?-

-Mmm, no se cual es…-

*inserte caída modo anime* (sip, otra vez)

 _Gradas del Coliseo_

-¡Por última vez Milo! No-Puedo-ver-El-Futuro- deletreo Camus mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto

-Eso dice el, pero ustedes no le hagan caso- le susurro Milo a Mu y Aioria

-Err… bueno en todo caso ¿creen que tengamos un agente doble?-Mu pregunto (sí, creo que ve muchas películas de acción)

-Puede ser, no nos consta la lealtad de esos caballeros además son bronce, y si uno de ellos imita las técnicas de Camus no podemos confiarnos- Aioria dijo solemne

-Esperen chicos, no creo que sea así, son caballeros de Athena ¿no? Se supone que son puestos a prueba antes de ser santos para ganar sus armaduras, la verdad yo…- Mu decía

-Nada de eso Mu, eso no los exonera- Milo indico

-Creo que están obsesionados con ese tema- Mu decía incrédulo

-Yo tampoco creo, pero eso que… ¡lo que sea! me hace dudar mucho, se veía muy real, es decir, ¿por qué estaría yo peleando contra él?- Camus decía

-A menos que…-Aioria comenzó

-¿A menos que?... vamos dilo ya gato subdesarrollado- Milo presiono

-Cierra la boca Arácnido… lo que decía, es que… bueno y si tal vez él no es el malo sino tú, Camus-

El otro levanto ambas cejas- ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE YO, UN SANTO DE ORO VOY A TRAICIONAR A ATHENA, AHORA SI ESTAS DEMENTE AIORIA- gruño Camus furioso y tomándolo de la camisa

-Camus piénsalo, dices que peleabas con él, y en otra imagen portabas una armadura negra ¿cierto? Las armaduras de oro NO son negras- concluyo el santo de Leo

Camus se paralizo en su sitio totalmente sorprendido, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?, todo lo estaba viendo del lado equivocado, el santo de acuario soltó a Aioria. Ahora todo estaba muy claro

Milo observo la reacción de su mejor amigo y frunció el entrecejo- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo gato, te das cuenta de la estupidez de tus palabras? Escúchame bien, nunca un Santo de Oro como nosotros podrá traicionar a Athena y mucho menos Camus, ¿me oyes? Nunca…- rugió Milo molesto

Mu guardo silencio y Aioria solo gruño, la verdad él tampoco lo quería creer. El ambiente se tornó más extraño cuando vieron que Hyoga se tomaba la cabeza y gruñía

-Ay no puede ser, ¡se los dije, se los dije!- Exclamaba Milo

-¿Pero que le sucede?- pregunto Mu algo confundido

-¿Qué no es obvio? Es la entidad maligna te lo dije, lo van a poseer y por eso Camus tendrá que enfrentarlo-

-¿Y qué hacemos? No podemos dejar que tome su cuerpo, hay que detenerlo ¡en nombre de Athena!- Aioria grito estresado

-Esperen. Yo no creo que…- Comenzó Camus pero era muy tarde Milo y Aioria ya habían salido de su escondite corriendo directo a la arena

 **¡TRSS TRSSS!**

 **¡PIUF PIUF!**

-¡SAL AHORA MISMO DE SU CUERPO!-grito Milo

-No dejaremos que te apoderes de él

OK repasemos lo que sucedió aquí, Aioria llego directo a donde estaba Hyoga con Shun y de inmediato sin perder tiempo ataco al santo del cisne con un Plasma Relámpago haciendo que el caballero volara por los aires, Hyoga se sostenía la cabeza por el golpe. Para Milo fue una clara señal de que el "ente" aún estaba dentro del santo, así que le lanzo 5 agujas escarlata para obligar a que la "cosa" saliera.

-Tendremos piedad si lo dejas ahora mismo- Rugió Aioria

-Esperen que creen que hacen- Shun intervino

-Estamos salvando sus cuellos bronceadito así que a callar- Milo le dijo

Shun estaba completamente confundido y pasó la mirada hacia Hyoga quien aún se sostenía la cabeza ahora por el golpe de Aioria más el dolor del veneno de Milo

-¿Por qué atacan…?- pregunto el discípulo de Camus adolorido

-¿Aun lo preguntas? Sal ahora mismo del cuerpo de ese caballero y enfréntanos cobarde- Aioria grito

-Errr… niños si esto es una broma no es divertido, están lastimando a Hyoga, En Serio- Shun les dijo

-¿Acaso nos llamaste niños?- Milo rugió

-Cierra la boca Andrómeda esto es una pelea de santos dorados, es una orden- Aioria dijo con el pecho inflado

Una gota enorme resbalo por la cabeza de Shun

-¡ESPEREN!- grito Mu quien venía corriendo junto con Camus

Hyoga se puso de pie cruzado de brazos estaba enojado

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- pregunto el ruso

-Mira Aioria lo hicimos, salió de su cuerpo-

-Excelente trabajo el que hicimos Milo- comento emocionado el león- oye pero tu viste algún ente salir de su cuerpo, no pude sentir su cosmos

-Mmm cierto, pero debe ser tan poderoso que no podemos sentirlo-

-¡EJEM!- carraspeo Hyoga- repito, ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?

-Salvando tu cuello malagradecido, estuviste poseído y te salvamos- Milo se cruzó de brazos

-Pose… ¿Qué?-

-Un momentito- dijo Shun- ¿Por qué creen que Hyoga estaba poseído?

Comenzaron los griteríos con la opinión de los cuatro a la vez aunque finalmente lograron entender lo que los santos de oro decían, ambos santos de bronce negaron con la cabeza y se llevaron una mano al rostro

-¡Me atacaron por esa tontería! Shun me dio con la cadena en la cabeza ¡cuarteto de tontos! Me dolió-

Los dos santos de oro atacantes se rieron nerviosamente mientras que Mu y Camus negaban con la cabeza

-¡Ups!- murmuro Aioria

-Errr… creo que me llama mi mama, ¡adiós!- Milo corrió como alma que lleva el Hades y Aioria le siguió

-¡Pero si somos Huérfanos Milo!- Mu grito persiguiendo a Milo

Camus le dio una mirada fría a Hyoga, seguían en la misma situación, este hecho no cambiaba nada de lo que había visto, la pelea estaba ahí y él luego portaría una armadura negra. Camus le dio la espalda sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar

-Camus espera…

El santo de oro no se volteo pero se detuvo

-Acaso, pretendes atacarme de esta forma, porque si fue una estrategia para…-

-Escúchame bien caballero-Interrumpió Camus y no se volteo mientras hablaba- yo no necesito esconderme tras una tontería como esta, cuando te quiera "atacar" como tú dices lo hare de frente como caballeros de Athena que somos. Aun así hay algo que no entiendo- su voz de niño por alguna razón no dejaba de ser intensa como la de adulto

-Tú dirás…-

-¿Por qué crees que voy a atacarte si somos santos de Athena?, estamos en el mismo lado, nuestra misión es proteger a la diosa. Entonces, ¿por qué te atacaría? ¿O acaso vas a darme algún motivo?-

-Por supuesto que no, no tengo motivos para traicionar a Athena si es a lo que te refieres-

-Entonces no hay que temer- Camus finalizo reanudando su caminata

Hyoga gruño, no le gustaba esta versión desconfiada de su maestro ni un poquito, Camus era muy ambiguo, podía ser un niño normal, hacer bromas y maldades con Milo pero de pronto entraba en este modo tan… frio que no sabía si le estaba regañando o acaso amenazando. Hyoga estaba completamente confundido con la actitud de su mini maestro, no podía esperar el momento en el que Athena le devolviera su forma original

Shun le puso una mano en el hombro- Tranquilo Hyoga, esperemos que Athena lo resuelva pronto, o si no seremos víctimas de las bromas de Milo y los demás- rio Shun

-Eso espero, no creo poder soportar esto mucho-

 _Gradas del Coliseo_

A lo lejos, en la parte más alta de las gradas dos figuras que estuvieron observando todo conversaban animadamente y se divertían con lo que sucedía.

-Tal parece que falta poco para que lo sepan-

-Ujum aunque Ha sido divertido debo admitir- mientras reía- no recuerdo que esto funcionara así-

-Ni yo, tal vez es nuestra nueva versión de la infancia-

-Bah, ya no importa, pero yo digo que nos divirtamos un poco mas ¿tú que dices?-

-De acuerdo, no es como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer- se encogió de hombros

-HEHE Andando entonces, tengo trampa para ratas en mi templo-

 _Salón del Patriarca_

Shion entonces trajo una carpeta que contenía la información de todos los Santos de oro y la puso sobre la mesa de golpe

-¡OH! Mira ahora si lo veo, nada mal hermanita, nada mal- ojeando la información de cada uno de los santos

-Siento que es raro que digas eso-

-Hey no insinúes cosas, sé muy bien lo que te conviene y lo que les gusta a las chicas-

Athena rodo los ojos- Sagitario será-

-Géminis, son perfectos, es lo más parecido a un ser poderoso, me agradan y como son gemelos podrías…-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR ESO!-grito completamente roja

Saori pensaba en la humillación que estaba pasando ahora, pero respiro profundo y se dijo que todo lo hacía por sus caballeros que tanto habían sacrificado por ella, comparando, esto era una real tontería.

-¡UY! ya, que carácter también esta esté… Escorpio y Leo, son decentes bueno la verdad ninguno esta tan despreciable, es decir no se ven tan… mundanos-

-Bien entonces Serán Sagitario, Géminis y Capricornio porque el ultimo ese me gusta, ahora que ya definimos esto, ¿vas a decirme quien es el otro Dios o es que no podré llevar a cabo mi plan?- Athena se cruzó de brazos

Dionisio se recargo en su silla bebiendo otra copa-Pues, la verdadsssh, es que, no seeh-

-¿Qué COSA DICES?-grito Athena

-Bueno hermanita graciashhh por la fiesta estuvo ge-nial, tengo que regresar al Olimpo allí me espera una divertida pelea entre dioses, bye-

-Pero Dionisio aun no me…-

El Dios desapareció son decir más dejando a una furiosa Saori

-¡No es justo!- Berreo Saori y Shion suspiro muy cansado, había sido una larga tarde

-No se altere princesa, al menos ya tiene un nombre, podemos empezar a buscar por ahí. Me atrevería a decir que si esto es como su hermano dice y ella es la única que puede hacer este tipo de trabajos, entonces ella…-

-¡Ella fue la que puso a mis caballeros en ese estado de niños!- exclamo Saori interrumpiendo al patriarca

-Eso creo… De igual forma tenemos que encontrar al otro Dios que logro el cambio en sus mentes, Dionisio dejo claro que Seshat fue quien retrocedió el reloj biológico de los santos, es decir sus cuerpos, pero sus recuerdos… eso fue hecho por otra deidad-

-Exactamente Shion, pero te diré algo, creo que lo más importante son sus cuerpos, los recuerdos tal vez puedan obtenerlos nuevamente si se esfuerzan tal como le paso a Shura o eventualmente recordaran, creo que eso es más sencillo. Ahora, me preocupa esta situación, donde rayos voy a encontrar a esa diosa egipcia y convencerla de que regrese a mis caballeros a la normalidad- Athena dijo seriamente

Shion suspiro, eso no sería nada fácil

 _El Duat, Egipto- Sala de la Guerra_

Un chico rubio caminaba de lado a lado en una de las salas donde se reunían los guerreros comandados por Osiris. El lugar era muy amplio, la mayoría de objetos y decoraciones eran color dorado o arena, alrededor yacían firmes las columnas de los Dioses, con cada uno de ellos en lo más alto, su figura elegante e imponente resaltaba en toda la sala para aquel que entrase.

Comprobando que la sala era lo suficientemente grande, el rubio seguía dando vueltas como león enjaulado, desesperado, fastidiado pero sobre todo, ansioso.

-Por todos los dioses, quédate quieto ya, o vas a hundirnos a todos en tu miseria- Reclamo un joven de cabello negro

-No lo entiendo, puedes decirme ¿por qué no estamos destruyendo el santuario de Athena? Osiris ha dado la orden de guerra, ¿Qué nos detiene?- replico el rubio

-También ha dicho que no es momento de atacar, aunque falta muy poco, no desesperes- respondió el mismo pelinegro

-¿Tu qué piensas?- pregunto Cleo a un hombre que yacía sentado frente a la ventana, extraña apariencia y cabellos naranja

El hombre suspiro y sin voltearlo a ver pronuncio- La paciencia es una virtud que pocos poseen, pero la hora se acerca, no hay por qué exasperarse, nuestro señor Osiris ha decidido que el tiempo es el mejor aliado, y el desconcierto nuestra fiel arma, esperar es tan solo un mínimo precio que debemos pagar

-Siempre tan complicado- dijo otro mucho más alto llevándose los brazos detrás del cuello- yo estoy de acuerdo con el germanito, ya va siendo hora de que salgamos a pelear-

-Tranquilos, cuando el momento llegue, no nos tomara nada de tiempo acabar con el santuario, será tan sencillo que nos aburriremos- comento uno de cabellos rojos

Los demás asintieron y cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos

 _Aposentos del Patriarca_

Nuestro querido líder del santuario Shion, no se encontraba en su habitación puesto que luego de la reunión con el Dios Dionisio decidió bajar por los doce templos a conversar con su pequeño estudiante Mu, sobre una que otra cosa, al parecer el habían visto al niño de cabellos lila algo nervioso la última semana y el maestro quería saber por qué, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Shion, dos jovencitos entraban al lugar privado donde el patriarca descansaba para poner en práctica sus viejos hábitos de maldad infantil. Ambos traían múltiples herramientas y materiales para jugar una de las mejores bromas hechas en el santuario.

-Toma, reemplázalo con esto- uno de ellos le dio un tubo de pasta dental al otro-

-Un clásico- rio el otro

-Lo sé, apresúrate, no durara mucho fuera-

Después de sustituir artículos de higiene personal, colocar ciertas cosas en sus zapatos y crear un sistema de vaciado, ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación riendo, se escabulleron por la ventana al darse cuenta de que el patriarca estaba de regreso dispuesto a dormir plácidamente.

…

Shion entro arrastrando los pies, estaba exhausto, había sido un largo día, pero productivo, sin embargo el cansancio era notable.

-Creo que mejor me doy una ducha, y me largo a dormir, vaya día-

El patriarca así lo hizo, se metió a bañar y al cabo de unos minutos salió secando su cabello, todo normal. O eso creia

La locura comenzó cuando nuestro antiguo carnero, decidió que se iba a cepillar los dientes, camino hasta el baño nuevamente y se miró en el espejo, su cabello ya no era verde, ¡estaba rojo, completamente rojo! El patriarca retrocedió aterrado tomando algunos mechones de cabello

-¿¡Pero que!? Esto no puede ser- suspiro furioso el hombre

Resignado a que ya lo resolvería el día siguiente se dispuso a cepillarse. Lo hizo tranquilamente pensando en quien había puesto tal cosa en su Shampoo, su cabello estaba rojo.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?

Escupió los residuos de la pasta de dientes y suspiro nuevamente. Su calma se fue al diablo cuando observo en el lavamanos el color que allí había, era azul. Como acto reflejo miro su dentadura en el espejo y está definitivamente no tenía su color normal, ¡estaba azul!

-Ay no es cierto…. ¿¡DE VERDAD!? ¡LOS VOY A ANIQUILAR EN CUANTO LOS ENCUENTRE!- grito el patriarca ya furioso

Respiro nuevamente, aunque agitado, y se metió a la cama cruzado de brazos estaba muy enojado pero decidió que ya no quería hacer nada más no sea que le pasara otra cosa. Solo había un detallito.

-¡MALDICION!

Pobre Shion, fue víctima de un sistema de vaciado que al sentir la presión del colchón le echo una cubeta de agua helada encima. Sip con todo y cama, pijama, sabanas y todo…Creo que furioso ya no es la palabra correcta

Shion apretó los dientes, estaba endemoniadamente enojado, Hades era un corderito mimado delante de Shion ahora mismo, tenía años sin sentir tanta rabia, sin haber sido burlado de esa forma, sin… ¡Momento! Por supuesto que recordaba este tipo de cosas, claro, cuando los caballeros eran pequeños y él era patriara, justo igual que ahora, entonces solo habían dos pequeñas ratitas culpables de su desgracia, oh si, les pondría las manos encima y entonces…

 **¡WAPLASH!**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUCHHH

 _Casa de Géminis_

Kanon se froto los ojos y se sentó en su cama, había escuchado algo como un grito pero fue muy lejano y no estaba seguro pero quiso verificar que todo estuviera bien con su gemelo. No era que le preocupara, pero quería saber cuánto tiempo de sueño le quedaba antes de que la culpa consumiera de nuevo a su hermano y comenzara a gritar en sueños, si era así, se mudaría, por Athena que se iría. Un santo en crecimiento necesita dormir ¿no?

Se levantó y camino somnoliento por el pasillo cruzando directamente a la habitación de su gemelo, allí estaba él, boca abajo y durmiendo a pierna suelta, la sabana lo cubría hasta la cintura y él estaba desacomodado en su cama

Kanon rodo los ojos- Si no eres tú, ¿Quién rayos es?-

La pregunta fue respondida casi de inmediato cuando sintió el cosmos furioso del patriarca. Kanon paso saliva pero se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de que no había peligro. Pobre del ser que haya hecho enojar así a Shion, pensó Kanon

Sin más, Kanon regreso a su habitación dispuesto a seguir durmiendo

 _Templo de piscis_

Ambos jóvenes reían a morir, intentaban no hacer mucho escándalo y mantener su cosmos calmado, pero estos adolescentes no podían hacer más sino reír. Aquella broma que le jugaron al patriarca fue por demás graciosa y tenían muchísimo tiempo sin divertirse de esa forma

-Vaya, no recordaba esto- comento Afrodita

-Seeeh, se siente tan gratificante, creo que es lo único que extrañaba de mi maldita infancia-

Afrodita frunció el ceño y bajo la cabeza- Es verdad, es una lástima que hayas tenido tal maestro-

-Nah, no me molesta ahora, pero antes creo que lo único que valía la pena era hacer este tipo de cosas- Deathmask volvió a sonreír-

-Nuestra infancia siempre fue dura Deathmask, todos los caballeros hemos sufrido, y nos hemos convertido en lo mejor o peor de nosotros mismos, lo que tú y yo hicimos, aliarnos a Ares, no tiene perdón- comento resignado

-Bah, a quien le importa el perdón, si Athena nos ha revivido y permitido seguir en la orden, los demás me importan poco-

-Me pregunto que pasara cuando todos vuelvan a la normalidad, tal vez Athena esté esperando que regresemos a nuestros cuerpos para echarnos o, no se castigarnos-

-Afro, realmente no me interesa quiero disfrutar el momento, lo demás no me importa. Ya ansío ver a Shion con ese cabello y esos dientes-Rio Máscara

Afrodita volvió a sonreír- Sin olvidar que mañana caminara adolorido y extraño como un abuelito. Las trampas para rata siempre funcionan-

-Corrección, las trampas para rata en sus pantuflas siempre funcionan-

Ambos volvieron a reír sonoramente esperando ansiosos el día siguiente

 _Las doce casas- escaleras entre Cáncer y Géminis_

Esa mañana se levantó furioso, tuvo que dormir en la sala patriarcal porque su cama estaba toda mojada. Su día había comenzado de lo peor, con la princesa Athena observando como los guardias y sirvientes sacaban el empapado colchón de la habitación para reemplazarlo

La joven Diosa le había hecho una insinuación muy humillante para el carnero dorado, claro que ella ni cuenta se dio. "¿Ya estás así de viejo Shion? Era lo que había preguntado Saori. Como podrán imaginar el patriarca echaba chispas de la rabia por semejante pregunta.

Sin resignarse a recibir más comentarios como ese, Shion comenzó a caminar las doce casas rumbo a una sola en específico. Ya sabía dónde estaban esas pequeñas ratas y había que sacarlas de su madriguera. Hoy Shion no se sentía piadoso y haría de su castigo un infierno por semejante atrevimiento.

Cuando por fin llego se dio cuenta de que el templo estaba en silencio, típico de las ratitas, pensó Shion. Sinceramente no podía creer que se atrevieran a hacer tal cosa, creyó que eso había quedado en el pasado, cuando apenas entraban al santuario a recibir su entrenamiento

Shion encendió su cosmos, lo que hizo que un joven saliera de su habitación bostezando

-¿Patriarca?- dijo frotándose los ojos

-Entonces tu si puedes dormir hasta tarde y yo no, dime ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-

El joven levanto ambas cejas confundido- la verdad no tengo idea de lo que habla ¿y por qué se tiño el cabello si…?

-Que descaro, Permíteme que te recuerde- interrumpió el antiguo carnero dorado

Shion levanto al muchacho con telequinesis y lo pego a la pared del templo

-Pero ¿Qué está haciendo? Bájeme- rugió el muchacho

-¿Kanon?- murmuro Saga saliendo también de su habitación somnoliento y confundido de ver a su gemelo ahí

-Hola Saga, me alegra que ambos hayan podido dormir tranquilos después de lo que hicieron anoche-

-¿De qué habla?- Saga frunció el ceño- Shion baja a Kanon para que hablemos, por favor-

Shion vio algo en la mirada del gemelo, y luego recordó algo importante, muy importante mientras bajaba a Kanon

-Oiga ¿Por qué hizo eso?- Kanon se quejo

-A ver ustedes dos "ratitas" destruyeron mi habitación ayer y me hicieron esto- dijo señalándose así mismo, aunque su tono era de una temible calma

-¿Por qué tiene los dientes azules?- rio Kanon

-Espera Shion, ¿crees que fuimos nosotros?- Saga intervino

-Que inteligente hermanito, pues claro que cree que fuimos nosotros, primero me tiro con su telequinesis y luego nos llamó "ratitas" ¿recuerdas?-

-Oye Shion, dejamos de ser esas ratitas hace mucho tiempo- decía Saga rascando su mejilla algo apenado- creo que tenemos sustitutos- comento con una sonrisita

Shion los miro perplejo- Entonces ¿no fueron ustedes? Estaba muy seguro, es decir la trampa de ratas los delato- Shion lo pensó, tenía muchos niños el en santuario ahora, ¿cómo pudo pensar que fueron los gemelos que casualmente recordaban todo? Fácil su subconsciente lo traiciono.

-Un clásico- los gemelos dijeron a la vez y Shion frunció el entrecejo molesto

-Si no tuviéramos nuestros recuerdos, y solo estuviéramos en estos cuerpos apoyaría tus dudas contra nosotros pero, vamos Shion, somos adultos en el cuerpo de adolescentes, no haríamos esto- Explico Saga

Eso era lo que Shion había recordado, ellos eran adultos, no tendría sentido su falta de responsabilidad e inmadurez. Tenían muy buenos imitadores

-Creo que tienen razón. Lamento haber interrumpido de esta forma y creo que la rabia me domino, a pesar de que soy el patriarca

-No se preocupe, recuerdo que siempre se enojaba pero nunca pudo hacer nada contra nosotros hasta "ese" día. Lo fastidiamos mucho en el pasado, creo que le generamos un trauma- rio Kanon inocente

-Ahora tienen imitadores, creo que iré con Athena a buscar la solución más pronta a este problema-

-Revise todo antes de dormir- Recomendó Saga mientras el patriarca salía

-Saga-

-¿mmm?-

-¿No se te antojo?-

-Temía que lo preguntaras-

-Oh vamos hermanito solo una…-

-No Kanon-

-Pero…-

-¡QUE NO!-

-Sabes que quieres- decía tocando la mejilla de su hermano con su índice de manera incesante. En serio parecía un niño

Saga gruño- De acuerdo, solo una vez más-

-¡Esa es la actitud! Iré al sótano- grito Kanon mientras corría

 _Estúpidas hormonas_. Saga suspiro y camino hacia la cocina, tenía que prepararse para su guardia y luego lidiar con su gemelo.

 _Frontera con Rodorio_

Aioria estaba muy aburrido, se había divertido un poco con lo que sucedió el día anterior, pero hoy sin duda el día estaba más monótono que nunca. Pateo rocas al azar mientras caminaba en la plaza que estaba en la frontera del santuario y pensó que tal vez sería bueno ir a Rodorio.

Sonrió para sí mismo- ¿Por qué no? Tan solo serán unos minutos ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

El guardián de Leo Sabia que no debía salir sin permiso del patriarca y mucho menos sin armadura, aun así lo hizo, pues estaba aburrido y no creía que algo pudiera pasar en solo 5 minutos

 _Rodorio- Feria de comida_

Olía delicioso, el 5to caballero dorado tenía muchísimo tiempo sin salir, y ya extrañaba esas cosas. El pequeño camino hasta encontrar un puesto donde servían carne con distintos tipos de salsa, el castaño se relamió los labios y busco en sus bolsillos algunas monedas

Alegre pidió una ración y se sentó a comer a gusto

-Delicioso, Milo se morirá de envidia cuando se lo diga- rio el león

-Hola- sin que Aioria se diera cuenta otro niño se había sentado frente a el

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?- pregunto Aioria frunciendo el ceño mientras comía

El otro niño se encogió de hombros, tenía el cabello corto muy amarillo y sus ojos azules brillaban con el sol

-Tu no pareces ser de por aquí, ¿de dónde vienes?- Aioria pregunto

El rubio sonrió- De por aquí y por allá, pero lo importante es que estoy buscando un lugar-

-¿un lugar dices?-

El chico asintió- Se llama, Santuario, eh- rasco su cabeza- de Athena creo-

Aioria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Y por qué lo buscas?

-Pues, mi maestro me dijo que era allí donde debía entrenar para convertirme en caballero, pero el… Murió hace unos meses y yo decidí venir a este lugar como él me dijo

-Ya veo…-

-De casualidad sabes dónde queda o al menos sus alrededores, yo me encargare de seguir buscándolo solo-

-Puedo llevarte si quieres, pocos saben sobre el santuario, y si tú lo conoces es porque tuviste un maestro, te llevare-

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Ya no tendré que seguir solo- celebro el pequeño

-Me llamo Aioria. Soy el guardián de la quinta casa zodiacal, Aioria de Leo-comento el mini dorado con aires de grandeza

-¡Wow! Un caballero dorado- comento incrédulo el joven- Yo soy Andrew, es un gusto conocer a un caballero de oro

Aioria sonrió, y se dispuso a caminar junto con el muchacho que pretendía ser un aprendiz de caballero, después de todo unos minutos en Rodorio no le habían hecho mal a nadie.

* * *

 **Bueno, me cuentan que les pareció en la cajita de reviews si les gusto o no, en el próximo capitulo conoceremos algunos de los Lemures egipcios aparte de Cleo. Las cosas en el santuario se van a poner feas. Como ven ya Athena tiene una pista de lo que pudo haber sucedido con los caballeros, se que a lo mejor se paso de tono la conversación entre ella y Dionisio pero es que este Dios es atrevido, y tal como ella dice solo lo hace para obtener información y recuperar a sus caballeros, Ella es mucho mas madura ahora y piensa en el bienestar de todos.**

 **Tal vez haga un Extra cap cortito de Shion y los gemelos, si lo hago puedo publicarlo aquí o en mi otro fic que es donde esta la recopilación de One shots, eso lo haría para que se diviertan con las bromas que los gemelitos le hacían a Shion cuando eran pequeños y como fue que ganaron el apodo de "pequeñas ratitas". En fin espero que es haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	8. Capitulo VIII Secuestro

**Hola! ok ya se me merezco todo lo que puedan decirme y es que me tarde siglos en actualizar esta historia, pero la verdad es que como estoy full no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir de esta historia que es mucho mas compleja que las otras que si actualizo, aun trabajo con los personajes. Pero bueno en fin, ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste, largo para justificar mi ausencia :3**

* * *

 **-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen- (si lo hicieran pues Mascara tendría su cabello blanco/plateado en el anime, lo hace sexy)**

* * *

 _Capitulo VIII_

 ** _Secuestro_**

 ** _Santuario, Camino a las 12 casas_**

El pequeño rubio iba detrás de Aioria, miraba con atención todo el lugar que claramente era inmenso. Lo más importante es que ya estaba dentro del santuario. Sin que el caballero de Leo se diera cuenta una sombra los seguía desde hace mucho, se podía ver su silueta que se movía rápidamente entre las enormes estructuras antiguas del Santuario.

-Oye no te quedes atrás- regaño Aioria

-¡Sí!- el rubio corrió tras Aioria siguiéndole el paso

Ambos siguieron caminando unos cuantos metros, pasaban por las ruinas del santuario que se encontraban abajo de las 12 casas, el lugar estaba solo pues en plena tarde los aprendices y amazonas entrenaban en el coliseo, la mayoría de los santos de oro tenia guardias en las fronteras y otros cuidaban sus casas, por lo que claramente todo estaba en absoluta calma.

Aioria seguía caminando con los brazos detrás de su cabeza muy relajado, el calor se estaba intensificando y no podía esperar a llegar a la casa de Aries para pedirle a su compañero que hablara con el patriarca y que diera una orden para el nuevo aprendiz. El santo de Leo pateaba rocas a su paso mientras jugaba a pisar la sombra de sus brazos, sin embargo se le hizo extraño cuando vio una sombra tras el que crecía.

Aioria detuvo su caminata e intento voltearse lo más rápido posible, en vano, el niño que había traído estaba literalmente creciendo ante sus ojos, el pequeño rubio se convertía en un chico mucho mayor de tal vez 20 años, de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules profundos.

-Pero tu…-intento articular Aioria

El rubio comenzó a reír- Debo agradecerte santo de Leo, gracias a tu estupidez ahora estoy en el santuario- dijo mientras estiraba sus articulaciones- debo decir que funciono a la perfección-

-¿Cómo es posible que…?-

-Oh eso, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Falke de Jonsu y soy un Lemur egipcio, puedo tomar la forma de un niño es una de mis habilidades como representante del Dios Jonsu quien era capaz de transformarse en un niño momiforme, ¡Bah! Pero esas son solo habladurías, solo te debería importar que soy yo quien te dará muerte caballero de Leo-

-Pero que tonterías dices, soy un caballero dorado no podrás derrotarme jamás-Aioria rugió

\- Eso lo veremos, ¡pelea! **¡Aleteo de la Muerte!** – grito Falke extendiendo sus brazos junto con las alas metálicas que tenía su armadura, esa armadura roja sangre, garras negras en los pies y casco en forma de pico de halcón. Las alas se abrieron y desprendieron plumas color negro como si de flechas se trataran directo hacia el caballero de Leo el cual intento alejarse de un brinco pero fue alcanzado por varias de esas letales plumas

Aioria estaba en el suelo, sin armadura el daño había sido considerable- No…puede…-dijo gruñendo- su armadura es parecida a la de mi hermano- Aioria se levantó y llamo a su armadura quien lo cubrió de inmediato- Ahora sentirás el poder del colmillo de mi león **¡Relámpago de Voltaje!-**

El caballero de leo soltó su puño cargado el cual se impactó en las manos de Falke quien con esfuerzo detenía la técnica de su oponente.

-Imposible- Aioria estaba perplejo

-Ya te lo dije Leo, seré yo quien te asesine, y después iré por todos los demás caballeros del santuario, nosotros los lémures vamos destruirlo todo- dijo entre carcajadas, los ojos azules de Falke se entrecerraron con un macabro gesto y de inmediato convoco su ataque de nuevo- **¡Aleteo de la Muerte!**

De nuevo las alas desprendieron esas flechas metálicas en forma de pluma intentando alcanzar al caballero

-¡Tonto!- exclamo Aioria mientras esquivaba fácilmente el ataque- Un ataque no funciona dos veces con un caballero- mientras daba un último brinco

Cuando levanto la cabeza el Lémur egipcio no estaba. En la tierra, la figura de un halcón se dibujó en forma de sombra, para cuando Aioria reacciono Falke ya le había dado una patada detrás del cuello lo que derribo al caballero de Leo instantáneamente

Aioria intentaba forzar a su vista para enfocar pero ¡rayos que era muy difícil! Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y casi no podía hacer nada sino observar a su oponente frente a él.

Falke se rio complacido y con un pie volteo a Aioria para que quedara boca arriba, el Lémur egipcio piso el cuello del santo de oro- No creí que esto fuera tan sencillo, esto es lo mejor que tiene Athena para defenderse, si es así esta guerra será solo un calentamiento- rio de nuevo a carcajadas

Otra voz un poco más gruesa lo interrumpió- Vaya que te tardaste Falke, pensé que tendría que intervenir- Comento el recién llegado

-Ah Tamsah olvide que estabas aquí, tan solo me divertía con el niño, te dije que esto sería sencillo-

El otro muchacho parecía de la misma edad solo que más grande y fornido con contextura de bravucón, su cabello era castaño un mechón de cabello largo caía hacia su frente mientras a los lados de su casco caía el cabello que era recubierto por el casco de su armadura. Una armadura roja de escamas negras con garras en las hombreras, mientras que el casco era la mandíbula de un feroz cocodrilo.

-No es justo yo quería algo de diversión también, pero ya que, tal vez consiga a otro para jugar-

-No Tamsah, no tenemos tiempo para eso, la orden fue Leo, lo tenemos y nos vamos, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, no se para que hacemos esto si entre los dos podríamos destruir el santuario- comento Falke encogiéndose de hombros mientras Aioria se retorcía bajo su pie, el pequeño ya no tenía energías

Falke le dio una patada en la cara al joven caballero el cual quedó inconsciente de inmediato

-Andando antes de que Akhar se desespere -

Ambos caminaron hasta una de las fronteras del santuario

 ** _Casa de Sagitario- Momentos antes_**

Aioros era de los pocos santos que estaba resguardando su casa, al igual que Afrodita, Dokho, Shura y Shaka. El santo de Sagitario estaba leyendo unos antiguos pergaminos que encontró en su biblioteca, en aquellas letras del pasado se reflejaban ciertas historias que hacían referencia a la mitología, griega, egipcia y romana. Aioros realmente no prestaba mucha atención a la mitología, pero algo que lo hizo detener su lectura fue una página extraña que no parecía ser del mismo documento, al inicio decía algo sobre los guerreros de Poseidón y Hades, el contenido avanzaba hablando de los dioses rigentes en el inframundo según cada mitología Hades en la griega, Plutón en la romana, en la Egipcia el Juez Osiris. Siguió leyendo sobre los guerreros que allí se mencionaban clavando su mirada directamente en los 10 Lémures del Egipto, los que hacían valer la palabra del Dios proclamado Príncipe del Duat…

-Estas muy concentrado, Aioros-

El décimo guardián dio un respingo encontrándose con la mirada de los gemelos y Saga sonriendo- Lo siento, no los vi llegar- se disculpó Aioros

-Si eso ya lo notamos, ¿qué te tiene tan ocupado?- Saga pregunto curioso

-Pues- dijo mirando el pergamino no muy seguro- solo la vieja mitología, ya saben, sigo buscando información para nuestro "pequeño" problema-

-Eso sí que es prioridad, ya no aguanto- Kanon comento cruzado de brazos

-Ni yo lo aguanto a él- rio Saga pero se detuvo cuando sintió el cosmos de Aioria

-El cosmos de Aioria…- Aioros se levantó de su asiento rápidamente

-Espera Aioros no te precipites, últimamente sabes lo que esos cuatro hacen, seguro están peleando entre ellos o…- Saga explico

-O le están haciendo la vida imposible a los de bronce- rio Kanon- Eso sí que lo vale-

Aioros suspiro cuando sintió que el cosmos de su hermano se apagó tal como los gemelos decían- Si creo que tienen razón, hablare con Aioria, no me gusta que hagan eso-

-Son niños ahora, tienes que soportarlo, no sea que quieras repetir aquel griterío que armaste la otra vez-

Aioros bajo la cabeza- Relájate flechitas tal vez en alguna parte de Camboya no te escucharon- dijo Kanon sonriente

Aioros se sintió más apenado todavía- Ese día yo…-

-Perdiste los estribos, Kanon me hace perder los míos también, son tan insoportables, nadie dijo que tener un hermano sería fácil-

-¿Y tú por qué hablas como si no estuviera aquí?- Kanon refuto

Saga iba a decir algo mas pero de nuevo sintieron el cosmos de Aioria encenderse de golpe

Los tres se miraron frunciendo el ceño- Eso no creo que sea un juego- Kanon comento

-Andando- Saga dijo mientras perseguía a Aioros que ya había corrido hacia abajo

Mientras corrían escaleras abajo el cosmos de Aioria se apagaba repentinamente

-¿Por qué el cosmos de Aioria se siente como si fuera un interruptor?- Pregunto Kanon mientras corría

-Algo no me gusta aquí- Saga murmuro más para el mismo

-No siento ningún otro cosmos- grito Aioros frustrado, ya estaban en la casa de Tauro y de hecho ni Mu ni Aldebarán estaban en sus casas, Los gemelos antes de llegar con Aioros habían sido llamados por el patriarca. Deathmask al parecer estaba con afrodita así que no había nadie en las primeras 4 casas

 ** _Frontera Este del Santuario- Área boscosa, Presente_**

Falke caminaba divertido hacia la salida del santuario, la más oculta que encontraron debido a los árboles y maleza que allí había. Entrar fue sencillo, pues Aioria como caballero dorado había impuesto su autoridad, después de derrotarlo. Salir se había convertido en un real fastidio, cuando él y su compañero pasaban la mitad del camino algunos guardias los atacaron al ver que se llevaban al santo de Leo.

Para los Lémures había sido fácil acabar con todos y seguir su camino, sin embargo, no esperaban que 3 santos dorados les hicieran frente tan rápido, si bien había tomado su tiempo luchando con el joven habían sido tan solo 10 minutos.

-¡Deténganse ahí!- Grito Aioros mientras llegaba junto a los gemelos

Los aludidos se voltearon sonrientes, Falke cargaba a Aiora cual saco de papas sobre sus hombros- Caballeros de Athena, es un placer saludarles espero que lo estén pasando bien con este día tan caluroso- comento Falke sarcástico

-Suelta a mi hermano ahora mismo- demando Aioros sin perder tiempo y apuntándolo con su arco

-Me temo que no te voy a poder complacer, son órdenes del señor Osiris, y la verdad es…-dijo mientras tintineaba su dedo índice contra su barbilla de manera inocente- que, tampoco quiero, él es mi premio y me lo quedo- Falke le dio una sonrisa macabra y Tamsah rio

-Así lo quisiste- Aioros se dispuso a disparar su flecha pero rápidamente fue interceptado por Saga

-Puedes herir a Aioria- le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y ponía una mano sobre el arco de Aioros

-Vaya, vaya alguien que usa la cabeza, que bonito, ahora si me disculpan ya me voy- Falke dijo mientras les daba la espalda

-Ni lo pienses- soltó Kanon mientras lanzaba un rayo de cosmos con su mano

-¡Kanon!- regaño Saga

El rayo de cosmos fue desplazado por el otro Lemur, Tamsah el cual sonrió ampliamente

Levanto su puño y lo dirigió directo a la tierra creando de inmediato un cráter enorme. Los caballeros se tambalearon un poco y sintieron la fricción del suelo que se dirigía hacia ellos. De improviso, los tres fueron levantados por una corriente de agua enorme

Saga, Aioros y Kanon cayeron de golpe confundidos

Tamsah rio a carcajadas y se dispuso a seguir a su compañero al cual veía ya lejos y fuera del santuario

-No te vas a escapar- se levantó Aioros apuntando con su arco y disparándole una flecha. Tamsah lo esquivo por pocos centímetros y gruño furioso al caballero de sagitario

Saga y Kanon se levantaron de inmediato poniéndose frente al noveno guardián- Ve por tu hermano, nos encargaremos de este gigantón- ordeno Saga

Aioros los observo sorprendido y Kanon asintió. El guardián de sagitario se echó a correr

-Piensas que te dejare ir- se paró de frente el lemur-

\- Oh, pero claro que sí, estarás en otra dimensión para cuando vuelva- rio Aioros mientras evadía el agarre de Tamsah, cuando el guerrero levanto la cabeza, un triángulo estaba frente a él.

 **-¡Triángulo dorado!-**

Tamsah hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio que el ataque no le golpeo y Kanon se sorprendió. Al parecer el lemur de Sobek ya sabía de quien se trataba…

Un joven de alrededor de 25 años salió de los arboles con ojos cerrados y una mano extendida hacia el frente. El chico era un pelirrojo con una barbita pequeña en el mentón, de ojos azules y piel blanca, no parecía egipcio para nada. Su armadura Roja con líneas en forma de garras dibujadas, en sus manos la armadura desprendía las garras de un león al igual que en sus pies. El casco es la cabeza de un felino, en la cual se detallan sus colmillos, en el pecho se muestra una melena de púas en ambos colores.

-Pero que…-comenzó Kanon

El pelirrojo aun con su mano extendida aumento su cosmos y los gemelos sintieron una especie de distorsión del espacio, ambos terminaron de rodillas. Kanon se llevó las manos a la cabeza por la presión, a pesar de manejar las dimensiones y tener habilidades psíquicas, sentía el terrible efecto del ataque del muchacho.

Saga estaba de igual forma, pero abrió los ojos para observar a su enemigo, el joven tenía un rostro bastante apacible, pero con su mano extendida reforzaba su cosmos. Se estaba mareando, pero de igual forma contraataco, se levantó como pudo e hizo lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

Ahora ambos con manos extendidas en una pelea de fuerza mental y cosmos. Saga intento crear una brecha en la mente del pelirrojo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambos chocaran. Los dos intercambiaron energía psíquica y lograron abrir la mente del otro.

El lemur aumento más su cosmos y con fuerza de gravedad derribo a Saga, pronto el muchacho se volteo y escapo abriendo un portal oscuro.

Cuando los gemelos se levantaron nuevamente ya no estaban.

 **…**

Aioros persiguió a Falke hasta alcanzarlo, de inmediato lo logro y apunto con su arco directo al Lemur.

-Creo que ya pasamos por esto caballero- dijo el rubio

-devuélveme a mi hermano- el noveno Guardian tenía furia en su voz

-El Dios Osiris les enseñara lo que una guerra significa **… ¡Aleteo de la Muerte!-** gruño Falke mientras lanzaba su ataque contra Aioros que apenas esquivo las plumas de acero que se rozaron la piel descubierta

El caballero de Sagitario contraataco con una flecha que se clavó en la pierna del Lemur que gruño de dolor. Aioros de inmediato corrió hacia el para derribarlo y lo logro, pero Falke se movió más rápido y amenazo con degollar a Aioria.

-Quieto, me lo voy a llevar y tu no harás nada, además no deberías preocuparte tanto, lo volverás a ver pronto, a Osiris no le gustan los guerreros ajenos, solamente los usa- explico arrogante

-Entonces para que lo quieren, ¿Por qué te lo quieres llevar?-

-Ordenes son ordenes, pero tú lo entenderás pronto-

Aioros hizo un ademan para avanzar, pero pronto apareció el pelirrojo con la mano extendida hacia el frente que detuvo a Aioros en seco y lo hizo arrodillar. El guardián de Sagitario observo como el recién llegado usaba sus manos para abrir un portal negro dimensional por el cual ambos pasaron llevándose a Leo con ellos.

Aioros golpeo el suelo frustrado y sintió a los gemelos llegar detrás de el

-Aioros- murmuro Saga

-Se lo llevaron- dijo él

Kanon gruño- Esta guerra no será nada fácil, tenemos un enemigo tan poderoso o más que Hades-

-Lo sé, lo noté- Aioros dijo levantándose- Ahora, necesito saber, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

-Lo vamos a encontrar, pero no podemos actuar sin pensar, estos tipos son muy ingeniosos, necesitamos un plan- comento Saga

Los tres se miraron y caminaron directo al templo del patriarca a informar lo sucedido, conforme regresaban a terrenos del santuario, los santos de oro que cuidaban las otras fronteras se acercaron a donde creyeron sentir un cosmos extraño, pero no llegaron a tiempo. Los 3 caballeros de oro mayores les informaron lo sucedido a medias, su prioridad era llegar con Shion y así lo hicieron

 ** _Templo del Patriarca_**

Los tres se arrodillaron ante Athena y Shion, mostrando respeto e informaron lo sucedido con detalles.

-Entonces, se llevaron a Aioria- Shion dijo algo triste y furioso a la vez

Aioros asintió

-Lo vamos a buscar, pero creo prudente planificar una estrategia, no sabemos qué tan fuerte es el enemigo y que les espera allá afuera- Athena dijo

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo. Finalmente fue el gemelo mayor quien habló.

\- Athena, ¿es posible que se hayan llevado a Aioria al Duat?- Saga dijo de repente apenas levantando la mirada hacia ella

Aioros volteo sorprendido por tal sugerencia y Kanon le observo incrédulo, Shion sonrió al igual que Saori.

Ella asintió- Creo que es lo más probable, Saga, ¿conoces sobre el Duat?-

Saga se mordió el labio inferior y asintió apenas

-Entonces sabes que no es tan fácil, por no decir imposible llegar allá ¿verdad?- comento ella con cierto tono de advertencia

Saga volvió a asentir, se sentía incómodo porque Aioros lo miraba con cara de "llévame allá ahora mismo"

-Muchachos, descansen, evalúen la fuerza de su enemigo lo que vieron hoy podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Aioria, pero no podemos ir sin estar preparados. Si pueden enseñar a sus compañeros de orden estaría muy bien. Aioros te pido tengas paciencia, sabes muy bien que haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlo-

-Está bien, patriarca- dijo resignado, pero haría lo que fuera por encontrar a su hermano

-Pueden retirarse, llamare a los demás caballeros para informarles sobre esto, es importante que todos estén enterados- dijo ella- no se preocupen chicos, lo vamos a encontrar como sea- comento más Jovial Saori en tono más de amiga que de Diosa

Los tres sonrieron y asintieron mientras salían del salón patriarcal

 ** _Escaleras de los doce templos_**

Caminaron escaleras abajo, pero Aioros no se quedó en Sagitario, sino que siguió a los gemelos hasta géminis. Ambos se miraron extrañados, pero no dijeron una palabra.

-Saga…- comenzó en noveno Guardian

-Aioros no…- dijo firmemente el gemelo mayor

-Ya sé que no puedes llevarme, pero al menos puedes decirme lo que sabes-

Saga busco apoyo en su hermano con una mirada, pero Kanon parecía igual de curioso así que entendió que ninguno de los dos lo dejaría en paz. Se quitó la armadura y se tiro en el sofá de la sala de su templo, exhausto, aun sufría los efectos del veneno.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Qué es ese lugar?- Kanon comenzó

-El Duat es el inframundo del reino egipcio comandado por el príncipe de los muertos, Osiris- dijo el suspirando- Allí se supone que son juzgadas las almas, es como el inframundo de Hades que conocemos, pero mucho peor-

-¿Sabes dónde está?- Aioros pregunto

-Exactamente no, pero obviamente esta en Egipto y se dice que hay varias entradas, pero solo una es la correcta. Es todo un problema, el Duat es una prisión por el lado que la mires, Osiris es quien decide el destino de cada Alma y utiliza la balanza para eso, por lo que envía a cada alma al lugar correcto-

-Como el inframundo de Hades y sus 8 prisiones- Kanon recordó

-Sí, pero hay miles de prisiones y cada una está dividida por puertas, son incontables, para cada pecado existe una, es un enredo- Saga explico

-¿Por qué Athena dice que es imposible llegar?- Aioros pregunto su semblante era de preocupación total

-El problema no es llegar, digamos que, aunque encuentres la puerta correcta no podrás entrar, al igual que en el de Hades debes estar muerto o servir a Osiris, se dice que allí habitan Dioses y sus guerreros aparte de Osiris por lo que en la entrada hay una inquebrantable puerta protegida por el Dios Aker, el único al que dejo pasar fue a Ra y eso es otra historia- el gemelo mayor explico

-La puerta está protegida por un Dios, eso no me lo esperaba- comento el noveno guardián algo deprimido

-Es suicidio ir hasta allá, y en el supuesto caso muy optimista en el que pasaras, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegarías hasta Osiris o sus guerreros, como te dije son Miles de puertas, no puedes saberlo con certeza-

-Entiendo, entonces, estamos en sus manos, tendremos que esperar que aparezcan nuevamente- Aioros dijo resignado y se levantó para irse- gracias Saga, sé que esta información es muy valiosa y que no debías compartirla, por eso Athena no explico nada…gracias- dijo mientras se iba

Saga se levantó rápido y detuvo a Aioros- Tienes esa mirada… Aioros por Athena no hagas nada estúpido, no se te ocurra mover un solo dedo pensando que llegaras al Duat, se consciente-

Aioros asintió y salió del lugar cabizbajo, Saga apretó un puño

-Él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados Saga- comento Kanon jugueton mientras lo perseguia con la mirada

-Ya lo sé, es eso lo que me preocupa exactamente, Aioros no sabe estar quieto- respondió el mayor algo frustrado

-Es su hermano, hará lo que sea- dijo Kanon- si estuviera en su lugar, también lo haría- el menor comento mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-También yo, pero esto, es suicidio incluso para nosotros- Saga se lanzó en el otro sofá ahora cargando con la culpa de que Aioros hiciera algo indebido

 ** _Templo de Escorpio_**

-Entonces se llevaron al gato- dijo Milo- estúpido felino inútil, como fue tan tonto para dejarse atrapar- decía mientras apretaba los puños

-Al parecer nuestros enemigos son bastante fuertes, este es su primer movimiento y ya tienen a uno de nosotros- Camus explicó

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasara si quieren llevarnos a todos?- comento Mu inseguro

-No te preocupes, después de esto el santuario esta alerta y la orden es comunicarnos por cosmos a la mínima señal de peligro- el francés dijo

-Saben, dicen que los gemelos y Aioros no pudieron hacer nada contra los enemigos, si ellos no pudieron pues entonces como vamos a vencerlos- dijo Aldebarán

-Esa es una buena pregunta- Mu dijo

-Somos caballeros dorados, no nos pueden vencer tan fácil, seguro los tomaron desprevenidos-Milo dijo

-Bueno, solo queda estar alerta chicos, mejor regresemos a nuestros templos, y si ven algo avisen por cosmos- Camus dijo

La mini reunión de dorados se terminó y todos volvieron a sus casas

 ** _Templo del patriarca_**

Afrodita y Mascara seguían en el salón porque juntos habían decidido que debido a la situación de Aioria era momento de confesarle al patriarca que ya tenían sus memorias, de esa manera podrían proteger mejor al santuario, aunque aún tuvieran sus cuerpos de niños.

-Mascara de la muerte y Afrodita, es extraño que se quieran quedar, ¿pasa algo? -pregunto Shion con semblante dudoso, conocía muy bien a esos dos

-Patriarca, Athena, queríamos informarles que nuestras memorias están de vuelta, podemos recordarlo todo- Afrodita dijo agachando la cabeza

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Athena emocionada, cada vez estaba más cerca de recuperar a sus caballeros, pero sus cuerpos eran otro asunto

-Así es Athena, sucedió hace unos días, supongo que algo se nos hizo familiar y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, volvieron- Mascara dijo

-Eso es muy bueno muchachos, me agrada saber que en este momento pueda contar con su experiencia como guerreros- dijo Shion y los caballeros asintieron

-Así es patriarca, aunque todavía en estos cuerpos no podemos dar el 100% lo intentaremos- Afrodita dijo

-de acuerdo, regresen a sus templos, para mañana tendremos planes- Shion ordeno y los caballeros así lo hicieron

-Shion, te das cuenta, los estamos recuperando, pero en esta guerra podemos perderlos- dijo Athena en tono triste

-No se preocupe princesa, son muchachos muy fuertes, lo van a lograr- Shion alentó a su diosa, aunque no estaba tan seguro

-Sí, pero ¿a qué precio? - comento ella cabizbaja mientras caminaba de vuelta a sus aposentos con la nike en mano

 ** _Templo de Géminis_**

Era ya de madrugada, 3 de la mañana para ser exactos, los gemelos en géminis se durmieron en la sala para evitar cualquier locura planificada por Aioros. Hasta ahora todo estaba tranquilo, el noveno guardián aun no aparecía.

Saga se removía en sueños, respiraba agitado y apretaba los puños

 ** _…_**

 _Saga se encontraba en un lugar extraño, había muchas habitaciones, puertas por todos lados, todas iguales. Aun así, el gemelo conocía a la perfección el camino, sabia a donde se dirigía._

 _Entro en una de ellas y allí estaba un hombre que él había visto, el pelirrojo, este parecía tener la cara más sádica que podía dar, a su lado otro guerrero de cabellos naranja con dos mechones adelante, vestía al parecer una pieza egipcia y tenía un semblante tan calmado que le recordó a Shaka._

 _Sin poder hacer uso de su cuerpo a voluntad, se recostó de brazos cruzados en una de las paredes del sitio que era completamente blanco._

 _Pronto una chica con rasgos egipcios se acercó llevando una camilla y a Saga casi le da un infarto cuando vio lo que traían en ella. Era Aioria, el pequeño león estaba amarrado con correas y amordazado._

 _Quería gritar, quería moverse y traerlo consigo, pero no podía levantar un solo pie, era casi como aquella vez con Ares y Saga tuvo un escalofrió, era como estar atrapado en tu propio cuerpo._

 _-El señor Osiris ha ordenado darle una lección a Athena con este niño, necesita que trabajemos en el- Dijo quien, al parecer, era Saga en otro cuerpo_

 _-Perfecto, entonces podemos comenzar, yo lo hare- se ofreció el pelirrojo y Saga paso saliva_

 _-Quieto, hermano- hablo quien supuestamente era el mismo- es él, quien lo hará, Osiris lo quiere vivo- dijo señalando al de cabello naranja_

 _El otro muchacho bufo y el señalado coloco una mano en la frente del pequeño que se retorcía para escapar._

 _El muchacho de cabellos naranja cerro sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar cosas que Saga no pudo entender_

-¡Esperen, no lo hagan déjenlo en paz!- gritaba el gemelo, pero al parecer estaba solo y nadie podía escucharlo

-No lo hagan, no lo hagan…- repetía

Pero No había nada que Saga pudiera hacer…

 **…**

-¡Saga!... ¡Saga! - llamaba Kanon que se había levantado por los quejidos de su hermano

El gemelo mayor despertó de golpe jadeando y mirando a todas partes excesivamente alterado

-Cálmate Saga, estas bien, estas a salvo- le decía Kanon

-Kanon…- murmuro el muchacho respirando profundo al verlo

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Acaso ¿es el recuerdo de nuestro pasado otra vez?- dijo Kanon mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a su gemelo, a veces sentía algo de culpa cuando veía a su hermano sufrir por eso.

-No, Kanon, esto fue otra cosa, fue…- dijo pensando muy bien el término que utilizaría- fue… como un aviso…es que no sé cómo explicarte- decía llevándose las manos a la cara en frustración

-Pues si no sabes tú, como voy a saber yo… dime que fue lo que viste, sea lo que sea tuvo que haber sido grave, estabas gritando, que no lo hicieran. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no deben hacer?- Kanon dijo

-Kanon…vi a Aioria, al pelirrojo que nos atacó y a otras personas que estoy muy seguro eran egipcias, creo que… estuve en el Duat…- dijo Saga observando a su hermano y Kanon frunció el entrecejo

-¿Estas seguro que no fue un sueño? Hoy estuvimos hablando de eso puede ser que…-

-No Kanon, esto… yo no estaba en mi cuerpo era el de alguien más, por más que intente moverme no pude, quise impedir que…-Saga se detuvo y pensó en lo que sea que le estaban haciendo a Aioria

Kanon suspiro, no sabía que pensar, pero su gemelo parecía bastante convencido- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

Saga le conto todo con detalles y Kanon estaba aún más perdido, pero ahora creía que era posible

-Que sepas tantos detalles del lugar… mmm… tal vez fue una premonición, dominamos las habilidades psíquicas, es posible que tú y yo podamos hacer eso- Kanon concluyo

-No, más bien creo que estaba pasando… yo… eso fue muy real Kanon, no sé qué es lo que hacían, pero Aioria estaba ahí, fue como estar de nuevo poseído por Ares- Saga dijo eso con la cabeza agachada

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por los minutos

-Tengo que hablar con Athena- dijo Saga levantándose de golpe

-Saga a esta hora no es recomendable, vas a hacer que entre en pánico y ponga de cabeza el santuario, espera hasta mañana- Kanon le pidió mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el sofá

-No, Kanon, si algo malo le está pasando a Aioria algo tengo que hacer- Saga dijo mientras salía del templo

-¡Pero Saga el tipo dijo que lo quería vivo!- grito Kanon pero ya era tarde

 ** _Salón patriarcal_**

Shion estaba profundamente dormido en sus aposentos por lo que no sintió el pequeño cosmos con el que Saga llamaba afuera, sin embargo, las puertas se abrieron y el gemelo mayor paso.

Saga volteo a todas partes extrañado, pues no había nadie, se puso algo tenso, desde que tenía el cuerpo de 15 años, estaba mucho más nervioso y paranoico de lo normal

Cuando miro al frente nuevamente, Athena caminaba hacia él, saliendo de sus aposentos privados con la nike en la mano, sonreía tiernamente, de una forma muy tranquila y apacible.

-Sabía que vendrías, Saga- murmuro ella con una sonrisa

Saga paso saliva y se arrodillo frente a ella- Discúlpeme no quería asustarla- Saori alzo ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos casi con un puchero, Saga lo noto y sonrió de lado- Lo lamento, Saori- corrigió él y ella parecía satisfecha

-Sentí una fluctuación extraña en tu cosmos, debe ser importante para que no pueda esperar hasta mañana- comento ella sin intenciones de reclamo y haciendo señales para que se pusiera de pie

-Yo… bueno, tuve un extraño sueño, pero…mejor te explico- Saga comenzó a detallar todo lo que vio y Saori estaba muy sorprendida

-Aioria está en peligro…- susurro ella después de escuchar todo

-Lo siento si te asusto, Kanon me dijo que no viniera, pero- el gemelo se tocó el pecho- es que tengo un presentimiento aquí adentro, eso que vi está pasando y yo no pude hacer nada, lo intente, te juro que lo intente-

Saori se acercó a él y le coloco una mano en el hombro- Estoy segura que así fue, pero es muy difícil que pudieras lograr algo. Saga- llamo ella y el presto atención- ¿tuviste algún contacto con ellos? Aparte de lo que nos contaron-

Saga se mordió el labio recordando, pero todo había sido una pelea normal- No, yo pelee con mi cosmos, pero el suyo era muy parecido, puede dominar las dimensiones, la mente y…- el gemelo se detuvo de pronto

-¿Saga?-

-Hubo un momento antes de que me derribara, el – dijo cerrando sus ojos para recordar- yo, nuestros cosmos chocaron y sentí como traspasaba mi mente, como si pudiera entrar en ella, pero también pude ver la de él- dijo abriendo los ojos nuevamente

Saori camino de un lado a otro pensativa- Tal vez tienes una conexión con ese guerrero, sus mentes quedaron conectadas y por eso estás viendo lo que sucede con él, ¿te parece si hacemos una prueba?-

Saga se mordió el labio nervioso-¿prueba?-

-Solo si tú quieres, puedo intentar usar mi cosmos para ver en tu mente y tratar de localizar el cosmos de ese guerrero y confirmar que haya sido una conexión – explico ella

El gemelo lo pensó un poco con la mirada en el piso, no quería, pero si no lo hacia Aioria corría mucho más peligro. Ella se acercó tomándole la mejilla.

-Saga, es solo si tú quieres, si no te sientes listo podemos seguir con el plan para mañana- dijo ella dándole tranquilidad al muchacho

Saga apenas levanto la mirada sintiendo la cálida mano de su Diosa en la mejilla, le daba confianza, tranquilidad.

-No… yo, voy a hacerlo, esto puede significar una ventaja y necesitamos saber, además… Aioria es solo un niño ahora, no se lo merece y no podría ver a la cara a Aioros si algo le pasara. Hazlo Saori-

 ** _El Duat- Egipto_**

Aioria estaba recostado en esa habitación blanca, nadie más le hacía compañía a excepción de ese joven extraño que Saga había visto. El muchacho meditaba tranquilo esperando el despertar del pequeño.

-Aquí sigues, déjalo, mañana volveremos a hacerlo- comento el pelirrojo

-El muchacho tiene una mente fuerte para su edad, pero sigue siendo un niño, es muy fácil jugar con sus recuerdos, lo lograre pronto- comento el de cabello naranja

-Siempre tan persistente, me retiro entonces- comento el pelirrojo

-Ghadaan- llamo el otro- percibo algo extraño en tu cosmos, verifica que todo esté bien-

El pelirrojo llamado Ghadaan, no se sorprendió, pero lo tomo en cuenta y salió de la habitación

 ** _Santuario de Athena- Salón patriarcal_**

Saga gruño de dolor y se fue de rodillas al piso, Saori termino con su intervención dejando a un gemelo agotado.

-Tienes una mente muy fuerte Saga, pero efectivamente el ataque fue tal que ambos crearon un puente hacia la mente del otro-

Saga levanto la mirada adolorido- ¿Vio algo? Es decir, ¿viste a Aioria? -

Saori se mordió el labio inferior asintiendo- Así es, hay un joven que intenta entrar en su mente, doblegarlo, es igual a Shaka, pero… - dijo ella pensativa- el problema es que están en el Duat-

El gemelo se sorprendió a la mención del nombre y golpeo el suelo- No tenemos oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta-

-No te preocupes más, ve a descansar, lamento haberte herido, mañana hablaremos de esto con los demás- le dijo Saori con una sonrisa compasiva

Saga negó con la cabeza- está bien, yo quiero encontrar a Aioria-

-Lo haremos- dijo ella muy segura

Saga se volteo para irse, pero se detuvo, mirándola de nuevo- Cuando vine, sentí un pánico enorme, me recordó a… eso… y, cuando no vi a nadie sentí que tal vez Shion desconfiaba de mi como para aparecer-

Saori escucho eso con tristeza- Eres un caballero digno de la orden de Athena, no tienes que sentirte así de nuevo, todos sabemos lo que sucedió y no dudaremos de ti, ¿entiendes? -

Saga asintió despacio- Buenas noches, me retiro y gracias- dijo el con una reverencia

El gemelo salió de ahí, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a los ojos de Saori, era increíble, como confiaban en el tan ciegamente, ni siquiera el mismo tenía tal seguridad.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de ahí…

 ** _El Duat- Egipto_**

Ghadaan, el pelirrojo de las filas egipcias, caminaba de regreso a su habitación, una vez allí se sentó en el piso en posición de loto, concentrándose al máximo.

-Vamos a ver, tienes un poder muy grande para tu edad muchacho, pude sentirlo, eres fuerte, nuestro Dios estaría encantado de tenerte en sus filas- gruño el joven

Se concentró mucho más y en su mente pudo ver que el mismo caminaba por unas escaleras interminables. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y podía sentir inseguridad en su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres? Caballero… ¿Cómo es que eres tan poderoso y aun así hay una brecha entre tu mente y la mía? -

El joven siguió con su trabajo y lo vio entrar a otro templo, el de Sagitario.

 ** _…_**

 _-Saga…- llamo Aioros_

 _-Lo siento, pensé que dormías, si no, te habría pedido permiso para pasar- dijo el gemelo_

 _-No puedo, necesito recuperar a mi hermano, pero dime, ¿Qué hacías a esta hora en el templo sagrado? - el tono de Aioros no era de desconfianza era de curiosidad, el gemelo siempre dormía temprano y nunca lo veía sino hasta la mañana_

 _-Bueno yo… tenía algo que decirle a Athena que no podía esperar…- Saga decidió que guardaría el secreto hasta que Saori lo dijera por la mañana_

 _-¿Es tu mente de nuevo, es decir, tus recuerdos?- pregunto Aioros algo preocupado, el guardián de sagitario era muy noble, aun en la peor situación personal, podía preocuparse por sus camaradas_

 _Saga asintió algo tímido, tenía que mentir, aunque en realidad todavía no había superado eso_

 _-Saga, ya no te atormentes, deberías pasar la página, te estás haciendo daño- Aioros dijo con tono compasivo_

 _-Ya lo sé Aioros, lo mismo me ha dicho Athena, no te preocupes, ya pasará, deberías dormir en vez de regañarme- comento Saga mientras se retiraba_

 ** _…_**

-Interesante, un alma atormentada, pero que oportuno, bueno… ya nos encontraremos, Saga- murmuro Ghadaan terminando de observar en la mente del gemelo

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo espero no haberlos confundido, aparecieron los guerreros de Osiris y espero que les guste como los voy a abordar con sus personalidades y todo. Para los que esperan algo de romance, van a tener que esperar otro poquito a que los caballeros recuperen sus cuerpos originales (seria raro) aunque tal vez los mayores no se salven. Por ahora me concentro en la trama de a historia, en el próximo capitulo vamos a conocer algunos secretos del Duat y por supuesto, veremos que sucederá con Aioria. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, preguntas o lo que sea en la cajita de reviews, Nos leemos pronto**

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Marianne** : _Hola! que bueno que te guste, me alegra mucho. Pues Kiki eventualmente aparecerá, y sera muy divertido, pero primero hará su gran entrada para algo mucho mejor que jugar. Créeme sera genial y Mu va a quedar boquiabierto cuando lo vea, pero si sigo, serán spoilers y no queremos eso jejej. Te mando un Saludo enorme y Mil gracias por leer esta humilde historia._

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	9. Chapter IX Golpe Inesperado

**Hola! espero que estén muy bien, ya se que me tarde demasiado con este capitulo, pero en mi defensa se me daño la pc y bueno, alli estaban todos mis escritos. Les traigo el capitulo 9 de esta historia que no se cuan larga sera, pretendo hacerla tal cual una saga, como la de Hades o Poseidon, así que imagino tendrán mucho para leer.**

 **Espero les guste...**

* * *

 ** _-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran, no mataría tan rápido a Deathmask y Afrodita)-_**

* * *

 _Capitulo IX_

 _ **Golpe Inesperado**_

 ** _Salón Patriarcal_**

Los 13 caballeros de Athena estaban presentes en una reunión convocada por la Diosa muy temprano. Algunos de los caballeros más niños bostezaban y se frotaban los ojos de cansancio. Ni Athena ni Shion estaban presentes aun.

-Tengo mucho sueño- se quejó Milo

-Ya no te quejes Milo, si nos llamaron es porque de seguro es importante- Camus le regaño aunque el mismo se frotaba los ojos

Milo gruño- Y todo porque el gato no se sabe defender- refunfuño el escorpión

-Oye ya déjalo ¿no? Si fueras tú, todos estaríamos igual de preocupados- Mu también intervino

-Si fuera yo me habría defendido bien, es solo que ese felino no sabe lanzar un puño- Milo se cruzó

de brazos

-¡Ya cierren el hocico mocosos insolentes!- para sorpresa de todos fue Deathmask quien grito

Los gemelos, Aioros y Shura levantaron las cejas, ese tono de Mascara solo significaba que el chico había recuperado sus recuerdos

-¿Ustedes?- pregunto Shura

-Así es, digamos que nuestra mente esta como nueva- Afrodita dijo sin entrar en detalles ya que tenían a los niños enfrente

-¿en qué piensas Shaka?- pregunto Mu curioso al ver el semblante del Hindú

-Pues, no mucho… estaba buscando el cosmos de Aioria, pero no he tenido suerte- comento el rubio con algo de pesar

Saga estaba impaciente, no quería seguir allí, el lugar lo ponía nervioso, estuvo 13 años en ese trono y cada vez que lo veía se sentía enfermo.

-Oye Saga, si conseguimos al inútil del gato, crees que puedas volver a entrenarme, ya sabes, aquello que estábamos practicando la otra vez- comento Milo sacando de sus pensamientos al gemelo

Saga frunció el entrecejo- No lo sé Milo, estamos en guerra no creo que tengamos tiempo para eso-

Kanon se acercó detrás de Milo y le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza- ¿quieres pelear conmigo? Escorpión-

Milo gruño, aún estaba enojado con Kanon por lo de la otra vez- Dije que quería entrenar con Géminis, no con la sombra de géminis- mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Kanon alzo ambas cejas, podía sentir el enojo en la voz de Milo, pero no lo culpaba lo había tratado muy mal y aun no sabía por qué. Para su sorpresa fue Saga quien intervino

-Milo, Kanon es tan géminis como yo, con la diferencia de que yo llevo la armadura, un caballero no se distingue por eso, es la fuerza de tu cosmos la que lo determina, y tú por ahora, no puedes vencerme ni a mí ni mucho menos a Kanon- gruño Saga algo fastidiado

Kanon estaba más sorprendido aun de que su hermano intercediera por el ¿Acaso un extraterrestre le cambio a Saga?

-Eso ya lo sé, pero yo quiero entrenar contigo, además que va a saber Kanon del octavo sentido- chillo Milo haciendo puchero

-Así que el octavo sentido ¿eh? Saga- Kanon dijo curioso

El gemelo mayor iba a responder, pero apareció Athena junto a Shion carraspeando y todos los santos tomaron posición

-Buenos días caballeros, sé que es muy temprano, pero no podemos esperar mucho tiempo- Athena dijo

-Idear un plan para sacar a Aioria del Duat es imprescindible- Shion dijo

Aioros se exalto de inmediato- ¿Está confirmado?-

Athena se dispuso a contarles lo de la noche anterior que vio en la mente de Saga, no omitió ningún detalle.

El guardián de Sagitario le dio una mirada a Saga mientras fruncía el entrecejo, el gemelo apenas lo miro cabizbajo apenado por no haberle dicho cuando se vieron en la madrugada.

-Athena, quiero buscar a mi hermano- dijo Aioros muy seguro

-No te adelantes Aioros, aun es imposible para nosotros entrar al Duat, pero podemos acercarnos- Shion confeso

 ** _El Duat- Egipto_**

Un hombre de porte imponente se acercaba a la habitación blanca a paso calmado y tranquilo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, los presentes se arrodillaron de inmediato agachando sus cabezas en señal de respeto

-Buenos días mis guerreros, Cuéntenme, ¿Cómo va nuestro pequeño proyecto?-

-Señor Osiris, he de informarle que hemos logrado nuestro objetivo con total éxito- informo el muchacho de cabellos naranja

-¡Ah! Excelente Mrak sabía que podía ponerlo en tus manos, pero dime, no tocaste sus recuerdos originales ¿cierto? - Pregunto el Dios

-Como usted ordeno, solo fueron modificados los recuerdos actuales que tiene como niño, nada afectara su trabajo anterior Señor- Mrak, el chico de cabellos naranja dijo

-Perfecto, perfecto, llamen a Cleo para que se lo lleve- Dijo el Dios

Aioria despertó y observo a Osiris con algo de miedo, por alguna razón el pequeño no tenía puestas las correas y solo estaba recostado

-¿Qué paso?- Aioria preguntaba confundido

-Mrak, lo dejo en tus manos- Dijo el Dios y el muchacho asintió, pero luego se acercó a Aioria- Tranquilo pequeño, a partir de ahora todo está bien, los chicos se encargarán de ti- dijo con una sonrisa benevolente

Osiris se retiró dejando solo al caballero de Leo con Mrak y otros guerreros presentes

 ** _Santuario de Athena_**

-Muy bien, entonces estamos listos- dijo el patriarca

-Shaka que rastreo el cosmos del primer guerrero que vimos, Cleo, los guiara hasta el lugar- Athena dijo

El pequeño rubio asintió

-Yo tengo que ir- dijo Aioros firme

Todo el mundo sabía que era imposible negarle eso

-De acuerdo, Saga tienes que ir, los vas a llevar hasta allá, además tendrán ventaja si puedes ver a través de la mente de ese guerrero- Shion dijo

Saga asintió completamente inseguro

-Diosa Athena, yo quiero ir- todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que no era otro sino Milo

-Milo…- comenzó Shion, pero fue interrumpido

-Déjalo que vaya Shion, servirá de apoyo, pero si ves que estas en un peligro inminente quiero que te retires- Athena dijo

Milo asintió ansioso, pero cruzaba dos dedos detrás de su espalda, ni loco huiría del peligro

-Espero que se organicen también para proteger el santuario, Kanon estará al frente, además también tenemos a los de bronce- Dijo Shion y el otro gemelo asintió

-Andando-dijo Aioros haciendo una reverencia para salir apurado

-Espera Aioros, quiero que también se lleven a Mu, él puede teletransportarlos en caso de que algo suceda- dijo Athena sorprendiendo a todos- Partirán en una hora, pueden retirarse-

Aioros no era el único sorprendido, la mayoría de los caballeros lo estaba. Sin embargo, todos se despidieron con una reverencia dirigiéndose a sus puestos de vigilancia en el santuario.

-Señorita Athena- dijo Saga quedándose de ultimo en el salón

-Sabes Saga, creo que tantos golpes en la cabeza les ha dejado sin memoria a ustedes mis caballeros, acaso no les dije como quería que me llamaran, no es tan difícil, Sa-o-ri- decía la Diosa de una manera jovial y divertida

Saga se rasco la cabeza mientras la agachaba, apenado, es decir, delante de los niños cumplían con la formalidad, pero en el grupo que si recordaba todo, no perdonaba que la siguieran llamando Athena, con tanta etiqueta.

-Lo lamento, en verdad no es tan fácil, pero quisiera pedirle algo, si me permite- decía aun con la cabeza agachada

-Si puedo concedértelo para mi será un gusto, dime- dijo ella en tono comprensivo

-Yo… realmente no quiero ir, prefiero que envié a Kanon en mi lugar, con la armadura de Géminis, es que, esta conexión con ese guerrero no me gusta nada y si él puede ver a través de mí, yo podría echarlo todo a perder y…-

Saori interrumpió- Sabes, podría concederte eso, pero hay un detalle que no estas tomando en cuenta. De mis caballeros dorados, tu eres el único que sabe dónde y cómo encontrar la puerta al Duat, y sabes que necesitan acercarse lo más que puedan-

Saga se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba para nada, pero si era por el bien del hermanito de su mejor amigo entonces no tenía mucha opción.

-Entiendo…- dijo el resignado

-No te preocupes, esta misión contigo y Aioros a la cabeza será un éxito, ahora ve con ellos y prepárate-

Aun le sorprendía la confianza de su Diosa, pero no había más que hacer sino ir a esa misión y dar lo mejor de sí, era la primera vez que saldrían del santuario luego de revivir.

Saga se retiró con una reverencia y se encamino al coliseo

 ** _El Duat- Egipto, más tarde_**

El príncipe de los Muertos caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores de sus aposentos, sonreía de vez en cuando mientras pensaba, todo iba perfecto, Athena no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él, haría sentir su justicia devolviendo esas almas al inframundo, pero no al de Hades sino al suyo. Esos estúpidos dioses Olímpicos y sus discusiones; no, si él estaba trabajando por traer de vuelta a esos caballeros, él se quedaría con el premio. Ya tenía planes para algunos de ellos, necesitaba conocer a los demás.

Un guardia llamo a su puerta notificando la presencia de uno de sus guerreros, con un ademan los hizo pasar.

El joven de inmediato se colocó de rodillas en señal de respeto

-Ghadaan, hijo, dime ¿ya están listos tus hermanos? -

-Así es mi señor, pero creí conveniente informarle acerca de un asunto que me concierne a mi especialmente- dijo el pelirrojo mirando de frente a su Dios

-Mmm curioso, generalmente es tu hermano quien viene a confesar sus travesuras- el Dios rio un poco y el muchacho le imito

Luego recupero la compostura y dijo- Bueno, en la batalla que tuve que intervenir por Tamsah, me enfrente a un caballero que, como yo, maneja las dimensiones, tiene un poder mental extraordinario, y para nada común-

-Es curioso que entre las filas de Athena haya un caballero con tal poder, pero sé que esto no te mortifica Ghadaan, tu eres un maestro de las artes dimensionales, me atrevería a decir que nadie puede igualar tu poder, ni el de tu hermano- dijo el Dios Bastante confiado

-Ese jovencito forzó a nuestras mentes, creo una brecha cognitiva que nos conecta, en pocas palabras, si concentro mi cosmos e intento entrar a su mente, puedo ver lo que él ve con sus ojos- confeso Ghaadan

El Dios alzo las cejas- Creo, que nos equivocamos de sujeto, mm bueno después de todo este niño es solo una carnada. Ghadaan, quiero que aprovechemos esta ventaja al máximo, si puedes predecir lo que los caballeros harán entonces vamos a adelantarnos, también quiero que averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre esos niños de Athena, pronto daremos la estocada-

-Así lo hare mi señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

Osiris se quedó pensativo- esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé-

 ** _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_**

Ya reunidos los caballeros para la misión, esperaban por el joven de Géminis que aún no terminaba de bajar los doce templos. Aioros tenía un semblante extraño y algo distinto de su carácter habitual, incluso podría decirse que estaba molesto.

El mayor de los caballeros reunidos pateo una piedra, tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba en lo posible de no perder la cordura, después de todo siempre fue el más sensato entre los dorados.

El pequeño Milo que fastidiaba a Mu, se detuvo al ver que el Guardian de Sagitario no les prestaba atención.

-Oye, Aioros, no deberías estar tan preocupado, iremos por el gato- dijo el pequeño algo inocente

Aioros lo observo sin mucho interés, pero se dejó llevar por los ojos grandes y brillantes de Milo que por alguna razón no tenían malas intenciones, o de algún comentario travieso.

-No me preocupa mucho eso Milo, pero gracias. Ah por cierto ya deja de fastidiar a Mu, vamos a una misión- comento el noveno guardián con más calma

Milo asintió, por alguna razón Aioros le hacía sentir extraño, era como si tuviera que obedecerlo porque si, así de simple.

El tercer guardián apareció a paso calmado, pero preciso, no había marcha atrás y haría lo que tenía que hacer. Aioros le dio una mirada con el ceño fruncido y Saga aparto la suya de él.

-¿Listos?- pregunto mientras carraspeaba

-Como nunca- dijo Milo animado

-Señor Saga, quiere que yo los lleve hasta allá- pregunto discretamente el pequeño Aries

Saga frunció el entrecejo al ser llamado Señor, pero se le olvidaba que Mu era todo un personaje educado por Shion.

-No Mu, yo lo hare, quiero que guardes tus energías para traernos de regreso en caso de…- Saga se detuvo, pensó en Ares, trago entero, pero pronto se recuperó- de que lo necesitemos- terminó

El pequeño Mu asintió

-Cuando estemos allá, Shaka nos guiara- el caballero de virgo asintió también y Saga se dispuso a abrir un portal a otra dimensión por el cual desaparecieron

 ** _Olimpo, Sala Divina_**

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo- Gruño un Dios pelirrojo

-Cálmate hermano, al parecer esto no tiene arreglo, es la 5ta vez que nos reunimos para esto- dijo Artemisa

Los dioses olímpicos estaban reunidos en una habitación enorme que comprendía a todas las divinidades a excepción de Athena por supuesto.

-Permíteme entender, ¿tú quieres que dejemos de pelear con tu hijita predilecta?- gruño Ares furioso

-Ares, ¡Por todos nosotros! Esta es la quinta vez que preguntas lo mismo, ya te lo dije, se los dije a todos, estoy harto de sus guerras santas con mi hija- Zeus rugió

-Lo que nos pides no es fácil hermano, Athena ha hecho de las suyas durante mucho tiempo- Poseidón dijo

-Poseidón, dime algo, si alguien se atreviera a destruir tu santuario submarino, tu casa, tu hogar, ¿acaso no lo defenderías con uñas y dientes? -

-¡Ella destruyo mi Santuario submarino!-

-¡Porque tu comenzaste la guerra! Ese empeño tuyo de querer la tierra para ti, al igual que Hades- dijo el Dios del trueno

-No entiendo en que te beneficias tu por todo esto- Hades dijo

-¡En que ustedes, dioses de cuarta, me dejen en paz y tranquilidad! No es necesario que se estén matando entre ustedes-

-A mí no me pidas nada Zeus, no pienso hacer tregua con Athena, me debe mucho y ese maldito mocoso arruino todos mis planes, es mi última palabra-

-Pero Ares…- comenzó Dionisio incluyéndose en la conversación

-Ya lo he dicho y no pienso cambiar de opinión- el dios de la guerra dijo dando la espalda y marchándose

-Podemos llegar a un arreglo- hablo Zeus

\- Vaya que estas desesperado por que no toquen a tu muñequita- Hades dijo socarrón

-Ya te dije que es por nuestra propia tranquilidad-

La diosa de la fertilidad hablo por primera vez- Cierra ya la boca Hades y escucha, siempre andas de interesado, así que más te vale prestar atención-

-Voy a proponerles algo, así que escuchen muy bien…-

 ** _El Duat, Egipto_**

-Están cerca- el pelirrojo informó

-Mmm, tengo mucha curiosidad de ese nuevo poder tuyo- otro replico

-Nada especial Akhar, preocúpate por lo que está a punto de suceder-

Un joven de cabellos naranja entro a la sala acompañado de un niño, Aioria.

-Veo que el peque está listo- Comento Akhar con burla

-Así es, el cachorro de león está listo, ¿ya es hora? - pregunto el recién llegado, Mrak

-Solo un poco más, abriré un portal directo hasta allá- Ghadaan informo

Los demás asintieron y sonrieron

 ** _En alguna parte de Egipto_**

Los 5 caballeros dorados caminaban con el pequeño Shaka dirigiéndolos, el lugar era desértico, el calor abrasador, dunas de arenas naranja era lo único que podían observar a lo lejos.

-Este lugar es terrible- Milo se quejó haciendo puchero por tanto calor

-Tú fuiste quien que quiso venir- Mu recordó

-Si ya sé, pero esto es un desierto- se cruzó de brazos- Bah, ya que, estamos en misión-

Más atrás Saga y Aioros caminaban a la par, pero sin hablarse, había un silencio incomodo desde que llegaron y el gemelo se estaba hartando

-Oye… lamento no haberte dicho…- comenzó el guardián de géminis

Aioros lo miro de reojo y se mantuvo en silencio por al menos un minuto, pensando bien lo que diría.

-Pudiste al menos mencionarlo, soy su hermano- comento sagitario seriamente

-Athena me dijo que era mejor esperar, no hubieras podido hacer nada- Saga dijo con simplicidad

Aioros lo miro fijamente esta vez- no se trata de eso, Saga, si eres mi amigo o por lo menos me tienes algo de aprecio, tendrías que habérmelo dicho-

Saga hizo una mueca de fastidio- Aioros, fue una orden de mi diosa, no puedes pedirme que vaya en contra, sé que no soy el caballero más fiel, pero en serio estoy intentando acomodar mi camino y entiendo que…- fue rápidamente cortado por Sagitario

-Déjalo ya, Saga, no tiene caso pelear por estas nimiedades, vamos a recuperar a mi hermano y eso es todo lo que importa- dijo Aioros y pronto camino hacia adelante junto con Shaka

-¿Qué dices Shaka, estamos cerca?-

el pequeño rubio lo miro y asintió- bastante, ¿ves esas elevaciones?, creo que son una ilusión- informo el sexto guardián

-¿y entonces que hay ahí?- Milo pregunto curioso

-Tal vez es una especie de campo- Mu comento

Aioros miro fijamente, pero no veía absolutamente nada

-No, es algo mas- Saga dijo acercándose a los demás que le prestaron atención- Es la puerta al Duat-

-¿Dices que mi hermano esta allá?- Aioros dijo algo estresado y ansioso

-Tal vez, esta puede ser una de las tantas entradas falsas, nunca lo sabremos si no vamos- dijo el tercer guardián tomando la delantera

El camino parecía mucho más corto de lo que realmente era, caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos y aun les faltaba por recorrer.

Los niños ya se secaban el sudor algo cansados y la frustración en los caballeros de mayor edad era evidente. Conforme avanzaban, el lugar parecía alejarse mucho más, sin embargo, se empeñaban en seguir.

-Esto es inútil- gruño el pequeño escorpión

-Milo tiene razón, esto no me gusta- Saga murmuro

-¿Pero qué dices? Mi hermano puede estar ahí atrapado, no importa si tengo que caminar por horas, voy a encontrarlo- Aioros dijo decidido mientras se volteaba para caminar

-Espera Aioros- Saga lo detuvo de un brazo y el otro lo miro con algo de rabia- escúchame, esto, no me parece correcto, es muy raro yo creo que…-

Pero el caballero de géminis no pudo continuar, pronto la tierra comenzó a sacudirse de forma violenta creando grietas en la arena.

Frente a ellos aparecía un joven que ya habían visto antes, alto y fornido. Tamsah de Sobek, un lémur egipcio

La sacudida los hizo caer y pronto una corriente de agua salió expedida desde abajo hacia arriba, levantando a los dorados y haciéndolos caer fuertemente.

-Un placer encontrarnos de nuevo, caballeros- Tamsah dijo sonriente

Los dorados se pusieron de pie con algo de fastidio.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? Lo quiero de vuelta ahora- Aioros rugió

Tamsah se tocó la barbilla, curioso y a la vez burlón- Entonces el chiquitín es tu hermanito, pero que lindo-

Saga frunció el entrecejo y avanzo de manera firme e imponente como siempre- Sabes, realmente me parece absurdo que manden solo a uno de sus peones al juego-

Tamsah frunció el entrecejo de la misma forma- Cuida tus palabras mocoso, nosotros somos una legión y para su desgracia, nunca estamos solos- de la nada aparecieron Manes, los soldados del reino egipcio

-Puro cuerpo y nada de cerebro- se burló Milo astuto y eso hizo enojar al lémur

-Yo les voy a enseñar- Tamsah avanzo amenazante y Saga se colocó frente a Milo en modo protector. Sin embargo, fue Aioros quien decidió pelear.

Los soldados atacaron y Mu, Milo junto con Shaka pelearon contra ellos mientras que…

El noveno guardián no perdió tiempo y ataco con una flecha que el lémur esquivo. Tamsah coloco sus manos en la arena para ejecutar una técnica, pero fue detenido por el Trueno atómico de Aioros que lo envió varios metros atrás.

-Te he dicho que quiero a mi hermano- gruño Aioros

-Tal vez te lo entreguemos hecho pedazos- rugió Tamsah levantándose

Aioros enfureció y ataco con la misma técnica, esta vez mucho más potente

-Aioros, si lo matas…- Comenzó Saga

-Saga, él no me dirá nada, te lo pido, usa tu conexión con ese tipo, entra en su mente y dime dónde está mi hermano- suplico Aioros mientras observaba al lémur levantarse

-Aioros yo no sé cómo funciona esto, en verdad, no es como si pudiera encenderlo como un interruptor…no puedo prometerte nada, pero lo voy a intentar- Saga dijo algo frustrado por la petición de su amigo

La pelea continuo y Tamsah no se rendía, la velocidad de Sagitario era demasiada para el lémur. Por otro lado Mu, Shaka y Milo continuaban destruyendo soldados, mientras que Saga concentraba su cosmos.

 **-Aguja escarlata** \- grito Milo invocando su técnica que derribo a varios mientras el escorpión sonreía satisfecho

- **Revolución de polvo estelar** \- Mu grito, acabando con otros más, mientras que Shaka invoco- **La Capitulación del demonio** \- terminando con los enemigos restantes

El gemelo mayor por su parte se concentraba, pero no podía ver nada.

-Maldición- murmuro

-Buscas algo, tal vez me buscabas a mi- dijo otra voz

Para cuando Saga pudo reaccionar fue demasiado tarde, un pelirrojo estaba frente a él y coloco ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del géminis.

-Eres un entrometido, pero debo agradecerte, nos fue muy fácil encontrarlos y todo gracias a ti- era Ghadaan el lémur egipcio de Aker

Aioros se volteo mientras Tamsah estaba otra vez en el suelo, la pelea ahora se había emparejado, el guardián de Sagitario tenía varios golpes y rasguños

Saga cayo de rodillas, el pelirrojo lo soltó luego de haber encendido su cosmos.

-Oye tú, déjalo en paz, **¡Aguja escarlata! -** grito Milo atacando al lémur, pero rápidamente su ataque fue desviado

-¿Pero qué?- Mu pregunto incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían

-Aioria…-Murmuro Shaka algo nervioso, no estaba en sus planes

-Veo que no te pudiste contener, Aioria- Ghadaan dijo cruzado de brazos

-Bah, qué más da, el niño quería jugar, hay que complacerlo, ¿no te parece hermano?- dijo otra voz que aparecía tras Aioria, era un pelirrojo exactamente igual a Ghadaan

-Hay dos, pero si son…- Milo dijo sorprendido

-Gemelos idénticos…- concluyo Mu

Saga se levantó del suelo adolorido, el lémur le había hecho algo, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, pero no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Sin duda una broma de los dioses, dos gemelos idénticos que manejan las dimensiones, exactamente como Kanon y él ¿podría ser peor?

Claro que sí, acababa de ver como Aioria desviaba la técnica de Milo. Aioros apareció corriendo y agitado

-¡Aioria!-

El león no se inmuto

-¿Es el?- pregunto el 5to guardián

-Así es, ellos son los caballeros dorados y tu deber es acabar con ellos- le murmuro el otro gemelo con malicia

-Akhar, por favor, no le enseñes mal al chico, todo tiene su técnica- Ghadaan se quejo

-Son gemelos…- Aioros dijo

-Mi nombre es Akhar y represento al Dios Aker al igual que mi hermano, de los dos soy el mayor, el más sexy, el más poderoso y el que los va a descuartizar parte por parte- dijo en tono burlón y macabro

 **-¡Plasma relámpago!-** se adelantó de repente Aioria, dejando a todos helados en su sitio

El ataque fue directo hacia Milo que estaba más cerca y no se lo esperaba. Los rayos a la velocidad de la luz lo golpearon fuertemente derribándolo de inmediato

-¡Milo!- Mu corrió hacia el a verificar que estuviera bien

Saga gruño y Aioros estaba perplejo

-Aioria ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué nos atacas?-

-Simple, ustedes son nuestros enemigos y yo como un guerrero de Osiris voy a acabar con ustedes- rugió el pequeño león con una voz muy peculiar que no indicaba ningún tipo de fase hipnótica

El guardián de Sagitario se quedó en su lugar, congelado, ¿Qué es lo que le habían hecho a su pequeño hermano?

-Aioria por favor, este no eres tú-

-Oye, este pequeño entendió que ustedes no deben estar en este mundo, serán eliminados y por su propio camarada- Akhar se burlo

El león preparaba otro ataque directo hacia Mu, pero Aioros se interpuso intentando desviarla, aunque parte del impacto lo golpeo.

- **Explosión de galaxias** \- gruño el gemelo tomando por sorpresa a Ghadaan que fue derribado por la técnica mayor del géminis

Akhar vio a su gemelo levantarse con dificultad y gruño furioso- No debiste hacer eso, ahora estás débil, es aquí donde yo te acabo- el lémur se movió rápido, tenía razón, Saga se sentía débil como si hubieran extraído parte de su energía ¿acaso era una técnica?

 **-¡Desgarre del tiempo!-** con ambas manos rasgo frente a él una dimensión que atravesó, a su vez varias más se abrieron a los lados del gemelo que no pudo reaccionar. Rápidamente fue rasgado con las garras de la armadura del pelirrojo a la velocidad de la luz.

-Saga…- murmuro Aioros avanzando, pero cuando quiso intervenir Ghadaan le cortó el paso. Aioria por su parte se acercaba a Shaka quien no temía en usar el tesoro del cielo en el joven león.

-Espera Shaka, no lo dañes, aun es mi hermano- Aioros dijo frustrado

-¿Y qué hago?- el pequeño virgo se pregunto

-Solo detenlo-

-Fácil de decir- murmuro Mu

Ghadaan también ataco a Aioros abriendo una puerta dimensional que lo absorbió

-Demonios y ¿ahora qué?- Milo dijo nervioso

Saga se levantó con dificultad y abrió un portal a otra dimensión. Akhar no tuvo tiempo para detenerlo y el gemelo se introdujo en el

-Ehm… Chicos, Saga acaba de abandonarnos, ¿ahora qué?- pregunto el pequeño Aries

-Vamos a hacerles frente obviamente. **¡Aguja escarlata!** -Milo gruño

La técnica del escorpión apenas rozo a su oponente, Akhar que se acercaba.

 **-¡Plasma relámpago!-** Aioria dio un golpe certero que impacto a los tres caballeros

Ghadaan concentraba su cosmos y su conexión con la mente de Saga, sin embargo, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, sabía que el géminis estaba débil ya por su técnica y no podría hacer mucho más cuando regresara.

Un portal dimensional se abrió y justo al lado de los tres mini caballeros Saga cayo junto con Aioros inconsciente.

-Plan B… nos vamos- murmuro Saga sin levantarse

-Pero ¿y Aioria?- Shaka pregunto algo confundido

-No vamos a poder traerlo con ellos aquí, vamos Mu-

Mu asintió y los demás se juntaron para ser teletransportados por el pequeño Aries

 ** _Santuario de Athena_**

Kanon estaba inquieto desde hace rato, tal vez era porque no tenía mucho que hacer en el santuario y le fastidiaba quedarse sin hacer nada. _Era una sombra de nuevo_

 _No,_ ya no, era un caballero reconocido por Athena y daría todo por ella y su causa, solo tenía que esperar, ser paciente. Nadie dijo que sería fácil

Se odiaba por siquiera estar pensando esas cosas, pronto la imagen de su hermano vino a su mente, Saga siempre era el primero en salir a las misiones, claro que antes, cuando no era un caballero reconocido, esta vez sería distinto, Ahora era el guardián de Géminis.

Suspiro inquieto nuevamente, tenía una sensación rara en el pecho, pero no presto mucha atención, se pregunto si acaso faltaba mucho para que los demás regresaran, tal vez podría salir o hacer algo útil.

Como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas por el Olimpo sintió el agitado cosmos de su hermano regresar al santuario. Quiso estar feliz, pero pronto esa sensación lo invadió de nuevo y corrió instintivamente al coliseo.

 ** _Coliseo_**

Tres niños y dos adolescentes, todos caballeros aterrizaron de golpe en las arenas del coliseo, atrayendo la atención de quienes lo ocupaban.

Los caballeros de bronce, Seiya y Shun se acercaron corriendo a ver lo que sucedía, pues los niños se sacudían la tierra de sus armaduras y respiraban agitados mientras que los otros dos apenas se movían.

-Hey ¿Qué paso?- grito Seiya acercándose

Milo se sentó en la tierra nuevamente para descansar, hacia una pequeña mueca mientras se tomaba el costado.

-La misión no salió muy bien- dijo Mu en un tono algo apenado

Shun estaba arrodillado junto a los mayores que seguían acostados en la arena, Aioros inconsciente y Saga respirando profundo para recuperarse

-Necesitamos ir con Athena- Shaka dijo bastante serio, ignorando a los de bronce

-Espera Shaka, creo que Milo y Aioros deberían ir a la enfermería- Shun sugirió

-Acaso me estas llamando débil, pequeña rata- Milo gruño con altivez- yo no tengo porque recibir órdenes tuyas-

Los demás levantaron las cejas sorprendidos por el tono y vocabulario del menor. Shun estaba atónito, pero no dijo nada.

-Milo…- gruño Saga amenazante con la poca energía que le quedaba- Cuento tres y llevo dos y medio…-

-Pero…- se quejó Milo

-Juro que si me haces levantar…- Milo gruño furioso y se puso de pie con dificultad caminando hacia la enfermería

Shun volvió a sorprenderse, aun en el peor momento Saga de Géminis hacía sentir su imponencia y fuerza, tanto, como para que el revoltoso y desobediente Milo cediera

-Yo llevare a Aioros – se ofreció Seiya mientras cargaba al guardián de Sagitario sobre sus hombros

Pronto Kanon apareció de la nada observando a Milo patear el suelo en un berrinche, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, pronto se formó una mueca en sus labios cuando vio a Seiya cargando a Aioros, luego a Mu, Shaka y Shun reunidos junto a su hermano que parecía no levantarse. Se apresuró por llegar.

-¿Qué diablos les paso?- pregunto Kanon al verificar que su gemelo se encontraba aparentemente bien

-Nos atacaron… los lémures- respondió Mu suspirando ante el recuerdo

Kanon frunció el entrecejo. Le extendió la mano a su gemelo y este se levantó a tropezones mientras se sostenía un poco de él.

-Shaka tiene razón, necesitamos ir con Athena, tenemos un problema bastante grave-

Kanon no entendió lo que Saga quiso decir, pero de igual forma los presentes comenzaron a caminar hacia el recinto sagrado.

 ** _El Duat- Egipto_**

Osiris sonrió complacido. Lo que sus guerreros le relataban era simple y llanamente extraordinario, al parecer el pequeño proyecto había funcionado a la perfección y sin errores.

-No podría estar más satisfecho y orgullosos de ustedes, mis guerreros- Osiris, con el pecho inflado se dirigió a sus subordinados

-La misión fue un éxito señor, el proyecto fue probado con resultados positivos y ya está listo para una nueva tarea- informo Mrak que no había intervenido, sin embargo, estuvo muy cerca.

-Por ahora descansen, mañana tendremos tiempo de seguir preparando a nuestra pequeña arma, tengo una tarea importante para ustedes y requiere de un mayor esfuerzo- el Dios Hablo

-¿Iremos al santuario de Athena?- Akhar pregunto

-Impaciente como siempre, Akhar, no te preocupes, tengo una muy buena idea… por ahora se pueden retirar-

Los lémures hicieron lo ordenado y desaparecieron, mientras el Dios egipcio reía ante cada una de las ideas que tenía en mente. Athena no sabia lo que le esperaba, este era solo el inicio.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, ya se, ya se, what? con Aioria, jajaja pero sorpresa es sorpresa. No pude resistirme y tuve que crear una pareja de gemelos que también usara las dimensiones, aunque tal vez en carácter notaran que son muy distintos, pero créanme les gustaran los enfrentamientos... Gemelos de Athena vs. Gemelos de Osiris .En los próximos capítulos sabrán mucho mas, no olviden comentarme en los reviews sus hipótesis, preguntas, opiniones etc...**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen esta humilde historia y se toman un tiempo para dejar un comentario, son muy valiosos (y por alguna razón hacen que escriba mas rápido)**

 **Guest Review**

 **Guest:** _Hi! i hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviews. I'll keep writing as fast i can :3 Enjoy_

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	10. Chapter X Desde Adentro

**Hola lectores espero que estén muy bien, se que no merezco la vida xD nada mas miren, casi un mes sin actualizar esta historia, no tengo perdón y lo peor es que tampoco tengo una excusa excepto: falta de inspiración y coherencia. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí, y para compensarles he dejado el capitulo extenso y bastante sustancioso. Espero les guste**

* * *

 _-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen-_

* * *

 _Capitulo X_

 _ **Desde Adentro**_

 _ **Santuario de Athena**_

Bajaron las escalinatas zodiacales a paso calmado, pronto escucho las voces pequeñas de los caballeros que hablaban entre si y de no ser por el pequeño problema que estaba teniendo habría dicho que eran iguales a sus personalidades adultas. Suspiro.

Movió el cuello de lado a lado y cada vertebra crujió por ello, necesitaba un descanso en ese preciso instante. La conversación con Athena había sido un poco más que un simple informe, y la verdad el Santo de géminis no creía que lograran encontrar una solución con rapidez.

Kanon le miro de soslayo y frunció levemente el entrecejo, desde que llegaran de la misión su gemelo no se veía cansado como de costumbre, se veía exhausto, como si fuera a desplomarse en ese mismo instante.

Los murmullos de los dos pequeños, Mu y Shaka, sacando conclusiones pasaron realmente a segundo plano, tenía plena atención en su hermano, porque como el mismo mencionó, había sido víctima de uno de los ataques de aquel guerrero del ejercito egipcio. Gruño un poco, no le estaba gustando nada.

-Kanon, me estas poniendo muy nervioso- el aludido alzo las cejas con incredulidad

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto- eres tú quien me causa nervios ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió allá?- volvió a cuestionar, su tono denotaba curiosidad total con un dejo de preocupación

Saga suspiro, generalmente sabia pasar desapercibido, pero en esta ocasión sabía que era algo difícil lograr tal hazaña. Su cansancio era notable y el dolor de cabeza insoportable, tanto pensar en aquella técnica no estaba ayudando mucho. Esperaba que por lo menos no se fijaran tan pronto en él.

-Kanon, en verdad no tengo ganas de discutir- dijo apenas mirándole

El gemelo guardo silencio, tenía que ser prudente. Aprovecho la leve distracción de Shaka que se adentraba a su templo para pensar las cosas mejor. Sabía que presionar a Saga era la vía directa para toparse con un muro enorme e infranqueable del que jamás conseguiría nada. Así que sabiamente callo.

Al llegar a géminis, como si de un modo automático se tratara, la armadura de oro se separó de su portador para acoplarse en su perfecta forma de object en el salón de batallas. Saga siguió directamente hasta su habitación y Kanon le siguió.

-Oye, oye, pensé que iríamos a ver al arquerito- comento inocentemente

-Eres bastante persistente Kanon, y me estas sacando de casillas -ladro aun calmado- Y no, no iré a verlo ahorita, tal vez mas tarde, ¡déjame descansar, por Athena!-

-Ya, ya, yo puedo ir por ti, le mandare tus saludos- dijo juguetón con su típica sonrisa arrogante

-Que amable- murmuro sarcástico mientras entraba al baño, Kanon gruño

Para cuando Saga salió un poco más fresco, pero aun con el dolor de cabeza insoportable Kanon le esperaba en el marco de la puerta con su sonrisa y las manos atrás de la espalda. El mayor frunció el entrecejo, su gemelo definitivamente no entendía ni directas, ni indirectas, era exasperante.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? – pregunto en tono casi suplicante

-Nada, te lo juro- con cara de completa inocencia- Mira, yo soy tan buen hermano que te traje esto-

Kanon llevaba en sus manos un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas, lo que Saga creían eran para el dolor de cabeza. Así que ante la sorpresa levanto ambas cejas

-No repliques, bébete eso, yo me voy, le daré postales tuyas al arquero- dejo las cosas en la mesita y salió de la habitación con un gesto arrogante que le caracterizaba

Saga hizo lo propio, pero sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo, bebió sus pastillas y de pronto se encontró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Esa relación extraña que llevaba con su gemelo iba a enloquecerlo algún día. Pero le gustaba, no podía negarlo.

 ** _El Duat, Egipto_**

Camino un poco dentro del espacioso salón en el que ocupaba su trono, el lugar brillaba con una decoración de oro en su mayoría. Distintas figuras egipcias se posaban en las paredes como cual historia jamás contada; sus personajes mitad animal y mitad humano eran dignos de admiración la mayoría de ellos plasmados como dioses que formaron uniones entre si y cuyos nombres se convirtieron en leyendas.

Miro por el fino cristal, aquel que le daba visión de todos sus dominios, las entrañas del Duat. No lucían como cualquiera esperaba; dentro de la gran pirámide yacía un extenso reino que se dividía tantas veces que, nunca alguien podría contar con exactitud. Aquella paz solo la podía conseguir él, como Dios, como supremo príncipe de los muertos y por eso estaba tan encaprichado.

Y es que apenas escucho del desastre en el que se había sumido el inframundo griego con la derrota del Dios Hades, sabía que pronto tendrían que acudir a alguien más. De otra forma, las almas hubieran vagado por el mundo sin ningún tipo de control, sin que nadie rigiera aquella norma natural que llamaban muerte.

Sonrió. Desde el Olimpo y sin concesión del Rey del Inframundo, se le había pedido que realizara las labores pertinentes, pues Hades estaba sellado en aquel monte Sagrado del que no podía salir. Sin embargo, Athena y Zeus aprovecharon la oportunidad de liberar a aquellos jóvenes de los cuales se decía eran dioses en cuerpo de mortales, con el poder suficiente para derrotar a cualquier divinidad.

No estaba de acuerdo y hasta cierto punto le parecía una osadía por parte del Olimpo. Así que interfirió con aquella "misión" haciendo uso de sus diosas guerreras, Serket y Seshat. No los quería vivos, pero tampoco podía interferir mas allá de lo que ya había logrado. De esta manera al menos podría encrucijar a Athena para que los desapareciera, sin embargo, como no tomo su sugerencia, una guerra se había desatado.

-Que desperdicio- murmuro para si mismo

Pronto las lanzas del ejercito fueron escuchadas por el Dios anunciando la llegada de uno de sus guerreros. Volteo hacia la puerta y con parsimonia se sentó sobre su trono esperando la entrada de aquel que fuera su mano derecha

-Ghadaan…- le llamo a modo de saludo

-Mi señor, ¿en que le puedo servir? - dijo el muchacho inclinándose ante el con una rodilla, su armadura le cubría a la perfección y sus ojos azules se pasearon por el semblante de su Dios buscando alguna respuesta

-Sabes, hay algo que me inquieta- comento mientras le hacia un ademan para que se levantara y el joven así lo hizo- Considero a los guerreros de Athena un peligro, han doblegado a Odín, Poseidón y Hades, seres como esos, no deberían existir ¿no te parece? -

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño confundido- Así es, es por eso que usted ha decidido intervenir, no los dijo cuando fuimos llamados-

-Exacto, pero hay algo más que ahora deseo- Ghadaan le miro con sorpresa- Quiero saber, porque son llamados Dioses entre los mortales, entender cuál es la razón de la derrota de, dos de las tres divinidades más poderosas del Olimpo, necesito saber, como es que esos mortales tienen tanto poder-

-¿Conocer sus historias?-el pelirrojo se atrevió a preguntar

-Así es, sabes, esto comenzó como el exterminio de una amenaza latente a cualquier divinidad, poseer sus almas, pero ahora, aparte de la guerra, de regresarlos al inframundo, necesito saber lo que te acabo de mencionar- comento Osiris mientras se levantaba de su trono con algo de emoción, el interés desbordaba sus ojos, si él podía conseguir un poder así, nada lo detendría entonces

-¿Esto es por lo que he comentado sobre ese guerrero de géminis? Señor Osiris-

El Dios sonrió, paso su mano por su larga melena verde- Ciertamente, si ese muchacho tiene tanto poder como para equiparar a uno de mis mejores guerreros, quiero saber que los hace tan fuertes- el pelirrojo le observo con atención – Si el pequeño león que tenemos en casa tiene semejante poder a esa edad que yo les di, tan solo imagina el poder que tendrían como adultos, Ghadaan, esto es algo que quiero para mí, ahora esto va mas allá de una simple guerra-

El guardián de Aker sonrió, sabía que su señor tendría grandes planes en mente y más o menos se hacia la idea de lo que deseaba en realidad- ¿Quiere que entre a su mente?-

Osiris carcajeo- Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades ¿no? Deseo que me cuentes, busca la fuente de su poder, y después vayan al santuario-

-¿Al santuario?- eso descoloco al pelirrojo- ¿para que señor?-

El Dios se paseó por las figuras en la pared dejando que sus dedos rozaran cada textura de aquellos pictogramas sagrados- Quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos su fuerza-

-Pero…- comenzó el pelirrojo- Han venido hasta aquí cinco de ellos, no lograron nada contra solo dos de nosotros y el león, aun así ¿cree que vale la pena?-

-Por supuesto, encárgate de eso, escoge a quienes prefieras, llámalo… misión de reconocimiento. Pero antes de eso Ghaadan, necesito que lo quiebres, necesito que entres en su mente, que averigües tal información que te he pedido y ya que estés ahí- el Dios sonrió- Termina con su cordura, lo quiero vulnerable para mí, a todos. Además, sin el al frente los demás caerán uno a uno y no les quedara más opción que demostrar de que están hechos-

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo, extrañado, de la noche a la mañana Osiris había planeado todo esto. Sabía que era un plan perfecto y que le agradaba, pero también un presentimiento raro se apoderaba de él. Sin más que decir asintió y con una reverencia salió del salón pensando en una buena estrategia para comenzar, seria sencillo, Géminis estaba debilitado.

 _ **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**_

Abrió los ojos despacio, y todo parecía nublado por el momento, no sabía en que momento se había dormido o había perdido la conciencia, lo único que vino a su mente como un recuerdo aterrador fue su hermano.

Apretó los ojos para quitarse la sensación de mareo, la luz blanca le estaba estorbando y encandilando, trago saliva con dificultad, y pronto su mente se enfocó en la única cosa que había pensado: Aioria.

¿Cómo lo iba a recuperar? Era totalmente su responsabilidad cuidarlo ¿Cómo es que paso todo eso? No entendía nada, su mente solo viajaba a aquel momento en el que su pequeño hermano le había atacado sin ningún miramiento. En sus ojos no había señal de control externo, o como Saga, no había señal de posesión. ¿entonces que sucedía con él?

-Piensas demasiado alto Arquero- gruño una voz conocida

Aioros volteo a su lado para percatarse de la presencia de uno de los gemelos, Kanon. Estaba recostado en un sillón con las manos detrás de su nuca y su típica pose despreocupada, cualquiera diría que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera cambiar esa pose optimista que siempre dejaba ver.

-Kanon…¿Qué…?- comenzó el castaño con lentitud, no sabía porque, pero se sentía cansado, como si le fallara el cuerpo

-Bueno…- dijo mientras abría un ojo con su típica sonrisita arrogante- Vine a hacerte compañía ya sabes, por si quieres hablar y todo eso- comento el aun relajado

Aioros suspiro, siempre supo que Kanon era extraño, demasiado extrovertido, arrogante y egoísta, sabia como sacar de quicio a las personas incluido a su gemelo, por lo que sus diferencias con el siempre saltaron a relucir.

-No se supone que…- murmuro Aioros y rápidamente fue interrumpido por el gemelo

-¿Qué Saga estuviera aquí? Vas a tener que conformarte conmigo, mi hermanito está un poco indispuesto, pero Hey te manda saludos- comento con un gesto de dos dedos

-¿Por qué viniste, Kanon?- Aioros frunció el entrecejo y de inmediato Kanon cambio su semblante

-Saga le dio el informe a Athena de la misión, pero creo que algo más paso, algo que no están contando y quiero saber, necesito saber- explico Kanon que se había acomodado en el sillón de forma pensativa

El castaño gruño un poco, no tenía idea de lo que el gemelo mayor podía haber dicho y omitido en aquella reunión, pero el hecho de que obviara algún detalle era preocupante.

-No sé que es lo que Saga omitió, Kanon, lo único que sé es que necesito recuperar a mi hermano- dijo mientras se sentaba, pero de inmediato se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la sensación de vértigo volvió

Kanon se levantó y le empujó hacia atrás para que se recostara- Quieto, arquero, eso Saga no lo omitió, viajaste y te perdiste por unos minutos en la dimensión del guardián de Aker, Saga fue quien te saco de allí así que técnicamente viajaste por dos dimensiones distintas de golpe, es como meter tu cerebro en una lavadora, así que tómalo con calma-

Aioros le observo con intriga, hasta ahora no sabía mucho de Kanon, excepto lo que todos los demás comentaban, incluso su redención ante Athena, pero algo en su mirada le decía que no era tan malo como todos decían, simplemente se sentía como un hermano de orden.

-De acuerdo- dijo en un suspiro- ¿Qué ha dicho Athena?-

-Bueno… ella y Shion están haciendo un plan para recuperar a Aioria, pero no está muy sencillo que digamos Aioros, no hay signos de que Aioria esté haciendo esto por culpa de Osiris- explico Kanon mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo

-¿Estás diciendo que lo hace a propósito?- brinco exaltado Aioros

-¡Hey!- regaño Kanon de inmediato- no dije eso, ni nadie lo está afirmando, Athena está buscando la manera de traerlo de vuelta, solo ha dicho que sería más sencillo si hubiera rastros del cosmos enemigo, así sabría cómo actuar-

Aioros se calmó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaba frustrado y ese cuerpo de 14 años lo único que hacía era disparar sus hormonas como balas que atravesaban su cordura. Sentía que necesitaba recuperarlo, la culpabilidad se estaba afianzando más y más y esa sensación de angustia le carcomía.

-Oye, tal vez… yo no… sea Saga y probablemente no te interese lo que pueda salir de mi boca, pero… Todos estamos haciendo un esfuerzo para saber que le paso a Aioria y traerlo de vuelta, no es momento de hacer locuras Aioros, es hora de pensar con cabeza fría- Kanon le dijo mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta

-Es mi hermano… y ahora, en ese cuerpo de niño, es vulnerable- dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza

-Es tu hermano, si, pero olvidas, que también es un caballero de Athena,a su edad, nosotros ya habíamos asesinado a más personas de las que podemos contar con una mano, no te confundas Aioros, tu hermano es fuerte, no le subestimes, he sentido el cosmos de Aioria y está muy lejos de ser débil y vulnerable- Kanon comento

-Aun así, no deja de ser mi hermano pequeño y yo…- Aioros pretendía continuar hablando pero una repentina explosión de cosmos le detuvo. De inmediato se incorporó ignorando todos los síntomas- Ese cosmos…-

-Saga…- murmuro Kanon. Aioros observo el semblante del gemelo, sabía que su expresión denotaba miedo. Lo vio salir apurado y dejar la puerta abierta. Se maldijo cuando puso un pie en el suelo y todo se tambaleo a su alrededor, estaba atrapado

 ** _Templo de Géminis, minutos antes_**

En que momento se quedó dormido, no lo supo, pero después de haber tomado las pastillas, su pecho desnudo se consiguió con el frio de las sabanas bajo su cuerpo. Ahí, boca abajo como había quedado trataba de descansar, quien lo viera diría que dormía profundamente y nada sería capaz de despertarlo, pero no era así.

Comenzó como un paseo extraño por los dominios del Duat, cada pasillo, cada puerta, creía conocerlas todas y saber que no era lo que buscaba. Siguió a paso acelerado, determinado y firme, continuo por los extensos caminos de aquel reino, giro a la derecha y entro con bastante seguridad en el sitio.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Aioria, pero su cuerpo reprimió un escalofrió cuando observo a su alrededor, ya no estaba en el Duat, estaba en la sala del patriarca y el pequeño león, solo era un niño, uno que supo identificar muy bien.

Sabia en donde estaba, sabía que eran esas imágenes, Ares, los trece años de tortura, tiranía, sangre y muerte, todo en sus manos. Intento ver su cuerpo, para saberlo, pero sus brazos eran borrosos al igual que sus piernas, no entendía.

 _-_ Dime ¿por que? - cuestiono el pequeño león y eso lo hizo temblar

-¿Por qué?- contesto de pronto

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mi hermano, Aioros, está muerto- rugió el león

Saga reprimió un escalofrió, se suponía que era Ares, se suponía que Aioria jamás se había revelado, pero su cabeza le jugaba esta pasada sucia colocándolo en un escenario alternativo

-Yo…Lo siento, Aioria-

-De que vale sentirlo, perdí a mi hermano por tu culpa ¿estas feliz? Eres un maldito asesino, todas esas muertes pesan en tu hombro ¿recuerdas? -

Géminis le observaba atónito, jamás creyó haberse enfrentado a tal furia en tal magnitud, pero se lo merecía, todo lo que el león dijera, lo merecía

-No dices nada, vamos, habla, dime, ¿que es lo que te hicimos para que usaras todo tu poder en nuestra contra?- seguía gritando Aioria

Saga apretó puños y dientes, su máscara de indiferencia estaba por quebrarse, no quería, no necesitaba esto, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Háblame ahora, ¿Por qué usaste todo tu poder contra nosotros? Eres un santo de Athena-

Gruño y no pudo contenerse más- Yo no lo hice, yo… - se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza- Fue Ares, yo…-

¿De dónde iba a sacar tanta fuerza para continuar?, ¿cómo iba a hacer para seguir? si se lo estaban poniendo tan difícil. Carcajeo en medio de la ironía, pues ¿por que lo tendría fácil cuando había hecho tanto daño?

-¿Ares?- murmuro Aioria- El Dios de la guerra claro…-

Saga frunció el entrecejo y levanto la cabeza, algo no estaba bien, Aioria sabía perfectamente que había sido Ares, y aunque le culpara directamente, él tenía la certeza de que el Dios maligno le había poseído.

-Tú le dejaste entrar, tú le permitiste esto… es, gracias a ti que él pudo entrar, poseerte y destruir todo. Mi hermano está muerto gracias a ti, tú dejaste que eso pasara - acuso Aioria

El caballero de géminis sacudió la cabeza, pronto se santo mareado, algo no estaba bien, lo sabía, esas palabras, esas últimas palabras, las recordó, tenían similitud y las habían dicho en el mismo tono

 _-Eres un entrometido, pero debo agradecerte, nos fue muy fácil encontrarlos y todo gracias a ti-_

La frase retumbo en su cabeza haciendo eco en las paredes de su mente, claro, había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza una vez más con los ojos cerrados apretados, cuando decidió abrirlos se vio a si mismo en Géminis, en su habitación de pie junto a su cama

-Tu…-gruño Saga- Deja de esconderte y da la cara, siempre fuiste tú-

Frente a él, apareció una figura, Aioria, y pronto tomo forma, una que conocía bien y sabia era el culpable de todo

-Vaya, siendo sincero no esperaba que lo descubrieras pronto- comento el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué estás en mi cabeza?- ladro el gemelo con furia

-Eso a ti no te importa, vine por un poco de…diversión, pero no tiene mucho sentido si descubres el truco ¿verdad?-

Saga gruño, pero recupero la compostura y sonrió con sorna- En ese caso, permíteme decirte que eres un pésimo ilusionista, tus trucos francamente son lo mismo que un acto de magia callejero-

Ghadaan gruño alto ofendido, chasqueo la lengua y paso su mano por su melena color fuego- Ya. Si tan malo soy entonces deberías poder controlarlo tu ¿verdad? -

Saga no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni de observar, lo que sintió fue el crujido de sus costillas. El golpe del pelirrojo había llegado a una velocidad imparable y se había asestado en su costado. Siseo y dejo escapar un gruñido

-Ah, veo que no soy tan malo después de todo-

-¿Cómo…?- pregunto con voz entrecortada

-¿Sorprendido? Esta es una batalla mental, psicológica y como todo amo de las ilusiones y las dimensiones, también he aprendido otro par de cosas, estamos en mi ilusión Saga y en tu propia cabeza que no eres capaz de controlar, debe ser por eso que un dios como Ares decidió tomarte como contenedor- dijo sin despegar el puño del costado del gemelo, pronto levanto la rodilla y esta se estampo en el rostro de Saga

-¿Por qué estas…aquí?- gruño mientras retomaba el aire que le faltaba

-Te sorprenderías, y por cierto Aioria ha sido muy útil, es una buena brújula para comenzar a indagar en tu cabeza, eres débil géminis, si piensas ganarme en un duelo mental, más vale que te esfuerces-

Una bola de cosmos se dejó ver en la mano del Lemur, Saga se movió con rapidez también y consiguió herirle antes haciendo explotar su cosmos, los rayos de ken atravesaron a Ghadaan que sonreía y aquella energía en sus manos reapareció junto con el detrás del gemelo, clavándola en su espalda

Saga cayo de rodillas y su cuerpo automáticamente se desplomo hacia adelante, dejándolo en el suelo. Era cierto, Ghaadan conocía bien como moverse en su propia ilusión, y el, estaba cansado, débil, tampoco tenía la resistencia que su cuerpo adulto le daría y por lo tanto lo hacía tan vulnerable como cuando Ares lo poseyó.

Gruño, estaba boca abajo en el suelo, sin moverse, consciente de que el pelirrojo caminaba despacio a su lado.

-Sabes- comento el lémur mientras levantaba la cabeza del gemelo por su cabello- Por hoy, he terminado aquí, pero quiero dejarte muy en claro, que esto, se va a repetir, o quien sabe, tal vez no termine yo en tu mente sino el-

Saga se quejó ante su agarre con un diminuto alarido, pero más porque sabía a quien se refería y por mucho que no quisiera, tenía que darle la razón.

-No es por presumir, pero no he utilizado todo mi poder contigo, aun así, has caído tan estúpidamente géminis, no eres más que un chiquillo, mírate, ¿Cuántos tienes? 14, 15? estas a mi merced y a la de cualquier otro que quiera pasar un rato en tu mente- dijo mientras lo soltaba- Nos vemos luego Géminis-

Saga no supo cuando, pero dejo de verlo claramente, se había esfumado y él tal vez se había desmayado. El cálido liquido escarlata rodaba por su rostro donde la rodilla le había herido, la espalda le quemaba y sus costillas ardían. ¿era posible sentir dolor en una ilusión? ¿Un dolor físico? Era experto jugando con las mentes de otros y sinceramente tenía una buena defensa, pero tal y como Ghadaan había dicho, solo era un chiquillo, no tenía oportunidad

…

Kanon lo había sentido y no solo el, Aioros también, y es que era imposible de ignorar, el cosmos de su hermano se había elevado de tal forma que no era posible que fuera una situación normal. Así que después de correr como el demonio por todo el santuario y por fin llegar a las escalinatas de géminis, se adentró al templo como alma que lleva el Hades.

No sabía lo que encontraría y ya un millón de cosas habían pasado por su mente, ninguna era normal, no tenía idea de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo, cuantas posibilidades habían de que su hermano decidiera explotar su cosmos de esa forma sin sentirse amenazado. No tenía idea.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe y quiso tranquilizarse cuando vio a su hermano tendido en la cama, en la misma posición con la que siempre dormía. Pero, su instinto, algo le decía que estaba mal, que no era normal. Se acerco con prudencia, si todo era una tontería y su hermano seguía dormido lo mejor era dejarlo estar.

La sabana solo le cubría hasta la cintura, con su torso desnudo y boca abajo. Las alarmas se encendieron cuando vio que la respiración de su gemelo no era normal, como si corriera un maratón su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por los espasmos de la adrenalina. Cuando estuvo mucho más cerca noto una especie de quemadura en el lado izquierdo de su espalda, arrugo el entrecejo y pronto se escandalizo cuando le vio gotear sangre

No necesito más para entrar en pánico, le volteo con cuidado sin saber exactamente que hacer, le llamo prácticamente en un grito, y lo hizo hasta que vio a su gemelo abrir los ojos. Tan exhausto, tan perdido, rápidamente identifico esa mirada.

-Por los dioses Saga, ¿Qué demonios? -

Kanon pensó que iba a dormirse de nuevo porque le vio cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. También se llevó la mano a la cabeza donde el corte brotaba sangre, miro su mano espantado, perdió rápidamente el color y se puso pálido de inmediato.

-Es real…-murmuro

-¡¿Qué, Que es real Saga?! Explícame porque encendiste tu cosmos de esa forma- Kanon le miraba de cerca, ya no estaba en posición de esconder su propio carácter, estaba genuinamente preocupado.

-Necesito… ver a Athena, Kanon- dijo en un suspiro y lo hizo tan bajo que su gemelo apenas pudo escucharle

-Nada de eso, primero hay que arreglarte esa cara, no entiendo nada y…-

-No tenemos tiempo, Kanon- murmuro mientras se incorporaba, sus costillas crujieron y le arrancaron un gemido

-Estas echo un desastre Saga, no sé quién te dio esta paliza, pero te voy a complacer- Kanon elevo un poco su cosmos y pronto contacto a Shion, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle por cosmos el patriarca apareció de la mano de Saori en la habitación del gemelo

-Sentimos el cosmos de Saga, venimos a verificar que todo esté bien, pero…- Saori callo cuando vio el semblante del gemelo mayor- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

-No tengo la menor idea, insiste en que tiene que hablar contigo, Athena- Kanon gruño

-¿Saga?- Shion le llamo y el gemelo abrió los ojos nuevamente

-Athena…- murmuro- Es él, ha entrado en mi mente y…-comenzó a explicar llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Shion y Saori se miraron de inmediato, pero fue Kanon quien salto a la expectativa

-El ¿quién? Saga ¿Ares? - pregunto con un tono de desesperación que probablemente Shion y Saori compartían

-No… el lémur, ha entrado en mi cabeza, intento engañarme con una ilusión, una que incluía a Aioria, pero…-Saga trago entero, jamás había vivido algo como eso

-Esas heridas- Athena interrumpió- ¿Fue él? ¿estuvo aquí? -

-No sé, ya no sé que creer, el…estábamos en una ilusión en mi propia mente y al pelear con él, todo el dolor se sentía real, tan real, no es algo que haya visto jamás y … perdí esa pelea- dijo en un suspiro cansado

-Un ilusionista que puede herirte en tu propia mente, solo pocos tienen ese privilegio- Shion comento pensativo

-Saga y yo no somos capaces de herir a alguien físicamente con una ilusión de esa forma, es decir podemos dañar sus mentes, pero no sus cuerpos- Kanon dijo casi en un gruñido

Athena ya se había sentado a su lado mientras encendía su cosmos para calmar la histeria de su Santo -¿Sabes a que vino?-

El negó con la cabeza- Solo…quería restregarme lo débil que soy, lo vulnerable que estoy ante Ares- se carcajeo con ironía

-Escúchame, Ares no volverá, no puede, si lo hace vamos a sellarlo, está en desventaja, ya te lo dije, trata de calmarte y pensar, ¿Qué es lo que buscaba en tu mente?- dijo ella mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de la cara y con una toalla limpiaba la sangre derramada

Saga se revolvió incomodo, no sabía, no entendía, su cabeza no estaba como para darle vueltas a ese asunto, lo único que escuchaba era su voz, esa maldita voz aniñada que se burlaba de él. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su mano se fue directo a la cabeza y con todo y su esfuerzo lo único que encontraba eran esas imágenes de Aioria gritándole su culpabilidad, pero no era él era Ghaadan.

Como era que un hombre como el había caído en tal juego, Saga era considerado el mejor, en manejo de las mentes, las ilusiones y las dimensiones, si acaso seguido de su gemelo, pero él, él no podía fallar de tal manera.

-Athena…-murmuro el observándola, dirigiendo su mirada directamente a sus ojos- No puedo… entender que es todo esto, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento, es…algo va mal, tienen que mover las defensas del santuario, no estoy seguro yo…-

-Yo creo que sería lo mejor, señorita Athena, esto para mí fue un ataque, ese lémur sabe que tiene una conexión con Saga, va a intentar por todos los medios destruirle desde a dentro sin moverse- comento Shion pensativo

\- No sé cómo no vimos esto- Kanon gruño enfurecido- Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo Saga-

El gemelo mayor gruño ante la mirada de los tres- En Egipto, ataco directo a mi mente con una técnica y cada vez que use mi cosmos, me drenaba con cada respiro, era… -

-¿Y te parece que debiste obviarlo? No nos dijiste eso y pudimos haberlo evitado- Kanon rugió molesto

-Cálmate Kanon- Shion le detuvo-¿Saga?-

Chasqueo entre dientes, detestaba estar en esta posición tan dependiente, pero no tenía más opción- Si no lo dije fue porque no considere importante nombrar una técnica simple utilizada por el enemigo-

-Eres más listo que esto Saga, te aseguro que ahora piensas lo mismo que yo, esa técnica, fue la antesala a este ataque y lo sabes-

Saga desvió la mirada, no tenía ganas de discutir, su cabeza daba vueltas, Ghaadan había hecho un gran trabajo con él.

-Creo que es suficiente, descansa Saga, y si algo pasa solo enciende tu cosmos, no permitas que te haga daño, si despiertas ya no podrá tocarte- Athena le dijo y Saga asintió a medias

-Yo me voy a quedar cerca- anuncio Kanon que tenía cara de pocos amigos

-Athena, lo mejor será convocar a la orden dorada, necesitamos estar alerta- Shion dijo y Saori asintió

La diosa acaricio la frente de su Santo una última vez mientras aumentaba más su cosmos. Los ojos de Saga pronto se cerraron y su respiración se tornó calmada y tranquila.

-Mandare por una doncella para que lo revise, cuídalo Kanon- dijo Saori en tono suave y Kanon se estremeció, Athena, ella siempre le observaba con esos ojos grises que lo único que desbordaban era confianza, jamás lo iba a entender.

-S... Si-carraspeo rápidamente- Yo me encargo, pero si algo sucede…-

-Te llamaremos Kanon, prepárate, tal vez tengas que utilizar a géminis-

Kanon dio un respingo y con una última sonrisa la diosa se retiró con Shion y su teletransportación. El menor de los gemelos le dio una mirada a su hermano, se veía más calmado, él también lo estaba.

Cerro sus puños, utilizar a géminis, eso no lo tenía planeado, sinceramente, esperaba jamás tener que utilizarla porque entonces eso significaría, que Saga ya no estaría y él no quería eso. Tal vez en un pasado siempre quiso la armadura y vaya que había hecho de todo, pero no ahora, no cuando Saori le miraba con esos ojos. Géminis se veía tan cerca y tan lejos para él. Se conformaba, era suficiente.

Se recostó en la pared y su mente rápidamente le llevo a las posibles alternativas y opciones que enmarcaban esta situación de guerra, tenía que tener un plan.

 ** _Cabo Sunion_**

Quedaban pocos días para el invierno, eso lo sabía; el modo en el que las olas golpeaban las rocas y el viento se desataba en aquel risco era especial. La furia de la naturaleza se imponía cuando llegaba esa época del año, que después de un calor insoportable, amenazaba con empapar todo a su paso.

Milo siempre lo había identificado bien, vivió en el santuario siempre, así que, para él, solo oler el ambiente era necesario. El cabo se extendía por los dominios de Poseidón, y desde aquel risco, el escorpión observaba, sus ojos se paseaban por las olas y el viento agitaba su melena azulada.

-No sé si estar feliz o entrar en pánico- murmuro una voz a su lado y Milo encarno una ceja

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto sin cambiar su semblante

-¿Por qué lo digo?- le devolvió la pregunta incrédulo - Sera porque no estas revoloteando con tu energía imparable ¿necesitas que te lleve de vuelta a la enfermería? Tal vez estas enfermo-

Milo chasqueo la lengua y lanzo una pequeña roca al mar- Sabes, tu estas más sarcástico de lo normal Camus, ¿seguro de que no estas enfermo? - dijo casi en un gruñido

Camus suspiro cansado, ya sabía por dónde iba el tema- Anda, dime ya, te preocupa Aioria, no lo niegues Milo-

El escorpión volvió a chasquear más que fastidiado- No es que me preocupe tanto Aioria, es decir, si, pero…- Camus guardo silencio y le dio tiempo, presionar a Milo nunca resultaba bien- Es, la misión, ¿cómo fue que fallamos?-

El acuariano le miro de soslayo, evaluando bien sus próximas palabras, era chico, pero cauteloso- No era como si se esperaran esa jugada Milo, ¿tener a Aioria en el bando contrario? Jamás lo pensé, no es culpa tuya, Athena encontrara una forma de traerlo-

Milo se rasco la cabeza aun pensativo- Es que, no sé si estamos listos para esto Camus, es decir, los gemelos, Aioros incluso Shura, tienen experiencia en esto, pero, nosotros… no dejo de pensar en que tal vez deberían ser ellos quienes vayan a la siguiente misión-

-¿Es duda lo que escucho en tu voz?- Camus no pudo evitar sorprenderse porque en su corta vida junto al escorpión jamás lo escucho decir algo como eso- Vamos Milo, es cierto, ellos tienen experiencia, pero somos todos caballeros dorados, y ser inexperto no nos hace inútiles-

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió rápido- Camus…no sientes que, algo te falta, es como un vacío, a veces siento que soy mucho más capaz de lo que puedo mostrar, pero hay algo, es como una parte de mi vida, es como si no supiera bien quien soy-

Camus frunció el entrecejo, no sabía si alarmarse por Milo o por ambos, él también lo había sentido antes, y fue la noche en la que atacaron el santuario- Es como una parte de nuestra vida que nos falta ¿has visto algo?-

Milo le observo rápidamente- ¿has sentido eso, Camus? Lo mismo que yo- pronto agacho la cabeza- Yo… cuando fuimos allá, Saga utilizo la explosión de galaxias y…lo hizo para defenderme, pero en mi mente…sentí como si fuera para mí, como si su técnica más grande hubiera chocado con mi cuerpo- Camus se alarmo de pronto levantando ambas cejas y revolviéndose en su sitio- y entonces lo vi-

-¿Qué viste, Milo?-

-Saga estaba frente a mí, tenía una armadura negra rota y lo único que sentí después fue las galaxias chocando con mi cuerpo, alguien me advirtió, pero no supe quién y yo…- Milo levanto la cabeza para mirarlo de frente- Camus, ese no era yo, era diferente, era adulto y Saga… no era este Saga era mucho más grande que yo, más adulto ¿Qué está pasando conmigo Camus? -

El guardián de acuario se levantó de golpe y rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo, Milo le siguió, mientras observaba sus movimientos.

-Milo, creo que algo raro sucede, recuerdas que te dije haber visto al caballero divino usar mi técnica -Milo asintió despacio- y luego…-se detuvo para pensar un poco- Dices que Saga portaba una armadura negra ¿verdad?- el escorpión volvió a asentir- Es la misma Milo, la misma de la que hablamos cuando… cuando te dije que me vi a mi mismo subiendo por las doce casas vistiendo ese ropaje extraño, junto a Shura y… ahora según lo que viste tú, sé que es Saga-

-Camus ¿Qué es lo que está mal con nosotros? Acaso, ¿nos perdimos de algo? No entiendo nada, ¿es el futuro? - a Milo entonces ya no le hacía gracia como en un principio

Camus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba un tanto frustrado y no le gustaba desesperarse – ¿Y si hablamos con Athena sobre esto? -

-No, nos van a tomar como locos Camus, no pienso decir una palabra de esto a nadie, no sé que está mal con nosotros, pero creo que debemos callarnos, por lo menos hasta encontrar a Aioria- Milo le dijo y hubo un silencio repentino

Un par de minutos luego de pensarlo bien Camus volvió a hablar- De acuerdo, pero si esto se sale de control tenemos que decirle a alguien, a Shura o Saga, por ejemplo- haciendo referencia a quienes vio en aquella imagen

-Pero, por ahora no, no estamos seguros de esto, tal vez solo somos nosotros- Milo se encogió de hombros y su amigo asintió

Ambos respingaron cuando sintieron el cosmos de Saga encenderse y al cabo de unos segundos apagarse nuevamente.

Los dos se miraron interrogantes y Camus hablo primero-¿Pasaría algo?-

-Pues mejor asegurarnos, la última vez llegamos tarde Cam-

El pequeño francés asintió y ambos abandonaron la guardia para correr hacia las doce casas

…

 ** _Templo de Géminis_**

-Te digo que no puedes entrar como perro por tu casa Milo- gruño el francés

-¡Oigan Saga, Kanon! ¿Están ahí? - el escorpión ignoraba a su compañero mientras caminaba hacia los privados en géminis y por supuesto canturreaba escandalosamente

-¡No grites Milo!- Soltó Camus enojado

-Creo que no están aquí…- Milo se llevó un dedito a la barbilla pensativo

-Deberíamos pedir permiso para pasar, no seas igualado- le reclamo el galo de nuevo

-Dame un segundo Camus, los voy a sacar de su madriguera- Milo tomo aire y Camus abrió los ojos de par en par

-No vayas a…-

-¿¡SAGA O KANON ALGUNO DE LOS DOS ESTA AQUÍ!?-

-gritar…- termino Camus algo tarde

Ambos callaron y temblaron cuando sintieron el cosmos de Kanon acercarse, y Camus no podría asegurarlo, pero se sentía furioso. Los pasos retumbaron en las paredes del templo y por instinto, los dos retrocedieron

-¿Se puede saber que es este griterío en MI templo?- Kanon rugió mientras su figura se dejaba ver de entre las sombras

-Hasta que sale alguno- suspiro Milo- ¿Dónde rayos estaban? Tengo mucho tiempo llamándoles-

-No me digas, no es como si no te hubiera escuchado- gruño el gemelo menor-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-

-Sentimos el cosmos de Saga y decidimos venir a ver si era un ataque o algo grave- Camus explico calmado

Kanon encarno una ceja ahora tendría que explicarles

-¿y Saga?- Milo pregunto

-Adentro- gruño Kanon

-¿está bien?- volvió Milo

-Si, lo está- Kanon fue cortante esta vez

-¿Y por que no viene?- siguió el escorpión

-Porque está en el baño- lo primero que se le vino a Kanon como excusa

-¿Necesita su cosmos para ir al baño?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -

-Y entonces ¿por que lo encendió de pronto?-

-¿Qué te importa?-

-Come torta-

Kanon se palmeo la frente totalmente disgustado y exasperado, eran santos dorados, no tenían que estar discutiendo idioteces y él tenía mucho que pensar para perder su valioso tiempo con ellos.

-Anda dime, no le contare a nadie, ¿tiene problemas para ir al baño? No es necesario que use su cosmos, es decir, hay otras maneras, verás, cuando eso le paso a Aldebarán, el maestro Shion dijo que tenía que comer más fibra, pero obvio que no le hizo caso, pues a nadie le gusta esa cosa que sabe tan…-Milo hablaba y hablaba y Kanon enfurecía y enfurecía

Kanon encendió su cosmos levemente y un gruñido abandono su garganta. Era Milo, simplemente y solo Milo podía acabar con su paciencia tan rápidamente. Por Athena, no esperaba que de Adulto cambiara mucho, pero que si redujera la sarta de estupideces que decía.

Pero vamos, quien puede culpar al escorpioncito, es un niño después de todo ¿no?

-Deberíamos irnos- Apunto Camus

-Yo diría- gruño Kanon, pero respiro profundo, sabía que a Milo no le iba a callar de ninguna manera si no le daba una respuesta- Escuchen, lo que sucedió no tiene importancia, fue una discusión entre nosotros, pero necesito que me hagan un favor-

-El que quieras Kanon- Si tan solo pudieran ver la cara de ilusión que ponía Milo cada vez que sus mayores lo incluían en alguna misión, en especial con los gemelos.

Camus a su lado asintió también, con menos emoción, pero igual de colaborador.

-Necesito que verifiquen la seguridad del santuario, vean que todo esté en orden para un ataque tentativo, necesitamos estar preparados. Athena dijo que movilizaría a su ejército, pero me sentiría tranquilo si dos caballeros dorados se hacen cargo de eso- Kanon les dijo más calmado

-Pierde cuidado Kanon, déjalo en nuestras manos, nos encargaremos- Milo soltó emocionado

-¿Por qué Athena dio esa orden? ¿hay algún peligro? - Camus, mucho más intuitivo, no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar

Si eran niños, entonces ¿Por qué era tan difícil convencerles? Sabía que vendría una réplica por parte del francés, como siempre

-No se mortifiquen, es solo prevención, estamos en guerra y necesitamos las defensas al máximo, no nos vamos a arriesgar a que pase de nuevo como con Aioria. Ahora, no más preguntas, vayan- Kanon cerro el tema dándoles la espalda, pero de reojo los vio asentir y correr

Se trono el cuello, Jamás, pero jamás, tendría hijos…

Con todo lo que sucedía, a pesar de que fueran caballeros, no podía decirles, no aún. No tenía seguridad de nada, más bien de saber si podrían con aquella afrenta, porque de lo que, si estaba muy seguro, era que atacarían, hoy o mañana, pero ahí estarían. Aioria estaría junto a ellos, Saga y Aioros recuperándose, y el… Al frente de una guerra, comandando a una manada de niños

Niños que eran caballeros dorados, niños que eran compañeros de orden y niños que… por más que lo negara, eran niños a los que él quería…

Estaban en problemas…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, se que hay muchas cosas que todavía faltan por explicar. Pronto se vendrá la guerra pero primero Osiris acomoda el terreno. Este capitulo en particular me gusto mucho escribirlo porque vimos mas sobre el punto de vista de Kanon, que para mi, es un personaje mas complejo de lo que parece y así va a formarse en esta historia. Espero actualizar pronto, no me maten, pero si me quieren dejar algún tomate, pues *insert cajita de review* Les mando un saludo a todos!**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys' Queen**_


End file.
